Jashin Conquers All
by MaiaSakamoto
Summary: story about an oc who is a jashinist. eventually meets up with Hidan, what will happen when two jashinists meet? dun dun dun! please read and review! This story just got a storyline! hidanxOC rated m for Hidan XD
1. Chapter 1

"Jashin conquers all," I murmured, ending the ritual. I stood, and pulled the knife from my leg. I watched as blood flowed onto the symbol painted on the floor, merging with blood already spilled. Stretching, I sighed, and grabbed a cleaning cloth and some bleach.

I hated this part the most; the cleaning after the ritual was performed. Still, it was necessary if I wanted to remain in this village. Most knew I was a Jashinist, but had little idea of what that meant. As long as they didn't find out about the rituals, I could stay.

Of course, this meant cleaning the bloodstains off the floor, and occasionally the walls. The stains on my clothes were less conspicuous. As a shinobi, it was expected that I have scars and occasional stains and tears in my clothes. Still, if they saw the amount of scars covering my body, many would chase me out of the village without a second glance.

I shrugged out of my clothing and stepped into the shower, the water almost unbearably hot, just the way I liked it. Stepping out the shower, I moved to grab my towel, but stopped in front of the mirror.

My body from neck to wrists and ankles was covered in scars. My face had one scar, high on my cheekbone, and the backs of my hands had faded marks from various battles, but none of these scars compared to those on the rest of my body.

My arms and legs were crisscrossed with scars, most above the elbows and knees, though some small ones marked my forearms and shins. Larger scars crossed my torso, though they weren't quite as prominent as those on my limbs. Twisting, I saw the reflection of my back in the mirror.

Many scars marked my back, though none as large as the one that snaked from my right shoulder to my left hip. This scar had marked my entrance into the Jashin religion, and had been left by the weapon I had chosen to wield.

Each novice was given a choice of weapon, and was marked by that weapon before becoming a full-fledged Jashinist. My weapon choice had been a long staff, with twin blades on either end. Turning away from the mirror, I dried off and dressed. Short sleeves covered my shoulders, leaving my arms bare; long pants ensured the scars on my legs were covered. The top had a high collar, covering the scars on my collarbone.

A knock on my door caught my attention. I passed through the living room, smacking myself on the forehead when I spotted blood on the floor. _Crap, I missed a spot._ Opening the door, I blocked the view of the living with my body.

"Kanna, the Mizukage requests your presence." I nodded, glancing over the Chūnin's shoulder. She tried to get a glimpse of my living room, but I shifted, blocking her view. She scowled at me.

"Come on Kanna, we're on the same team. Can I come in?" I thought about saying no, and knew that I should, but Kureha was glaring at me.

"Fine," I sighed, resigning myself to moving again.


	2. Chapter 2

I let Kureha in, bracing myself for the shrieking that would surely follow. I wasn't disappointed. "Why is there blood on the floor? What the hell happened here?" I sighed, moving into the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" I called, pouring myself a large cup of sake. I was gonna need a lot to get through this conversation.

"Yes please!" Kureha called, voice a little high pitched. I guess she was still worried about the blood. I waited for the water to boil, trying to think of a way out of this situation. The water boiled, I poured the coffee, I downed two cups of sake, and still I had nothing.

I dawdled into the living room, and handed Kureha her coffee. She glanced at the sake in my hand, and frowned disapprovingly. I shrugged, and downed the contents of the cup. "So," Kureha began. "What's with the blood? Who did you kill?" I laughed a little, painfully aware of what was going to happen next.

"No one, that's my blood." Hurriedly I covered my ears, just in time.

"WHAT?" Kureha screamed. "Why is your blood all over the floor?" I winced at the volume, before folding my hands in my lap.

"Kureha, it's okay. Nothing's wrong. My leg got cut, that's all." Well, that's technically the truth.

"Stand up," Kureha said, almost growling. I flinched.

"Kureha, you don't need to look. It's fine." My protests were cut short when Kureha pounced. We may have both been Chūnin, but she was stronger than me. Before I knew what was happening, she had me pinned on the floor beneath her.

The first thought to cross my mind was that it would be a really bad time for our pervert Sensei to make her appearance. I giggled, which got me a strange look from Kureha.

"I was just thinking about what Sensei would do if she saw this," I said as an explanation, before succumbing to a fit of giggles. Kureha laughed too, though she managed to stay on top of me when I tried to dislodge her. Suddenly Kureha was yanking at my pants, which again caused me to think of Sensei. Between giggles I struggled with Kureha, but it was in vain.

She gasped, and I stopped struggling. Sighing, I pulled myself out from under Kureha and moved to pull my pants up. She reached out and stopped me, so I let them drop, stepping out of them. I turned away, self-conscious. For so long I had kept myself hidden, and now someone was seeing more of me than anyone had before. Well, the people who had created me had seen more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kanna, what happened? Where did you get all these scars?" She stared, and gasped as realisation dawned. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled. I stood still, offering no help or resistance. Soon I was standing in my bra and undies, watching while Kureha circled me, her face a mask of horror.

When she stopped, I grabbed my clothes and put them back on, feeling a little uncomfortable. I wasn't embarrassed about my beliefs; I just didn't feel comfortable showing skin after hiding it for so long. I poured Kureha another cup of coffee and grabbed some more sake. We sat in silence, each battling with our own emotions.

Finally, Kureha spoke. "That big scar on your back, where did you get it?" I stood and headed to my bedroom. I picked up my staff and took it into the kitchen. Kureha looked a little puzzled, until I twisted the middle of it. The twin blades sprang out of either end of the staff, glinting in the light. She still looked a little confused, but I didn't elaborate. "Where did you get that?" she asked quietly.

"My guardian gave it to me. She was the closest thing I had to a mother." I didn't tell Kureha that I'd killed her when she'd protected another of her students from me. I didn't regret my decision to kill her and her student, and found no reason to continue to think of it.

We sat in silence again, tension in the air. I watched as Kureha struggled with herself, clearly trying to decide how to ask the next question. "How did you get all those scars?" she asked finally. I paused, trying to decide how much to say. I was saved by a knock on the door.

"Kanna!" a familiar voice called. "Hurry up! We've got a mission briefing!" Kureha stood and finished her coffee.

"I'll wait for you outside, Kanna." I sighed, and downed the rest of the sake. This conversation wasn't over.

I left the apartment after cleaning the blood from the floor and brushing my hair. Straightening my clothes, I walked out the front door and joined Kureha. I jumped when my other teammate put his hand on my arm.

"Geez, Kanna, why so jumpy?" I glanced at Kureha, who flinched. Takuya, our teammate, laughed. "Come on guys, we're already late. The Mizukage is waiting for us." I rolled my eyes at Kureha, who giggled and stuck her tongue out at Takuya's back. We followed him through the village until we reached the Mizukage's office. Once in his office, we joined our Sensei. "

Glad you could join us," Mei said, an edge to her voice. I winced, knowing we were going to cop it later.

"Mei, you and your team are being assigned a B-rank mission. I know that you are relatively new Chūnins," he said to Takuya, Kureha and I, "but I believe that you are capable of taking on this mission."

Takuya bowed his head, and murmured, "We're honoured that you think so highly of us." I glanced at Kureha, who rolled her eyes and waggled her eyebrows. A sudden coughing fit overtook me, which sounded suspiciously like laughter. What the Mizukage said next wiped the smile from my face.

"You are to capture the head monk of a Jashinist temple and bring him here, dead or alive."


	4. Chapter 4

"You and your team are to hunt down the head monk of a Jashinist temple and bring him here, dead or alive." I twitched, but held my ground. The Mizukage raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "The monk you are after is Sou Tokita. He and a band of Jashinists have killed many people from nearby villages, and injured some of our shinobi. If possible, bring him back alive. If not, kill him. He must not escape." Mei nodded, face blank. "My Lord Mizukage, what of those Jashinists who assisted Sou?" The Mizukage glanced at her. "Kill them." I opened my mouth, shut it, then opened it again before I could think better of it. "What of the Jashinist temple? Who will lead them?" The Mizukage stared at me. "Burn the temple to the ground."

We left the office of the Mizukage, heading to our homes to get ready for the mission. I packed my bag, ensuring that I had all the food and equipment I would need. As an afterthought, I grabbed my staff and headed out, locking the door behind me. My teammates met me at the village entrance, and we began our journey. Mei had the map, but I began to recognise landmarks. Soon, I realised why everything looked so familiar. We were near the Jashinist temple I had been raised at. Mei chose that moment to stop. We were just below the crest of a rise, hidden from the view of the temple, which was just over the hill.

"Kanna, Takuya, I want you two to circle round the back of the temple. When you are on the other side of the temple, contact me through your radios." She handed me a radio, and passed another to Takuya. "When we give you the signal, I want you to head for Sou's room. If you can catch him before he gets outside, it'll be much easier for us." I nodded, and Takuya and I began to make our way round the temple. Once behind it, Takuya contacted Mei. We waited for Kureha and Mei to get into position, then moved in. We charged through a small door leading into the kitchen, and headed for the rooms. I led Takuya, after realising that I'd been raised here and knew where I was.

We rushed into the head monk's room, to find him in the middle of a ceremony. He was kneeling in the Jashin symbol painted in his own blood, praying. A knife was lying beside him, its edge bright scarlet. I paused, bowing my head and offering a prayer to Jashin. Takuya leapt at the priest, and found himself thrown against the far wall. A novice stood in a doorway in the far wall, ready to attack Takuya again. I grabbed Takuya and hauled him to his feet. "Wait," I hissed. "You mustn't interrupt the ceremony." Takuya gave me a strange look, and I flinched. Standing back, I knew that we couldn't let the monk live. I had to perform the ritual before I killed him.

I pulled a kunai from my weapons belt and cut my leg. Pulling a bowl from my bag, I placed it below my leg and let the blood pool. Dipping my fingers in the blood, I drew the Jashin symbol on the floor. After tending to my wound, I knelt and began the ritual. "Jashin, forgive me for killing one of your followers. I humbly offer you this sacrifice, understanding that pain is a gift, and that to accept pain gives one the right to deal pain. Jashin conquers all," I murmured, finishing the ritual. I stood, and found myself looking at the man who had raised me, raised all of the orphans at the temple. "I'm sorry, Sou. I must do this." I leapt at him, blade aimed at his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Dun dun dun! What will happen to Kanna now? Will she be able to complete the mission? Find out next chapter! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I stood looking down at Sou, his blood pooling round my feet. Kneeling, I closed his eyes and folded his hands across his chest. Standing, it was only then that I realised my teammates were with me. I had forgotten about Takuya, and hadn't even noticed Mei and Kureha entering the room. They were staring at me, and I stared back, unwilling to back down, refusing to be ashamed of my beliefs. Kureha gasped. "That's why you're covered in scars!" Takuya glanced at Kureha, surprised. I nodded, gaze never wavering. Mei didn't look surprised. I glanced her way, curious. "You knew." She nodded. "I knew. All the Jounin know, and a few Chūnin. Not that many people were supposed to find out, but word spreads fast." Takuya still didn't understand. "Knew what? What scars? What's going on?" Kureha laughed. "Think. What do you see?"

He stared at everything in the room. He even glanced at the symbol I was standing in, but seemed unable to make the connection. Finally, he got it. "You're a Jashinist!" he accused, pointing at me. I nodded calmly. He looked puzzled. "That still doesn't explain anything to do with scars." I lifted my shirt and bared my midriff. Turning, I showed Takuya the scars on my torso and back. He looked surprised, and a little disgusted. I was used to this, but it hurt to know that had he seen these scars before, he never would have become friends with me. Sighing, I turned to Mei. "He's cruel. He picked us for me. He wanted to make me suffer. He doesn't like Jashinists." Nothing I'd said was a question.

Mei nodded, eyes sad. "You're right, the Mizukage doesn't like Jashinists. His teammates were killed by Jashinists." I nodded, understanding. But, I struggled to accept it. The actions of a few do not reflect the morals of many. Suddenly remembering the rest of the mission assigned to us, I tensed. Mei looked sad, knowing what would come next. "Mei, I can't. I was raised here." She nodded sadly. "I know. I wish you well. Goodbye," she whispered. "Goodbye," I murmured. I fled the room, knowing that he would follow. His footsteps sounded loud in the silence of the temple halls.

"Takuya, do you really want to do this?" I asked quietly. Takuya's voice rang through the hall. "You are a Jashinist. You must be destroyed, as all of those in this temple must be." I turned to face him, staff in hand. He made a few hand signs, readying himself for battle. I leapt, slashing at his chest. He jumped back, yelling, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I dodged the fireballs, throwing myself backwards. Leaping forwards again, I slashed at Takuya's torso. The blade hit, drawing blood. He stumbled, and I took this opportunity to knock him out. Turning, I left, knowing Mei would pick him up and take him home without harming anyone in this temple. I left the temple behind me, and headed out into the wilderness.


	6. Chapter 6

In the six months I'd spent in the forest, I had learnt how to hunt effectively. I padded through the forest silently, careful to stay downwind of the boar I was hunting. It was snuffling in a bush, looking for its next meal. I pulled my staff from my back, slowly. Stalking forwards, I readied my staff, and aimed for the boar's neck. Lunging forwards, I stabbed, impaling my spear in the boar's neck. It squealed, and stumbled forwards a few steps before collapsing, sides heaving. Walking forwards, I knelt by the boar. Pulling out a kunai, I cut my leg and let blood pool into the bowl I always carried with me. I bandaged the wound before covering the palm of my hand with the blood in the bowl.

Leaning forwards, I placed a bloody handprint on the boar's hide before stabbing the boar through the heart with the kunai. Pulling my staff from the boar's neck, I set about cleaning the animal. First I started a small fire, and placed a small pot on the flames. I filled the pot with water and placed a flat stone on the edge of the fire. Turning back to the boar, I cleaned its hide and skinned it. Next I gutted the animal, and cut strips from its hide. The strips I placed on the flat rock to cook, and the rest of the meat I put into the pot. Cutting two strips of meat from the boar, I placed one in the branches of a tree as an offering to the boar's spirit. After painting the Jashin symbol on a tree branch, I placed the second strip of meat in it and offered it to Jashin.

Packing away the meat I didn't eat for later use, I moved on. I wandered through the forest for a few hours, happy to be surrounded by nature. Talking caught my attention. I leapt into a nearby tree and waited for whoever it was to pass me by. "Come on Hidan, we're going to collect the bounty on Sou's head." I nearly fell from the tree when I heard this. "Kakuzu, why is it all about money with you?" The one named Kakuzu laughed. "Come on Hidan, you'll get to kill everyone else in the temple." I heard a maniacal giggle, and Hidan said, "Alright, let's go then." I giggled a little when I realised what they were talking about, and covered my mouth quickly. But it was too late. "Hidan, get them."

I ran, but I wasn't fast enough. The one called Hidan caught up to me, and threw me against a tree. I landed on my hands and feet, and stood slowly. "Tell your friend that he's going to be sorely disappointed. Sou is dead." Kakuzu walked forwards, green eyes glowing eerily in the filtered light. "How do you know he's already dead?" I laughed, a touch of hysteria evident. _Crap, I'm starting to sound like Hidan._ "I killed him." Hidan laughed, sounding ecstatic. "You killed him? Why?" He laughed again, and I grinned in spite of myself. "It was my job." Hidan cocked his head on the side. "What is a shinobi doing out here, all by herself?" I leaned against the tree, sighing. "Life as a shinobi was conflicting with my beliefs. The Mizukage hates Jashinists." I glanced at Kakuzu when he coughed violently. Looking back to Hidan, I saw him grinning.

"You're a Jashinist? Fight me!" I stared, a grin slowly growing on my face. "You're on." Hidan leapt at me, lashing out with a kunai. I dodged, lashing out with a kunai of my own. We turned and faced each other, grinning. Pulling the staff from my back, I watched as Hidan laughed. "You're going to fight me with a stick?" I twisted the centre of the staff, and the blades sprang from the end of the staff. Hidan's grin got wider. "Now this is getting interesting!" Hidan said, laughing.

He pulled a large three-bladed scythe from its place on his back and leapt forwards. Kakuzu leapt into a nearby tree to watch. I stabbed forward with my staff, aiming for Hidan's chest. He did nothing to stop the blade, and I pierced his chest. He pulled himself off my blade and grinned at me like a maniac. I laughed, a little surprised but genuinely happy to find another immortal Jashinist. Hidan looked a little surprised by my laughter, but took the opportunity. He lunged forward, piercing my torso with his scythe. Still I laughed, and he pulled his scythe from my body. His grin widened.

"How about this then?" He slashed his leg and let the blood run down it. Using his foot, he drew the Jashin symbol on the ground and began a ritual. I watched as he changed, and stabbed himself in the chest with his scythe. Pain blossomed across my chest, and I realised that with my blood on his scythe, whatever he did to himself would happen to me. I began a ritual of my own, using a similar method. The difference between the rituals was that mine would cause the opponent to feel the pain of the wound, but only suffer its effects if the blow was dealt directly to the opponent. I stabbed myself through the leg with my staff, watching Hidan for a reaction. He grabbed his leg, laughing like a maniac.

"Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!" He ripped open his torso with his scythe, blood pooling beneath him. I screamed, enjoying the sensation of pain. My screams turned to laughter, and I watched as blood pooled at my feet, just as Hidan's did. Still laughing, I slashed open my leg from ankle to hip, laughing as Hidan grabbed his leg tighter, face twisted with pain and happiness. Watching, I slowly came back to myself, and realised what I was doing. I ended my ritual and moved to end Hidan's. I knocked him from his symbol and rubbed it out, careful to avoid his scythe should I succumb to pain again. Hidan and I stood facing each other, panting.

"How?" I asked him. He grinned, baring his teeth. "Experiments, and strong faith in Jashin." I nodded, unsurprised. "Same here, though they must have done something different with me." Hidan nodded. Kakuzu had rejoined Hidan, and was staring at me. "Would you like to join us?" I paused, pondering the idea. "What exactly would I be joining?" Kakuzu glanced at Hidan, then back at me. "Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another chapter! Im trying to make the chapters longer, coz they seem a bit short. They may take longer to finish tho, so im sorry for any delays. Please review!<strong>

**Hidan- Review motherfuckers! Or I'll sacrifice you fuckers to Jashin!**

**MaiaSakamoto- Yea, I'd review if I were you.**

**Hidan- Oh Maia~ Come here~!**

**MaiaSakamoto- Shit! *runs* Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What exactly would I be joining?" Kakuzu glanced at Hidan, then back at me. "Akatsuki." I laughed a little, and turned away. "No thanks, not interested. See you around." I left, glancing back when I heard Kakuzu chuckle. "Hidan, you're drooling." I giggled, and sprinted away. Wandering through the forest a little longer, I amused myself by thinking of the last comment I heard Kakuzu make. Laughing to myself, I didn't notice the slope until it was too late. I fell, and rolled down the steep slope. Lying at the bottom of the slope, I looked up at the blue sky and laughed. Nothing seemed to be able to ruin my mood. That is, until I heard familiar voices.

"Mei, how much longer do we have to walk?" _Uh oh. Please say longer, please say longer._ "Alright Kureha, we'll take a break here." _Damnit. _"I want you and Takuya to scout the area before we settle for the night." _Damnit!_ I leapt into a nearby tree, knowing that staying here was dangerous, but leaving and risking pursuit was more so. Climbing as high as I could, I sat perfectly still, making no noise, barely breathing. Soon I saw a flicker of movement. I tensed, alert. More movement, this time on the branch of a nearby tree. Before I could blink, a kunai rested against my neck. "Who are you?" a voice growled, menacing but familiar. I laughed. "Don't recognise me Takuya?"

The kunai against my neck twitched, and I twisted out of Takuya's grip. Leaping away, I settled on a nearby branch, facing him. "My, you're looking all grown up," I called. He scowled, and vanished. I ducked, and swung underneath the branch. _He's fast._ Letting go, I dropped to a lower branch and leapt sideways, barely avoiding the barrage of kunai that lodged in the branch. "Takuya! What are you doing?" I heard Kureha call. He swung towards her voice, and called, "A little help would be appreciated!" When he turned back, I was gone. I ran, leaping from branch to branch. I wanted to see Kureha and Mei again so badly, but Takuya would cause problems. I stopped suddenly, and laughed. What was I so scared of? He couldn't hurt me.

Turning back, I headed for my old teammates, staying high in the branches. "But Mei, she was here! We should go after her! It's our duty!" I froze, listening in. "Takuya, you can't chase her just because you want to be better than her. It's dangerous." I giggled, and covered my mouth. It was too late. Takuya had a kunai against my throat again, and Mei was sitting on a branch opposite me. "Go ahead Takuya, you win." Mei's jaw dropped, and she reached out to stop Takuya, but she needn't have worried. Takuya pulled the kunai across my neck, and just watched as I laughed, blood running down my neck.

The wound healed, and I turned to face him. "Better luck next time, precious." I aimed a strike at his neck, knocking him unconscious. He fell, and was caught by Mei before he hit the ground. She looked up at me, and shook her head. "Kanna, what's happened to you?" I shrugged. "Which bit are you talking about?" Mei glared. "The bit where you didn't die." I laughed. "Oh, that. I've been like that for as long as I can remember."

Mei just stared at me, clearly struggling to understand. "So Mei, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" She jumped. "Wha- Hey!" she said indignantly, blushing furiously. "Oh, so you have found yourself a girlfriend. Is it that blue-haired Jōnin? What's her name again?" Mei looked down at her feet, and mumbled, "Satori." I giggled. "Nice work, Mei." She looked up, a small smile on her face. The smile disappeared slowly, replaced by a look of worry. "Where's Kureha? Have you seen her?" I shook my head, worry worming its way into my gut. "Should she be back by now?"

Mei nodded, growing increasingly worried. "Kureha!" she yelled, frantic. At Mei's yell, Takuya regained consciousness. "Whass happ'ning?" he asked groggily. Mei helped him to his feet. "Kureha's gone," she said. Takuya straightened, suddenly alert. "What?" He ran into the forest, in what must have been the direction Kureha had gone. "Kureha! Where are you?" His fear for Kureha had temporarily caused him to forget about me, for which I was grateful. "Mei, I'm going to help you," I said, tone brooking no argument. She nodded, and took off after Takuya.

I followed at a slower pace, looking for signs of Kureha. Soon I found her tracks, which went in a slightly different direction to the one Takuya and Mei had taken. Without hesitation I followed. Soon I could hear screaming, and I doubled my pace. In a clearing not far from where my old teammates had decided to make camp, I found Kureha, wounded and bleeding. Kakuzu was sitting in a nearby tree and watching. Hidan was facing Kureha, a maniacal grin splitting his face. Again? I just did this! I leapt into the clearing, walking slowly towards Hidan. "Hi there. Terrorising regular shinobi, I see." Hidan turned to face me, laughing. "If it isn't the little Jashinist."

I grinned. "You're one to talk. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd let my friend go. I'll be your opponent." Hidan laughed hysterically. "Alright motherfucker, you got yourself a deal!" I grabbed Kureha and moved her out of the clearing, before getting ready to face Hidan again. "Ready, pansy boy?" He growled, retrieving his scythe from his back. "Bring it, bitch!" he snarled. Laughing, I leapt forwards, staff aimed at his throat. I slashed downwards, slicing open his chest. Hidan turned his scythe on an angle and dragged it diagonally across my torso. Blood flowed, but the wounds healed pretty quickly.

We continued this dance for quite a while, before stopping to catch our breath. We may have been immortal, but we still became exhausted from long battles. Hidan leaned on his scythe, watching me. I stood as straight as I could, staff supporting me. "Enjoy the show?" Kakuzu asked, and I turned to find Mei and Takuya had appeared. They and Kureha were staring, wide-eyed. Tired and unable to care, I ignored them. "Kanna, what are you? What is he?" Turning to Kureha, I didn't bother to sugarcoat the truth. "Immortal."


	8. Chapter 8

After meeting my old teammates out in the forest, I found myself travelling with Hidan and Kakuzu, much to Hidan's delight. I still didn't wish to join Akatsuki, but I found it more fun travelling in a group. They were on their way back to Akatsuki headquarters, and let me travel with them because I wouldn't be staying long. I found myself enjoying their company, and it became harder and harder to leave them. It was fun to watch their antics, listen to their conversations. Soon I realised that we were getting close to Akatsuki headquarters, because Hidan and Kakuzu kept pestering me to join them.

After a particularly long day, we stopped on a cliff. Kakuzu and Hidan seemed edgy, and I soon realised why. Two shinobi wearing the black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared. They too were apparently members of Akatsuki. "Hidan, Kakuzu, why have you brought this _girl_ with you?" I bristled at the tone of voice the short man used, but I refused to rise to the bait. "Kakuzu, I thought you would know this would cost more, yeah." I glanced at the blonde, and did a double take. _Is that a boy or a girl?_ _One way to find out._ "Hey, Blondie. I love your hair. I wish mine was that long and girly."

The blonde went red, and the other man chuckled. "I'm a guy, yeah. Sasori, you're supposed to stick up for me, yeah." The other man just chuckled some more. Sasori returned his gaze to me. "What are you doing here?" I met his gaze squarely, and answered, "I'm here because I'm with Hidan and Kakuzu. Other than that, I have no idea." Sasori switched his gaze to Hidan. "Why is she here?" Hidan glanced at me, and I winked. Blondie frowned. "I think she'd rather show you that herself," Hidan replied. "Kanna, for the record, your hair looks great the way it is." I stared at him, as did Sasori and Deidara. He blushed. "What are you fuckers looking at?"

Sasori turned his gaze back to me. "Come." He led the way, followed by Deidara and Kakuzu. Hidan bowed, and said, "Ladies first." I grinned, and followed Kakuzu. Hidan brought up the rear. I was led into a large cavern within a cliff face. The opening in the cliff face was small and well hidden by overhanging rock, but widened further in. The cavern almost seemed to glow when I walked in, and small deposits of quartz were visible in the walls. It was quite a beautiful place for a cavern. My attention turned from the cavern to the people within it.

A man with a swirly orange mask was standing in the centre of the room. Another man with orange hair and piercings in his face was sitting on a lounge with a girl with blue hair. A paper rose rested above her ear. They all turned to stare at me when I followed Kakuzu into the cavern. The man with orange hair stood, the girl with blue hair following suit. They walked towards us, almost threatening. I watched them, a bored look on my face. "Sasori, why did you bring this girl here?" The man with orange hair asked. "She wishes to show you that herself, Pein." _His name is Pein? That's a little weird._ Pein turned to me, regarding me with a cool gaze. I returned it, unfazed.

"What is it you wish to show us?" the girl asked. Had that been said by anyone else, I would have taken an immediate dislike to them. But something about her stopped me, forced me to reconsider my judgement. "If I may, I would ask that you please accompany me outside, unless it is okay to battle in here?" The girl shook her head, and Pein led us outside. On the cliff once again, I turned to face Pein. "Please, stand back a little." He looked a little insulted, but curious. He complied, and everyone else followed his lead. I turned to Hidan. "Care to assist me in my demonstration?" I asked playfully. He grinned, pulling his scythe from his back.

Glancing at the members of Akatsuki watching us, I saw that most looked curious. Konan looked tense, and Deidara actually looked worried. Grinning, I returned my gaze to Hidan. He laughed, and ran at me. I pulled my staff from my back, and twisted its middle. The two blades sang as they emerged from the staff, and I put them to use straight away. Rushing forwards, I slashed Hidan's shoulder and collarbone, narrowly missing his neck. I turned away, causing Hidan's scythe to cut my back into ribbons.

The wounds healed, and I licked some of Hidan's blood off my staff. "Now for the interesting part," I murmured. Hidan heard, and stopped, smiling. Cutting my leg with the blade of my staff not coated in Hidan's blood, I began my ritual. I didn't pray this time, as I had no intention of killing him, nor the means. Instead, I merely murmured, "Pain is a gift." My blood collected in the bowl I carried, and I used it to draw the symbol of Jashin. Some of the members of Akatsuki recognised the symbol, and looked smug, as though they knew what was coming next.

Laughing, I stabbed myself, slashing the skin from my leg. Hidan howled, face twisted with pain and ecstasy. I stabbed again, impaling myself on the staff. Hidan screamed, and began to laugh like a maniac. I ended the ritual, laughing at Hidan's disappointment. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was just doing the equivalent of jerking you off." Hidan stared at me, sweating. His grin widened. "You were." Lazily I slashed at his neck, beheading him. He screamed curses at me, grinning the whole time. I turned to Pein and the blue-haired girl, a bored look back on my face.

"What is your name?" Pein asked. I bowed my head a little, and answered, "Kanna." He stared at me, gaze half-lidded, thinking. I glanced at the girl through my eyelashes, watching for any signs of emotion. The girl had on a blank face, but I could see what almost looked like jealousy in her eyes. She's jealous of me? Are you kidding? Her gaze flickered to me, and I held it. "Kanna, do you wish to join us?" I turned my gaze on Pein, and shrugged. "Why not? I've got nowhere else to go." The girl looked a little peeved at my answer. Pein turned to her. "Konan, is it okay if she shares with you?" Konan looked horrified by the idea, and looking between her and Pein, I figured out why.

"Oh, I don't want to be a problem. I can sleep on the couch if need be." Pen glanced between me and Konan, clearly relieved. I smiled knowingly. "That bitch can bunk with us," Hidan called, walking out of a small room dug into the wall. Kakuzu was close behind, shaking his head. "Do I annoy you that much Kakuzu?" I called to him, faking hurt. He just stared at me, face unchanging. I laughed. "It's a joke Kakuzu." Pein stared at Hidan. "Are you serious? You sulked for two weeks when we decided you'd share with Kakuzu," he said incredulously. Konan just looked at me. "Men can be so oblivious," she said, sighing. I nodded. "You got that right, sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Life with Akatsuki was interesting, to say the least. The longer I spent with them, the more I got to learn about each member. I learnt that Deidara and Sasori both loved art, though they had opposite views of what art is. Tobi is a good boy, and great for a laugh. I met other members of Akatsuki when they returned from missions they had been set, or errands they'd had to run. I remember meeting Zetsu. He had literally popped out of the wall behind me. He was Tobi's partner, and seemed to be a little conflicted.

The day I met Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki was a quiet day. Pein and Konan were making out in Konan's room, and Kakuzu was counting his money and looking for ways to save more. I joined Tobi and Zetsu in a game of cards for a while, before deciding that I wanted to be outside in the sunshine. I left quietly, wishing for some peace. I ran through the treetops and lay in the grass, watching the clouds scud across the sky. It was a beautiful day, and I was glad for some peace and quiet. A shadow falling across me was the only warning I had before my throat was slit.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Turning to face my attackers, I recognised the cloaks. "Ah, more Akatsuki. How's it going?" The two men before me looked surprised. One was blue, with pointed teeth and what looked like gills on his neck. The other had black hair and lines on his face. They were in a fighting stance, ready to attack me at any time. I sighed and sat again, looking down at my shirt. "Damnit, I hate cleaning blood out of my clothes." The two men who had attacked me were still frozen on the spot. Glancing at the sun, I decided it was time to head back. I stood again, and moved towards Akatsuki's headquarters.

The two men followed, each attacking me, trying to slow me down. By the time I'd walked back into the cavern, the two Akatsuki members were exhausted, and I was covered in blood. Pein looked up from the couch he was sitting on, apparently needing a rest from all that making out. "Itachi, Kisame, I see you've met our new member, Kanna," he said, amused. "Kanna, Kisame and Itachi." He pointed to them as he named them. "Kanna, I hope that's your blood," Pein said quietly, tone warning. I nodded reassuringly. Hidan chose that moment to appear. "Kanna, is that your blood?" I nodded again. "Yep. Itachi and Kisame here seem to attack first and ask questions later."

Hidan glared at Kisame and Itachi. "Those fuckers weren't a nuisance were they?" I shook my head, smiling. Hidan approached Itachi and Kisame, menacing. Sensing a tense situation, I decided to intervene. Putting my hand on Hidan's chest, I pushed him back a step and moved between him and Itachi. "Peace," I chided, a small smile creeping onto my face at the fact that Hidan cared. Kisame smirked, and walked away. Itachi paused, watching Hidan, before he followed Kisame. I watched them go, relaxing now that they'd moved away. Turning to Hidan, I grinned. "Don't worry, I gave them a scare when they tried to slit my throat." Hidan laughed.

"What's on the schedule for today, Pein?" Deidara asked. "It had better be something fun, yeah." Pein just stared at Deidara a moment, before facing the rest of us. Glancing around the room, I noticed Tobi and Zetsu were missing. Shrugging it off, I turned back to Pein. "We need to stock up on supplies. Each pair will get a shopping list. I need you to do this quickly." Pein handed out the lists. "Go!" We all left, each pair heading out to different villages. Arriving outside a small village with Kakuzu and Hidan, I stared. We were in the Land of Water, outside a small village on the eastern coast. Being back in my home country, I felt a little home sick. I crushed the feeling, refusing to let it get to me.

We headed into the village, wearing regular clothes, having forgone the Akatsuki cloaks. Kakuzu split the list between the three of us, and sent us on our way. I walked in the direction of the markets, looking for a store. I found a small grocery store pretty quickly, and ducked inside. Walking the aisles, I managed to find almost everything I needed. After paying, I left, looking for a store that sold a particular brand of tea some of the members of Akatsuki were particularly fond of. On the corner of a street I found a quaint little tea shop. Ducking inside, I was briefly overwhelmed by the smell and the lack of light. My eyes quickly adjusted, though I couldn't quite get over the smell.

Walking into the back of the shop, I found the counter. No one was there. "Excuse me," I called. "Is there anybody here?" A low chuckle sounded behind me, and I jumped. The old woman standing behind me cackled. "What is it you want, dearie?" Struggling with the urge to run away screaming, I gulped. "Um, can I get some Sencha tea please?" She laughed again, low in her throat. "Just a moment," she murmured, walking into a back room. I heard her shuffling around, muttering to herself. Finally, she came back out with a small box in her hands, a thin layer of dust coating it. She handed it to me, smiling.

I thanked her and payed for the tea. Turning to go, I stopped when she called out. "A word of warning: finish your shopping quickly. There are shinobi here who will recognise you for who you truly are." I left the shop hurriedly, a shiver running down my spine. Did her warning mean that Mei was here? Or was it someone else? I hurried through the village, looking for Hidan and Kakuzu. There was something about the old woman's message that had me worried. Rushing round a corner, I ran into someone. I cursed, having dropped the groceries I had just bought. Bending down, I began to pick up my groceries. Reaching for the tea, I found myself staring at someone's shoes. I straightened, and twitched when I saw the person standing before me.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. Her long black hair hung in waves round her shoulders, and her crimson eyes were concerned. I did not know the woman herself, but I recognised the headband she wore. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry for ploughing into you like that." I glanced again at her headband, nervous. "Oh, I'm being rude. My name is Kanna." The woman I'd run into nodded, smiling. "I'm Kurenai, nice to meet you." I smiled back, wary. "Forgive me for prying, but what is a Leaf shinobi doing in the Land of Water?" Kurenai smiled again, something about her smile suggesting a wolf on the hunt. "Oh, I'm training my students." I nodded, surreptitiously glancing around to make sure her students weren't nearby. _I can get out of this._

Just then, Hidan turned the corner. "Kanna, there you are! Come on, we have to go!" Mentally I smacked my forehead, just knowing that our chances of getting out of this just decreased. Kurenai looked curiously at Hidan, and spotted the ring on his finger. Inwardly, I groaned. _I thought Kakuzu told him to take it off._ Recognition dawned on her face, and I made a run for it. "Hidan, run!" I heard growling, and a Chūnin seated on the back of a large dog blocked my path. Cursing, I turned, and found a girl with long hair blocking my path. Staring at her eyes, I cursed again. _Fuck, she's a Hy__ū__ga._ Turning back to Kurenai, I saw that she and another Chūnin had blocked off Hidan's escape. Despite this, he was still grinning like a madman. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a member of Akatsuki. I thought you would have been smart enough to hide that ring."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! Another chapter finished! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a member of Akatsuki." Cursing, I stomped towards Hidan. "Idiot. Come on, we have to leave." Hidan stared at me as if I'd grown wings. "Don't you want to fight?" he asked, surprised. I grinned. "There's nothing I'd like more, but we have to find him and get back, or we'll be late." Hidan considered this, and nodded, a frown finding its way onto his face. "Alright, fine." I grabbed his arm and we disappeared in a blood mist, the scarlet droplets glittering in the sun. We reappeared north of the shinobi, where Kakuzu was haggling with a shopkeeper. I barged in and bought the stuff we needed, before telling him we had a small problem. Kakuzu agreed that we should get out of there, and we sprinted towards the village gates.

Outside the village, I grabbed a hold of Kakuzu and Hidan, and we disappeared in a blood mist. We reappeared not far from the Akatsuki base, and returned quickly, making sure we were not followed. Something seemed off though, and I was worried we would be found. Upon entering headquarters, I headed straight for Pein. "We may have a problem." Pein notified all of the teams who had returned that we would be moving to a different base, after making sure that no team had picked up anything that could help the Leaf shinobi track us. All that was found were a few beetles, which were quickly killed and discarded. After all teams had returned, we began the long journey to the Akatsuki hideout in the Land of Earth.

A few months after moving to the new base, life returned to normal, or as normal as it could be for the Akatsuki. The threat of being discovered withered away with time, and soon we were as relaxed as we could be. The Leaf shinobi had been unable to track us, and this gave us a sense of satisfaction in knowing that we could evade them. It must have been really frustrating. Soon though, the real mission's for Akatsuki began. Our training increased, and often we would find Pein or Konan trying to ambush us or kill us. They were keeping us on our toes, and soon I found out why. "We're after the tailed beasts? Any particular reason?" I asked, disbelieving. Pein nodded, his face determined and a little mad.

"We will gain world domination. We will create wars, and finish them. Soon countries will rely only on us to fight for them, and the shinobi villages will collapse. After their collapse, we will be the only major group of shinobi in existence. It will be easy to take over the countries." I stared at Pein. "Sounds simple enough. How can I help?" I asked, grinning. Pein nodded approvingly, and Konan smiled. I wondered at this. Konan and Pein seemed to be more peaceful than the plan suggested, and I couldn't help but think that they had a different agenda. _Oh well. That's none of my business._ Apparently, they had already caught the Five-Tails and the Seven-Tails. Pein showed me the statue that had sealed them.

Hidan decided it was time to throw a party. Konan was in charge of obtaining saké from a nearby village. Sasori and Deidara were in charge of getting the food. Pein was in charge of keeping everything under control. I watched from the sidelines as everything was prepared, all the food was placed on a long table, and the saké was on a separate table. Itachi had disappeared during the preparations and returned with a radio. Konan returned with the saké and DDR, and the party began. At first it was a little quiet, but after everyone had a few cups of saké, they started to loosen up. Before long Itachi was battling Deidara on DDR, Kisame was staring at Itachi from next to the saké, and Pein and Konan were making out in the corner.

I watched Itachi and Deidara for a while, but soon I was bored. Glancing at Pein and Konan, I felt a little lonely. After grabbing a bottle of saké, I wandered outside and sat in a large clearing, staring at the night sky. The crescent moon hung high in the sky, and the stars glittered. I listened to the crickets chirp for a while, when a rustle in the grass alerted me to his presence. I sat perfectly still, not even twitching when he sat beside me. Taking a swig from the bottle of saké, I offered it to Hidan. He took it, and drank. We sat quietly for a while, relaxed. I turned to Hidan, intending to ask for the saké, when he kissed me. I kissed him back, his warm breath mingling with mine.

We pulled apart, and he stood. Hidan walked away, leaving me feeling confused. I watched the night sky a while longer, before dragging myself to my feet and following him. Once back in the cavern, I was roped into a DDR battle with Deidara, who had remained undefeated throughout the entire party. I took him on, and lost by a small margin. Soon we were all giggling like kunoichi still in the academy, and began a game of 'I Never'. Konan began the game. "I never… kissed a boy." Konan and I downed a glass, as did Deidara, to our surprise. Pein was next. "I never… fantasized about another member of Akatsuki." Konan, Pein, and I all downed a glass of saké. To our surprise, so did Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. I blushed when Hidan drank, but luckily no one seemed to notice.

Up next was Itachi. "I never… saw another member of Akatsuki naked." Unsurprisingly, Pein and Konan drank. Surprisingly, Kakuzu drank. He went next. "I never… peeked at girls in a bathhouse." Kakuzu and Sasori drank. Next to go was Tobi. "I never… was a good boy." Tobi drank, but no one joined him. After a good laugh at Tobi's expense, the game continued. "I never… snuck into a village just to go to a strip club," Zetsu murmured. Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi drank to this. The game started to get more and more lewd, and soon Konan decided it was time to play a new game. "How about a game of truth or dare?" she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. We all agreed, and so the game began.

"Pein, truth or dare?" Hidan asked. "Truth." Hidan grinned. "Alright then. Have you and Konan fucked yet?" Pein glanced at Konan, then back at Hidan. Grinning like an idiot, he nodded. There were a few wolf whistles before the game got back on track. "Kisame, truth or dare?" He answered. "Truth." Pein asked, "Is the member of Akatsuki you fantasized about male?" Kisame looked nervous, and I think he blushed. Hard to tell with that blue skin. "Y-yes," he murmured. Hidan, Pein and Deidara fell backwards, laughing. Itachi looked… strangely happy. "My turn. Itachi, was the strip club you went to male or female?" This question was met with more laughs. Itachi glanced at Kisame, then at the floor. "Male," he whispered.

The others laughed, but I felt sorry for him. So I turned the tables. "Deidara, truth or dare?" He paused, weighing up the options. "Dare, yeah," he finally said. I grinned. "Kiss Kakuzu." He stared at me. "Hell no, yeah. No way am I doing that, yeah." Pein grinned at him. "Oh yes you are." Deidara looked between me and Pein, before seeking help from the others. No one opposed the dare except for Kakuzu. "Fine, yeah," he sighed, and moved so he was in front of Kakuzu. He pulled Kakuzu's mask down and kissed him, before hurrying back to his place in the circle. There were wolf whistles and lewd comments were made before the game was back under way. After his dare, Deidara drank more and more saké, until he passed out. We continued to play without him, until one by one, the saké took its toll on everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another chapter! Sorry for the party scene, I needed to write something pleasant, or I'd become a Jashinist, lol. For those who don't know, to play 'I Never', someone says I never...saw a boy naked, for example. If you have, you drink, or put a bead in a bowl or we. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as Konan rushed to the bathroom, Pein following. Kisame and Itachi got closer and closer together, until they passed out on top of each other. Kakuzu had already gone to bed, as had Zetsu and Tobi. Sasori stood and made it halfway to his room before passing out. I watched Hidan, and felt like I should do something. Standing, I wobbled towards Hidan and helped him stand. I led him to his room, and helped him onto his bed. Turning away, I nearly fell when he grabbed my hand. I sat beside him, and found myself getting sleepier and sleepier. Soon I was curled up beside him, and fell asleep in his arms.

Waking in the morning was interesting. The first thing to register in my mind was the throbbing going on in my head. It felt like my brain was having a rave. The second thing I noticed was that sometime at the party last night, I had lost my shirt. The third thing I noticed was Hidan. He was lying spreadeagled on the bed, leaving barely enough room for me. I stood, and immediately sat down again. Groaning, I knew that I'd have to move soon. Gritting my teeth, I tried again, this time with better results. The first thing I wanted was a drink, something to wash the furry feeling off my tongue. I moved into the kitchen area, only now wondering where Akatsuki got its electricity from. _Don't worry about that now. First get some coffee._

I grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, so others would have coffee when they woke. When my coffee was done, I grabbed some sake and drank, washing it down with the coffee. Feeling a little better, I decided it was time to tackle the mystery of the missing shirt. I wandered back into the room I shared with Hidan and Kakuzu, thinking that I'd taken it off before I went to bed. Not finding it, I searched main part of the cavern. No luck. I tried Konan's room, but only found Pein and Konan lying twisted in the sheets, clearly naked. Leaving that image behind, I tried Deidara and Sasori. It wasn't there either. Next I tried Itachi and Kisame's room, but left quickly when I saw the two lying in bed together. Thankfully, they were both fully clothed. Still no luck.

The shirt wasn't in Zetsu and Tobi's room, nor was it in the bathroom. Wandering back into the main part of the cavern, I saw Hidan and Sasori sitting on the couch, heads in hands. I walked back into the kitchen and poured them both a strong cup of coffee. I took the coffee and the sake to them. "Drink the sake first, and then wash it down with the coffee," I murmured quietly. They complied, and I could see they felt a little better already. Suddenly, Hidan was looking away, face red. "Kanna, where's your shirt?" Sasori asked, seemingly unfazed. I shrugged. "No idea. It's my only clean one too." I turned to Hidan. "I never thought you'd be the one to turn away," I said, teasing. He glared at me. I stretched my arms over my head. His face grew redder, and I laughed.

Pein chose that moment to walk in. I poured him some coffee and gave him the same tips I'd given Sasori and Hidan. He thanked me, and tried the hangover cure. Looking a little better almost immediately, he turned to me. "Kanna, I think I used your shirt to clean up Konan. I'm sorry." I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'll just have to borrow someone else's shirt for a while." Konan walked in, and heard me. "You can borrow one of mine if you'd like. Come with me." I followed Konan into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed. She rifled through her draws a while, before she found a clean top that might fit me. It had a high collar and no sleeves, and stopped just above my belly button. It was black with the outline of a rose stitched in blue on the bottom right corner. I pulled it on a little awkwardly. The shirt was tight around my chest, and I felt a little weird with my midriff revealed.

I looked up to see Konan staring at me. "What?" I asked, self-conscious. "Can I do your hair?" she asked. I nodded. "Sure." Konan grinned, and grabbed her brush. "This is going to be so much fun!" I smiled at her, a little nervous. Ten minutes later Konan had tamed my long black hair into a fishtail halfway down, leaving the lower half loose, that hung down my back. She looked delighted with her work, and I smiled at her excitement. She grabbed me and we headed back into the main part of the cavern. Seeing that others had woken, I moved into the kitchen and made some more coffee. I brought it out on a tray, and placed it on the table. Noticing the others staring at me, I got all self-conscious.

"What?" I asked quietly. Deidara answered. "We were just admiring your belly ring. We didn't know you had one." I glanced down, only now remembering the ring. I looked up again, still a little self-conscious. "I made you some coffee, for the hangover." They thanked me, and returned to taking stock of their conditions. I sat on the floor in front of Hidan, who was on the couch. Without thinking I leant back against his legs. Luckily for me, everyone's attention was drawn to Kisame and Itachi, who had just woken. "How was your night?" I asked, teasing. Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other, before Itachi said, "I don't remember much. I remember playing Truth or Dare, and after that, nothing." I smiled at him knowingly, and a red tinge crept up his cheeks.

The day was spent lounging around. No one cared to do much. They were either too tired, too hung over, or just didn't feel like doing anything. I spent most of the day leaning against Hidan's legs as he sat on the couch, tired. "Pein, I've been meaning to ask you. Where do you get your electricity from?" He stared at me a while, unfocused, before shaking himself and answering, "There are cables that run through this cavern. They pass through the nearby town." I nodded, suddenly tired. "K." I crawled onto the couch on put my head on Hidan's lap, where I quickly fell asleep. What a rough morning it had been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The hangover chapter! I just had to add this in for the hell of it. Hope you enjoyed, please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

It was my turn to do the week's shopping. After the incident in the Land of Water, Pein had decided that one person would go shopping once a week, and all shopping was to be done in the smaller countries. I decided to go shopping in the Land of Frost, as currently we were in the Akatsuki headquarters in the Land of Lightning. It was cold, and snow began to fall halfway through my shopping. Not worried by the snow, I didn't rush the shopping, instead enjoying the time away from the base. It was peaceful, it was different. Soon we would go after the Tailed Beasts, but right now everyone was still in the preparation stages. I enjoyed the time away from headquarters, and loved the change of scenery.

Of course, something had to happen to ruin the moment. Wandering through the streets, I spotted a familiar face. Cursing, I ducked into a nearby store. The Hyūga who had been a part of the team that had cornered Hidan and I had rounded the corner, and may have spotted me. I peeked out the doorway, wary. Her wide, lavender-hued eyes stared back at me, surprised. Before she could say a word, I put my hand over her mouth. "Where the others?" I hissed menacingly. The girl blinked, terrified. Guilt started to form, but I quashed it, focusing on the task at hand. She shook her head, and stumbled. I pulled her inside, and dragged her to a corner.

"Where are the others?" I asked again, voice low and dark. I removed my hand from her mouth, and she started gasping. "Th-they're not h-here. I-I'm with d-different people." I cocked my head. "Others? Who?" She shook her head, determination glinting in her eyes. "N-no. I won't t-tell you. I w-won't let you h-hurt hi-them." I stared at her, calculating. Smiling, I nodded. "Alright, fine. I'm not here to hurt anyone anyway. So who is he? The one you desperately want to protect?" The girl blushed, and looked down. Grinning, I patted her on the shoulder. "I take it he doesn't know? Don't worry, you'll get him one day." She looked up, a small smile on her face. "Th-thanks, I-I think." Turning to go, I called to her, "Forget you ever saw me here." I vanished in a blood mist, leaving the girl staring at the spot I had been standing.

Outside again, I wandered through the streets, finishing up my shopping. A loud voice caught my attention. "But Sakura, I'm hungry! Even ninjas need to eat!" Silent as a cat, I quickly moved towards a nearby doorway, blocked from view of the two shinobi walking past. "I don't care; we need to find Hinata and Kakashi-sensei. We wouldn't be lost if you hadn't stopped to yell at that poor kid." A blonde boy and a pink-haired girl rounded the corner. Both had headbands, marking them as shinobi. Hinata must have been the girl I had spoken to earlier. That left their Sensei. _Shit._ I lunged out of the doorway and onto a nearby roof, narrowly avoiding having a kunai pressed against my throat.

Turning, I spotted silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, and a face almost completely covered by a mask and a headband. I didn't hang around to find out more, instead choosing that moment to leave. The shopping was done, and I didn't need anyone else knowing I was in the area. Glancing back at the village, I almost wish I didn't have to return to living in a cave. Still, I had friends there, and they were my family. Besides, staying in that village any longer would have caused a lot of trouble for the rest of Akatsuki. I sprinted away, even in my speed being careful not to leave a trail that could be easily followed. The last thing I wanted was to move again, especially since we'd all be moving away from each other when we went for the rest of the Tailed Beasts. Soon, I would be staying with Pein and Konan while the others went hunting. I was to remain with them because I was not a known member of Akatsuki, and would have other uses.

Back at the Akatsuki base, I warned Pein of the shinobi who had spotted me. He seemed interested in the silver-haired Jōnin, and asked Itachi if he knew of him, as he had once been a shinobi from the same village. "Kanna, did he have hair that seemed to defy gravity?" I nodded, grinning. "Did he wear a mask covering the bottom half of his face?" Again I nodded. Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple. "That was probably Kakashi. He has the sharingan, and his dogs are quite capable trackers. Are you sure you weren't followed?" he inquired. I nodded, glad I'd bothered to cover my tracks. Itachi glanced at me, gaze approving.

Pein sighed. "Why did he attack you?" I shrugged. "I had a chat with one of the younger shinobi with him. She'd been with the group who cornered Hidan and I in the Land of Water." Pein looked furious. "You talked to her?" I sighed. "Don't jump to conclusions, she spotted me first. She doesn't know anything, so you can relax." Pein seemed to sag a little, all his energy vanishing in a moment. "I hope you're right." Walking into the kitchen, I packed away the shopping. Turning, I found Hidan watching me. "What?" I asked, a sneer almost creeping into my voice. He just watched me for a second longer, before shrugging and turning away. I walked back into the main cavern. "So now what?"

Konan giggled from her spot on the couch. "I've organised a few games to play, since everyone seems to be so bored. Why don't we start with twister?" I raised an eyebrow, and wasn't the only one who seemed a little sceptical. Kakuzu was glaring at Konan, and Sasori just looked bored. Pein put on some music, and the game began. "Okay, first up, right hand on red." Six hands fought for a red circle, not that there was any need. Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and I were all playing. "Okay, right foot yellow." There was a lot of shuffling as everyone tried to wiggle their right foot onto a yellow circle. "Left hand, green," Konan said, giggling. Suddenly, everyone was starting to cross over each other.

"Right hand, green!" Pein and Sasori were laughing at us, as everyone found themselves holding someone else's hand. I found my hand on Itachi's, Hidan was sharing a circle with Deidara, and Tobi was sharing with Kisame. Glancing at the mat, I had to wonder why. People could have had both their hands on the one circle, and not had to share with others. _Oh well._ "Left foot, blue!" More shuffling, and Kisame fell over. He was eliminated, while everyone else claimed a circle. "Left hand, red!" I shrieked. "Who's touching my butt!" Konan giggled, and I turned to see Itachi blushing. "It was an accident, I swear!" I mock glared at him, and stuck my tongue out. "Left hand, yellow!" Konan called between giggles. A sudden shift in the mass of twisting bodies caused everyone to fall.

I found myself lying on top of Hidan, his face centimetres from mine. I blushed, and tried to move away. I was pinned under Deidara and Tobi, who was yelling, "Tobi's a good boy!" while Deidara seemed to be strangling him. Itachi was standing to the side, having managed to extricate himself, and was laughing. I looked back down at Hidan, who seemed to be a little red. I blamed the lack of oxygen, and wriggled, trying to get off him. Deidara and Tobi were still arguing, and refused to budge. "Well, I guess we're stuck here a little longer. So how's it going?" Hidan laughed, and I joined him, the silliness of the situation finally catching on. The pressure on me lightened, and I found I could move again. Standing, I helped Hidan to his feet, blushing. He mumbled his thanks, and we separated, quickly moving to different rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Shopping! and Twister! More fun stuff! Seriously, I had to lay off the morbid stuff a while, I was getting funny ideas. Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into the main part of the cavern, stretching my arms above my head. Spotting Hidan looking, I grinned at him. He turned away, blushing. Hearing footsteps, I turned to face Itachi. He was watching me, disapproving of my antics. I smiled at him, and sauntered away. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a muesli bar. Sitting at the table, I opened it and began to eat. Reaching for a cup, I jumped when it cracked. Staring at the cup, I dismissed it as weak clay. Walking back into the main part of the cavern, I was just in time for Pein to begin the meeting.

"Deidara, Sasori, tomorrow you will move against the Kazekage. You are to capture him and take him to the cavern nearby. Do not fail." They nodded, and everyone returned to what they were doing. Pein pulled Itachi and Kisame aside. "I want you two there to slow down any teams that come after the Kazekage. The One-Tail must be secured." Itachi and Kisame nodded, and headed into their room to begin preparations. I watched them go, uneasy. It felt like something was going to go wrong. Shrugging it off as superstitions, I turned to Pein. "Can you put off the hunt for a couple of days? We need a day off to relax." Pein stared at me as though I'd grown ears and a tail and started meowing.

Konan had overheard the conversation, and walked over to join us. "She's right," she said quietly. "We could use a day off. All this training and preparation, we need something to distract us, just for a short time." Pein considered Konan's words, and sighed. "Alright, I can postpone it a few days. What exactly did you have in mind?" I turned to Konan, smiling. She grinned back. We turned to Pein, and said together, "How about a day at the beach?" A small smile crept across Pein's face, and his nose began to bleed. "Alright, a day at the beach it is." Konan and I shrieked with excitement, and turned to each other, giggling. "Ooh, I don't have a swimsuit," I murmured. Konan giggled some more. "Great! Shopping trip!"

I headed into my room and grabbed my wallet. Walking back out into the living room, I found Konan waiting for me. "Come on, we gotta find you something great to wear so that you can impress Hidan," she said, overly loud and giggly. I blushed, and stared at the floor. Konan grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go!" We walked outside, and vanished in a swirl of paper. We appeared outside a large village, at the edge of a nearby forest. Konan walked forwards, and I followed. For this trip we'd forsaken our cloaks. I was wearing the same top Konan had leant me after the party, over a pair of black ANBU style pants. Konan was wearing a blue halter top over a mesh shirt, and a pair of black ANBU style pants.

She led me to a nearby store that sold swimsuits. She walked in, dragging me with her. She went straight for a wall displaying bikinis, and started browsing. Before long she found a blue one that was connected with small metal roses. I waited outside the dressing room while she tried it on, and was amazed when she walked through out. "Oh my god, you look amazing!" I squealed. Konan squealed with me. She went and put her clothes back on, then dragged me back to the bikinis. "Alright, your turn. Now you've gotta pick something!" I browsed the bikinis, a little embarrassed. Before long, I found a red one with the grim reaper stitched into the top, and headed to the dressing rooms to try it on.

Pulling it on, I was surprised to see that it fit. Walking out of the dressing room, I found Konan waiting for me. Her jaw dropped when she saw me. "Oh my god, you look incredible!" I grinned, blushing furiously. "Really?" She nodded. "Hidan is gonna love that bikini." I ran back into the dressing room and quickly got dressed. Walking back out, I decided to go for it. We bought our bikinis and returned to the Akatsuki hideout in a swirl of paper. "It's time to hit the beach!"

We found an empty stretch of sand and laid out our towels. Konan and I stretched out, planning on catching a few rays before going for a swim. Sasori was sitting in the shade, desperately trying to keep dry and keep the sand from getting into his joints. Kisame was in the water, swimming like a fish. Itachi had joined him, though his swimming abilities were nowhere near as good as Kisame's. Pein had joined Konan on the sand, and Kakuzu was standing at the edge of the water. Hidan was sneaking up on Kakuzu, and I could see what was going to happen. Before Hidan could push Kakuzu into the water, Kakuzu flipped him, dumping him in the water.

I laughed as Hidan surfaced, spluttering. He yanked Kakuzu's leg, pulling him down in the surf with him. I giggled, watching Kakuzu splutter and try to dunk Hidan again. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to join in. While the two of them were distracted, I stripped down to my bikini and raced across the sand. Hidan didn't see me coming, but Kakuzu did. He backed away from Hidan, grinning. I leapt, hitting the water with a splash. My arm smacked Hidan in the back, knocking him down with a splash. I hit the water with a loud splash, and surfaced, laughing. Hidan was staring at me, a slight blush on his face.

I stood and turned in a circle. "Do you like it?" I asked playfully. He nodded, his face growing redder and redder. I glanced over at Konan, who gave me a thumbs up. Grinning, I turned back to Hidan and Kakuzu. "Who's up for a game of beach volleyball?" Hidan grinned, and Kakuzu nodded. We headed back up on to the beach, where we were joined by Pein and Konan, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi. The teams for the game were sorted out. On one team was Konan, Deidara, Itachi and me. On the other was Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame. The game started off slow, but soon everyone was having fun. Before long, it was too hot to play beach volleyball, and everyone decided it was time to rest in the shade a while.

Pein settled on his towel next to Konan. Itachi and Kisame settled under a large tree together, and were joined by Sasori and Deidara. Kakuzu joined Tobi and Zetsu further down the beach. I joined Hidan at the other end of the beach, shielded by a large tree. Soon I was feeling sleepy, and decided to take a little nap. Rolling onto my side, I found myself in Hidan's arms. He held me close, and soon I fell asleep. That day at the beach was the most fun I, or anyone else in Akatsuki, had had in ages. Returning home was disappointing, but we were all tired and knew it was time to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A beach trip! Yea, still more fun stuff. I know, I know, you're waiting for the morbid stuff, right? Fear not, it will return! Eventually. Hope you enjoyed the image of Itachi in board shorts, lol. Please review!<strong>

**Hidan- Itachi? What about me, you fucker!  
>MaiaSakamoto- K, fine. Enjoy the image of Hidan in board shorts too. And Deidara!<strong>

**Thanks to ComicGeek and animegeek123 for sticking with this story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Deidara, what happened to you?" Konan exclaimed. She rushed to his side, and I followed. Deidara sat, exhausted and injured. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. _Seriously, do we keep __**everything**__ in here? _Returning to the main part of the cavern, I knelt beside Deidara and tended to his wounds with Konan's help. Itachi handed Deidara a glass of water, and sat. We waited patiently for Deidara to get his breath back, anxious to know what had happened. Pein chose that moment to walk into the room. "Deidara, did you succeed in capturing the Ichibi?" Deidara nodded, and winced. "We succeeded, but…." He paused to catch his breath, before continuing. "Sasori was defeated by a shinobi of the Leaf and a shinobi of the Sand."

Konan gasped, and I sat back on my heels, reeling. Sasori was dead? How could that be? "What happened?" Pein asked. Deidara looked up at him. "We got the Ichibi. A team of shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and an old lady from the Hidden Sand Village followed. The boy and his Sensei followed me, they were after the Kazekage. The old lady and the kunoichi stayed behind to face Sasori. Somehow, they took him down." He leant forwards, head in hands. Konan patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay; it's not your fault. He was ready for this, as are all of us. You need to be strong, for his sake." Deidara nodded, and stood. "I need some rest." He walked into the room he'd shared with Sasori, and closed the door. We glanced at each other, sorrow written across everyone's faces.

Pein sighed, and stood. "We must continue. I know that we will all miss Sasori, but the mission goes ahead. Hidan, Kakuzu, you're up. You're to go after the Two-Tails. You leave tomorrow." I glanced up at them. Hidan was grinning, while Kakuzu had his mask back on, making it hard to determine his feelings. They nodded, and moved to their room to prepare for the journey. I watched them go, worry gnawing at my chest. Hidan couldn't die, but I still worried. And Kakuzu could die, though it would take a couple of tries. What would I do if either of them died or were incapacitated? Still, it was none of my business, and I could only watch as they prepared themselves for the long journey.

Early the next morning I found myself sitting on the cliff edge, watching the sun rise. The air was brisk, and I could feel winter coming. Shivering, I hugged my knees to my chest. The sun inched higher and higher above the forest spread out below me, tinting the sky pink and gold and blood red. The red seemed to wash through the other colours in a stream, long tendrils stretching out and covering the sky. I switched my gaze to the birds flying over the trees, their silhouettes dark against the sun's rays. A low voice behind me caught my attention. "What are you doing up so early?" I sat still, unwilling to turn away from the sight before me. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"Kanna, we'll be fine. You know that better than anyone. If it gets bad, I'll protect Hidan," Kakuzu murmured teasingly. "Hey! I heard that you fucker! You're the one who's going to need fucking protection!" Kakuzu chuckled, and I giggled. Kakuzu turned and walked away. "Hidan!" he called over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Hidan sighed. "I'll be right with you fucker." He walked towards me. "Kanna, Kakuzu's right. We'll be fine." I nodded, and couldn't stop a small tear sliding down my cheek. He crouched next to me and put his arms round me. "Really, we'll be back before you know it." He kissed me, and held me tight. All too soon he was gone, following Kakuzu into the unknown to battle a dangerous enemy.

I returned to the headquarters and headed into my room. I collapsed onto my bed and lay there all day, not feeling like doing anything. Konan brought me dinner and sat with me a while, but I said little to her and she left eventually. I spent the next few days like this, before Itachi had had enough. "Kanna, if you don't come out of your room this instant, I will drag you out myself!" he roared. I ignored him, just like I'd ignored everyone else. Suddenly I found myself thrown over Itachi's shoulder, and he carried me into the main part of the cavern, still in my underwear. Shrieking, I slapped his back and kicked, trying to get him to put me down. Itachi complied, and dumped me on the lounge. I jumped to my feet and made a run for my room, but Kisame intercepted. "Sorry," he said, grinning apologetically. "I can't let you go back in there." I glared. "I need to put some clothes on," I growled menacingly. Kisame said nothing, just moved out of the way. He followed me into my room, making sure I didn't climb back into bed again.

I walked back into the main room, fully clothed and grumbling. "What the hell, Itachi?" I glared at him. He just stared back, face impassive. Konan laughed. "Kanna, you have something you need to do. Although, Itachi _should_ have let you get dressed first," she said, glaring at him. He shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at him. "What?" I asked sullenly. Konan grinned. "You're medical attention is needed in the kitchen." I sighed, and walked into the kitchen. I stared at the floor the entire time, a little unwilling to be here. I knelt on the floor, and began tending to a leg wound. A hand fisted in my hair and forced my head up. "What, aren't you happy to see us?" My eyes widened in shock. "Hidan? Kakuzu?" They laughed, and Hidan let go of my hair. I jumped to my feet and hugged them both, laughing.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked back into the kitchen, Hidan carrying me on his shoulder. I slapped his back and kicked, a strange sense of déjà vu causing me to giggle. He dumped me on the couch and sat beside me, arm around my shoulders. Konan grinned at me. "I thought that'd cheer you up." I smiled at her. "Yeah, it really did." I turned to Hidan and Kakuzu, curious. "So it went well then?" I asked. Kakuzu nodded, and Hidan grinned. "The Jinchūriki caused us a little trouble, but we caught her. Zetsu took her to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path," Kakuzu said. Hidan growled. "That little bitch scratched the hell out of me." I laughed. "What, not a fan of cats?" Hidan just grumbled. "Not that cat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Back to Akatsuki stuff! I'm sorry to say this story may end soon. I always run out of ideas halfway through a story, lol. Please review! Thanks to ComicGeek and animegeek123. You keep this story going<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Kakuzu and Hidan had gone out on a bounty hunt again. I had no interest in that particular hunt, so I opted to stay behind. In the kitchen, I reached for a cup when it cracked. I thought nothing of it, though worry seemed to lodge itself in my gut. I wandered throughout the Akatsuki hideout, and wandered outside, agitated. Night fell, and still I couldn't relax. I spent most of the night pacing. As dawn approached, I readied my staff and checked my weapons belt to make sure I had everything. "Do you have to go?" Konan whispered, appearing from the shadows of the trees. I nodded, rechecking everything. Konan hugged me. "Good luck," she whispered, before fading back into the trees. Straightening, I faced east and took off, sprinting through the forest. I'd packed light, and made good headway that day. Stopping in a small clearing, I ate a light dinner and leapt into a nearby tree to sleep. I slept very little, and rose before dawn.

I travelled even further that second day, watching the scenery change from forest to grass plain and back to forest again. Another day passed in this manner, and soon I could hear the sounds of a battle. I raced forward, but I was too late to save Kakuzu. I saw him fall, tears streaming down my cheeks. I sat there, hidden from view. Shouts brought my attention to another fight, this one within the trees. I raced through the treetops, and reached the battle just in time to see Hidan at the bottom of a large hole in pieces. The shinobi battling him set off explosive tags, burying Hidan under rock and soil. I cried out, the sound animalistic and inhuman. The shinobi started, and scanned the treetops. I appeared behind him in a blood mist, and sliced his arm with my staff. Before he could retaliate I disappeared again.

Reappearing on a patch of ground nearby, I cut my leg, blood pooling in the bowl I carried with me. Quickly I drew the symbol of Jashin on the ground. The shinobi who had taken out Hidan turned, and froze when he saw me. I grinned savagely at him. "You dare harm what is mine? You will pay!" I stabbed my leg and pulled the blade of the staff up, ripping flesh from bone. The shinobi screamed, the pain increased threefold by my ritual. He dropped to the ground, clutching his leg. I slashed my torso next, and watched with satisfaction as the shinobi screamed even louder. Yelling alerted me to the arrival of reinforcements, and I leapt into the trees, watching from a distance. A boy with black hair and the pink-haired girl from my last shopping trip approached. The shinobi I'd fought stood and walked towards them, stumbling slightly.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" the girl asked, holding him steady. Shikamaru nodded, and turned towards the trees. "What is it?" the girl asked again. "It's nothing, Sakura. Let's go." They started to walk away. The black-haired boy glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes locked with mine. We stared at each other a while, before Sakura called to him. "Sai, let's go!" He followed, glancing my way one more time. I waited until I was sure they'd gone, then leapt down to the hole that Hidan had been buried in. Placing my gear under a nearby tree, I knelt on the ground and began to move the stones and earth burying Hidan. It took me the rest of the day and all night, but in the morning of the next day I finally broke through. Carefully, I pulled each part of Hidan from the earth, until he was in a pile under a tree.

Looking at him, I giggled. He snarled at me. "What's so funny?" I smothered a laugh. "I didn't realise I could carry you around in my backpack." Hidan just glared at me. "Kakuzu's dead isn't he." I nodded, a tear escaping. Hidan sighed. "At least he went the way he wanted to." I nodded again, a small smile on my face. I turned to Hidan. "So how do I put you back together?" I asked. Hidan laughed. "Just stitch me together. It'll heal naturally pretty quickly, but I need to be held together for the process." I grabbed my bag and pulled out the first aid kit I'd brought. Carefully I put Hidan together again, the process taking the rest of the day and part of the night. Once Hidan was stitched together again, he couldn't move until he was fully healed, so we spent the next day in that clearing.

The morning Hidan was healed we sat and tried to decide what to do. "I've had it with Akatsuki," I murmured. "I like everyone, and I'll miss them, but the goal is just too ridiculous. We've lost Sasori and Kakuzu already." Hidan watched my rant, thoughtful. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" I blinked, surprised. I hadn't thought he would suggest that idea. I had entertained the idea, but dismissed it when I realised Hidan wasn't likely to go for it. Now he was suggesting it. I grinned at him. "I like that idea. Where should we go?" Hidan thought a moment. "Why don't we go to the Land of Fire? No one would expect me there, since I'm buried alive, and few people know you." I nodded, liking his idea.

We left the next day, headed for the Land of Fire. The journey was long, and often we had to hide from shinobi passing through. Soon we reached a village that we decided was suitable for living in. Knowing we would only be staying a few years, we chose a medium-sized apartment to live in together. We made friends with other people in the village, and hid our faith and skills as shinobi. The village we lived in wasn't a shinobi village, so the risk of us being discovered was low. One day however, familiar faces appeared in the village. The shinobi with the silver hair that seemed to defy gravity wandered in one day. The blonde boy and the pink-haired girl called Sakura were with him, and they were accompanied by the boy with black hair who had been present when Hidan was buried. He wore a shirt that showed off his midriff. _That's an interesting look for a boy. Lucky he can pull it off._ I watched from the roof of our apartment as they headed for the house of the leader of the village.

Curious, I went against my better judgement and followed them across the rooftops. The blonde boy and Sakura were arguing again, and hadn't noticed that they were being followed. The silver-haired Jōnin seemed to have noticed me long ago, but wasn't interested. The black-haired boy, however, kept glancing over his shoulder, gaze sliding over the rooftops. Each time he looked I ducked, but I knew he knew I was there. Whether or not he recognised me was up for debate. The shinobi headed into the village leader's house, and I sat on the roof to eavesdrop. "I'm so glad you could come," the village leader said. "We have, uh, Jashinists in the village. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, and they've been very good. But recently, people have been going missing. We find their bodies eventually, torn up. We were hoping you could do something about them." I choked, surprised. People had gone missing, and the village had discovered Hidan and I were Jashinists? Worse, they'd called in shinobi who would recognise us.

The shinobi below us responded, though I couldn't quite catch what they were saying. "Thank you, Kakashi. We really appreciate your help in this matter." _So the silver-haired one is called Kakashi. But what about the black-haired boy and the blonde?_ The sound of footsteps woke me from my musings. "Sai, would you quit smiling like that? It's creepy!" I recognised the voice of the loud blonde. _So the black-haired boy is Sai. _"But Naruto, I need to practice. It says so in this book, see?" _Okay, so he's a nut job. And the blonde is Naruto._ "Shut up!" Glancing over the edge of the roof, I saw that Sai and Naruto were lying on the ground, their faces pressed into the solid earth. Sakura stood over them, her fist raised. Kakashi looked amused. "Sakura, we need them conscious for this." She glanced at Kakashi, and sighed. "Alright. We'd better find these Jashinists then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woo! More story! I just had to have Sakura bash Naruto and Sai. Leaving the Akatsuki kinda sux, but they wont survive much longer anyway. Please review! Oh, and thanks to ComicGeek and animegeek123 who r still following this story. You guys are awesome! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Let's find those Jashinists." I leapt away, racing back to the apartment I shared with Hidan. Bursting through the doorway, I nearly collided with him. "What's got you so fucking worked up?" he asked, surprised. Panting, I told him what I'd heard. Sitting, I glared at him. "You didn't do this, did you?" Hidan smiled sheepishly. "Only one or two. If more have gone missing, it's not my doing." I laughed, unsurprised that he'd taken the lives of one or two. But that left us with a problem. Who had killed the others? Remembering the shinobi looking for us, I leapt to my feet. "We have to go. The shinobi looking for the killer know who we are." We left in a hurry, barely remembering to lock the door behind us. It wouldn't stop them from entering, but it would give the impression that whoever lived there was out for the day. Dashing across the rooftops, I kept an eye out for the team.

A well-timed kick almost knocked me to the ground, but I managed to stay on my feet. Sai stood before us, face blank. Glancing to the sides, I saw Sakura and Naruto advancing on us. Straightening, I smiled. We could take them on. Whirling, I grabbed Hidan's arm and leapt backwards, dragging us both out of range of the electricity glowing in Kakashi's hand. He cancelled the jutsu, and glared at me. I stood in front of Hidan, unwilling to see him defeated again. Wary, I listened to the movements of the others, staring Kakashi down. He lifted his hands in a sign of peace. "Relax, I just want to talk. I've got a few questions for you." I crouched lower, shifting forward until I was almost on my hands and feet. Hidan stood behind me and to my left, leaning against his scythe. "What kind of questions?" he asked, casually swinging his scythe. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, though it was difficult.

A flicker of movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I shoved Hidan to the side. The blonde one, Naruto, narrowly missed hitting him with his jutsu. I recognised it from the fight that killed Kakuzu, and hissed. Kakashi just rolled his eye. "Naruto, we're here to ask questions, not attack them." Naruto looked surprised. "But they're members of Akatsuki. We should be attacking them." I laughed quietly, drawing attention to myself. "Former members," I murmured, remembering the people I'd left behind. I missed them. "You're still wanted criminals," Naruto said, almost whining. "Come on Kakashi, we should be taking them out." I glared at him, never fully turning away from Kakashi. My mistake was forgetting about Sai for a second. A kunai lodged in my side, just below my rib cage. Laughing, I pulled it free and hurled it back to its owner. "Better luck next time."

Turning back to Kakashi, I frowned. "We're not involved in the recent deaths. We have nothing to do with the people going missing. Try somewhere else." Kakashi nodded, unsurprised that I knew what he was there for. After all, he'd known their conversation was overheard by someone on the roof. He glanced over my shoulder, and tipped his head forward. I leapt towards him, and managed to avoid the punch that had been aimed at me by Sakura. Hidan was not so lucky. His rib cage had caved in, and punctured a lung. I watched him a moment to make sure he was okay before focusing on my own fight. "I enjoyed that you little fucker! Got anymore?" I shook my head slightly. A bright flash and the feeling of a thousand hot senbon driving into my skin alerted me to how close Kakashi had gotten in that second. He had aimed his electric jutsu at me, and it had connected with my leg. Turning, I formed some hand seals and murmured, "Water style, Water Whip Jutsu!" Water formed into a long whip, which I wrapped around Kakashi's hands, effectively sealing any jutsu he might use.

He glared at me, and I grinned. "I thought you were here just to ask questions," I called mockingly. "Let Kakashi go!" Naruto yelled, and charged at me. I stuck out my leg and tripped him, while keeping my gaze on Kakashi. Naruto fell off the rooftop, and I heard the thud when he hit the ground. Smothering a laugh, I released Kakashi. "I told you, we have nothing to do with it. Go look somewhere else." I turned away, and began walking in the direction of the apartment I shared with Hidan. Kakashi's fist flew towards me, but was blocked by Hidan's scythe. "Fucking try that again, and you'll lose your fucking head," he growled menacingly. I glanced over my shoulder at Kakashi, smiling. "At least I still have someone important to me." Kakashi froze, his one visible eye widening slightly. Laughing, I vanished in a blood mist, Hidan doing the same. We reappeared on a nearby rooftop and watched them a while, before heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know this chapters a lil short. I didnt feel like writing much at the time, sorry bout that. Hope all u readers r enjoying the story, please review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"Kanna, may I come in?" I glanced at the door, smiling when I realised I was trying to look through it. Grabbing a kunai, I tucked it into my sleeve and opened the door. "What do you want, Kakashi?" I asked, hiding my curiousity in a bored voice. I stepped back from the door, letting him inside. He sat on the couch, and I poured him a cup of tea. Kakashi took his time answering the question, choosing to sip his tea and gaze around the room. Placing his cup on the table, he turned to face me. "I want your help with the investigation." I turned to him, surprised. "Why do you want my help?" Kakashi glanced at me. He might have been smiling a little under his mask, but who can tell? "Because you won't protect anyone except Hidan. I don't think he did it. Besides, I can keep an eye on you this way."

I shrugged. It almost made sense. Almost. Still, I could watch him while he watches me. "Alright, on one condition. If I help, you leave us alone." Kakashi nodded, agreeing to the condition. Standing, he turned towards the door. Pausing, he said, "Hang on to those you care about. Once they're gone, you have nothing left." He walked out the door, leaving me to wonder who he'd lost. Banging on the roof alerted me to Hidan's return. Wandering outside, I saw him on facing off against Kakashi. Sighing, I leapt onto the roof and interrupted the staring contest. I faced Hidan, hand resting lightly on his chest. "Relax," I murmured. "He's not here to start a fight." Hidan backed down reluctantly, and sneered at Kakashi. I turned to him, face dark. "Go." He bowed his head mockingly and left.

Hidan turned to me. "What was that about?" I sighed, shaking my head. "He wants me to help with the mission he and his team are on. I agreed." Hidan looked furious. "Kanna," he growled warningly. I glared at him. "It's my choice. Besides, it'll get you off the hook, and he won't bother us." Hidan seemed to settle a little, though rage still shadowed his face. I hopped off the roof and walked inside, bored. Hidan followed, and shut the door. He walked up behind me and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. I leaned into his warmth, relaxing. I hadn't realised just how tense I'd been. Turning in his arms, I hugged him, and held him tight. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

An idea popped into my head. Slowly I reached for the freezer door behind him. I opened it and grabbed an ice pack. Quietly, I shut the door, before suddenly shoving the ice pack down his pants. Hidan pulled away, cursing. Laughing, I ran into the living room and watched his frantic efforts to get the ice pack out of his pants. He turned to me, grinning evilly. "Kanna, get the fuck over here," he called in a sing-song voice. I laughed. "Come get me." He grinned at me. "I fucking hoped you'd say that." He sprinted round the couch, chasing me through the apartment. I ran, giggling, enjoying the chase. He chased me into the bedroom, and cornered me. I feinted left and slid between his legs, before dashing from the room. He followed, hot on my tail.

He cornered me in the living room and grabbed me round the waist. I shrieked, laughing. He fell onto the couch, pulling me down with him. I smacked him playfully on the chest, and he pinned my arms with one hand. The other brushed hair from my face, and I leaned into his touch. His hand slid down my neck and onto my collarbone, but before this scene of affection could bore the readers, a loud thump could be heard, followed by yelling. Curious, I wandered to the front door and opened it. A man wearing a wolf mask was lying on the ground, blood dripping from under his mask. Another masked man was standing over him, shouting. "Are you okay? What happened?" The man on the ground stood, and his partner steadied him. Spotting me, he straightened and reached for a weapon. His partner turned, also reaching for a weapon.

_ANBU. I should have known._ Confident, I reached for a kunai. "Stop," a voice behind me commanded softly. I froze, knowing that I could still be defeated, even if I was immortal. I let my arms hang loosely at my side, wary. "What do you want?" I asked quietly. The woman behind me shifted slightly before answering. "You are a problem we must remove." _Figures._ I jumped upwards and grabbed the edge of the roof. Swinging myself onto the roof, I glared down at the three ANBU watching me. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Famous last words. A flash of silver caught my eye as a hand tapped my neck, knocking me unconscious. _Fuck._

I woke beside a campfire, arms and legs bound, mouth gagged. I tried to lift my head, but was pulled short by a chain attached to the metal collar around my neck. I growled softly, and looked up as far as I could. It was night, and my captors lounged around a campfire. My staff was lying next to one of them. Watching them, I saw five around the fire. The three that had surrounded me were present, as was one I had never seen before. I was surprised to see that the fifth member of the party was Kakashi. Pissed, I pulled against the chain holding me to the tree. Kakashi looked up at the sound of the chain rattling. He stood and walked over to me. "Here," he said quietly, pulling the gag from my mouth. He held a bottle to my mouth, and I drank.

I glared at him. He chuckled, and sat back on his heels. "You won't get away with this," I hissed, furious. He watched me, curious. I turned away, refusing to look at him. He laughed again, and leaned towards me. "You should worry more about Hidan than yourself right now." I swung round to face him, eyes wide. "What have you done to him?" I growled, voice soft. He sat back, seemingly pondering my question. "Nothing, yet." I hissed. "Why do you need me?" Kakashi glanced at me, amused. "Aren't you clever. We need to find any weaknesses of his, and you are key to that. Not only is there the possibility that you know his weakness, you _are_ one of his weaknesses." I flinched. Kakashi stood and moved back towards the campfire, where he began a conversation with one of the ANBU. I leant back against the tree and closed my eyes. Despite the chains, I fell asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another chapter finished, finally. The Akatsuki have been left behind, but Kanna and Hidan have more problems to face. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Oh, and thanks to ComicGeek, animegeek123, Xanime4lifeX and immortal-lover14 for reviewing and keeping me going with this story!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

When I awoke next, I found myself staring at the ground from a height. It was moving. "Put me down!" I shrieked into the ear of the person carrying me. He grunted, and dropped me. I landed unceremoniously in the dirt, and scowled up at him. He didn't make a sound, just stared at me from behind his mask. I stood, straining against the ropes binding my wrists together. A hand grabbed my wrists, forcing me to still. "Now, now, there'll be none of that," Kakashi murmured from behind me. "Unless you want to be carried again?" I growled softly, flexing my fingers. Kakashi released my wrists and gave me a light shove. We began moving again, and I followed the ANBU members in front of me, aware of Kakashi close behind me.

We followed a road through open fields and across rivers, eventually entering a large forest. The canopy blocked most of the light, and the forest floor was cool and shadowed. I enjoyed the change in scenery, and felt almost relaxed. A sharp tug on the collar around my neck brought me back to reality. I hissed at the woman holding the chain attached to the collar. She stared back at me, mask resembling that of a wolf. We continued through the forest, following a path only the ANBU and Kakashi seemed to know. Soon the sunlight grew stronger, and I realised we were reaching the edge of the forest. A wall loomed in front of us, blocking our path. Sweeping my gaze over it, I spotted a subtle change in the pattern of the wall.

I stared, trying to figure out what it was. A footstep behind me caused me to duck, purely out of reflex. It was a good thing I did. I avoided the chop Kakashi had aimed at my neck, intending to knock me out. Spinning, I lunged at him, but was stopped short by the collar. He laughed softly, amused by my struggle. I glared at him, furious. The woman holding the chain tugged on it, forcing me to face her. I turned towards her, and she blindfolded me. She pulled me forward, and Kakashi shoved me. I nearly fell, but managed to keep my balance. They dragged me closer to the wall. They paused a moment, then pushed me forward again. I felt a drop in temperature briefly, before it heated up. Bright light shone through the blindfold, and I blinked. The blindfold was removed, and I stared around at the scene before me.

We were in a quiet part of Konoha. The streets were deserted and the windows of the buildings shuttered. The ANBU members moved towards the centre of the city. I struggled against the chain, but it was no use. Soon I was being led through the city. People stared as they saw me being dragged by the chain attached to the collar round my neck, my hands tied behind my back. I knew this was being done so that I would be humiliated and that people would become more confident in attacking the Akatsuki, so I held my head high and ignored the stares and murmurs. Kakashi led us to the Hokage's office, stride confident. He marched us through the doors and up to the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door, he entered, dragging me with him. The other ANBU members had vanished, leaving me with Kakashi and the Hokage.

The Hokage was a blonde woman with blue eyes, a purple diamond on her forehead, and ridiculously large boobs. She looked up at me, gaze calculating. "Kakashi, find Ibiki and bring him here." Kakashi nodded. "Right away, Lady Tsunade." He attached the chain to a metal loop in the wall, and left in search of the man known as Ibiki. The Hokage, Tsunade, stared at me. I stared back, refusing to drop my gaze. She smiled. "Such a formidable face," she murmured to herself. I ignored the comment, and held my head high. Footsteps told of the approach of Kakashi and Ibiki. Kakashi walked into the room, followed by a man who wear his headband in a way that covered his entire head. A scar was visible on the side of his face.

Kakashi left at a gesture from Tsunade. She turned to Ibiki. "Take her to the interrogation rooms. You need to find out as much as you can." Ibiki nodded. "As you wish, Lady Tsunade." He untied the chain from the wall and led me from the room. I struggled silently with the rope holding my wrists captive, hoping to free myself before we arrived at our destination. Ibiki dragged me into a dark room with a single chair in the centre. There were no windows, and I found myself missing the sky already. Ibiki removed the chain from the collar, though he left the collar itself around my neck. Walking out the door, he shut it behind him. "Move to the door," he called, voice muffled by the thick wood. I obeyed, still trying to find a way out. "Turn around," Ibiki said. I turned, facing away from the door. A slot opened in the door and the ropes around my wrists were removed. I rubbed my wrists, and walked towards the back wall.

Ignoring the chair, I sat in the corner. At first I tried to think of a way to escape. Soon I began to remember my days with the Akatsuki. I remembered the party and the beach trip, and countless drunken nights. I remembered my first time with Hidan, and blushed at the memory. Soon I grew bored. Channelling chakra into my feet, I walked up the walls and across the ceiling. I found myself running around the walls, until I exhausted my chakra. Falling to the floor, I rested a moment, heart rate slowing. I began to dream of blue skies, of flying above the clouds. I fell through the clouds and swam through the deep ocean. A shark started to circle, and I found myself reaching out to it, curious. It turned to face me, and suddenly I was staring at Kisame as he laughed, chasing Itachi through a meadow.

Konan and Pein sat in the shade of a tree nearby, watching them. Deidara was arguing with Sasori about what true art is, while Kakuzu and Zetsu placed bets. The scene changed, and suddenly Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi had disappeared. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi fell into a large rift that appeared in the meadow. They screamed, reaching out to me. I rushed forwards, trying to help them, but I never got any closer. The rift closed, and I sat up, panting heavily. "Just a dream," I murmured to myself. I returned to pacing the room, now unsure of how much time had passed since I'd been put in there. I sat and tried to meditate, but found that I was too energised. Standing I began to pace again, getting faster and faster until I was sprinting around the room. I leant against the wall, exhausted. _No, I won't break. You can't get me to tell you anything._ I knew they were watching, and I was determined to beat them.

I lay down on the floor and sank into sleep again. Waking, I paced again and managed to meditate for a while. Every so often I would plan my revenge on Kakashi. This routine continued every time I woke. I would wear myself out and fall asleep, and then start all over again. Each time I slept a little while longer. The only thing that interrupted my routine was the delivery of food and water. During a memory of Hidan and I together, I heard a key scraping in a lock. I looked up and tipped my head sideways, eyes wide. Ibiki walked into the room, and sat in the chair. He regarded me, gaze searching. I stared at him, eyes vacant and head tilted. He chuckled. "Nice try, but I know you're still there." I stared back at him, a small smile marking my face. "You didn't really think you could break me, did you?" I murmured, eyes still wide and vacant. Ibiki grinned. "Not at all. It was worth a shot though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Damn, these chapters r surprisingly fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please review! Thanks to ComicGeek, animegeek123, Xanime4lifeX and immortal-lover14 for reviewing! You guys keep me writing this story!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"So, where are you from?" Ibiki asked. I laughed quietly. "Kirigakure." Ibiki nodded, taking in that information. "Do you have any family? Friends?" I tipped my head to the side, blinking slowly. "No family. Friends? I doubt it." This continued a while, Ibiki asking me questions about where I grew up and what my childhood was like. I answered easily enough, though I avoided saying anything that could be used against me or Hidan. Ibiki seemed particularly interested in the temple I had grown up in. I watched him carefully as we talked, searching for a way out of this. Finally, Ibiki stood to go. "I'll be back, don't worry," he said, laughing. I smiled sweetly at him. "I won't." Before he knew what was happening, I sprinted through the door and into the corridor. I ran through the corridors, and raced up the stairs. I leapt out the first window I found, and sprinted through the village.

An alarm sounded, and I turned to see Jōnin and experienced Chūnin racing through the village. Spotting a flash of silver, I headed for it, fury increasing my speed. I hit Kakashi like a wrecking ball, knocking him flying. He landed on his feet, a little stunned. Before he could recover I attacked, lashing out with a kunai knocked from his weapons belt. He dodged, and attacked me from behind. I slashed at him, drawing blood. He looked surprised by the blood trickling down his arm. He held a hand to his shoulder, assessing the damage I'd done. Turning back to me, he glared from beneath his mask. I smiled sweetly, and licked the blood from the kunai. Slashing my wrist with my staff, I traced the symbol of Jashin on the ground and began the ritual. I stabbed myself in the stomach, and dragged the kunai from left to right.

Kakashi grabbed his stomach, groaning. I pulled the kunai upwards, ripping into my ribcage. Kakashi fell to the ground, but still he would not scream. Furious, I sliced both legs from ankle to thigh, and arms wrist to shoulder. Finally, I heard it. Kakashi screamed. I laughed maniacally, revelling in the sounds of Kakashi's pain. Suddenly it wasn't enough. Leaving the symbol, I strolled towards Kakashi and slashed his arms from wrist to shoulder. He screamed louder, and tried to roll away. I watched, admiring my handiwork. Still it wasn't enough. Reaching down, I ripped his legs from ankle to thigh. Grinning savagely, I prepared to strike again, but was stopped when a hand grabbed my wrist. "You've done enough," a voice whispered. I growled at Ibiki, furious. A hand struck my neck, knocking me unconscious yet again.

I awoke in a familiar dark room, the same single chair sitting in the centre. I hissed under my breath. _Not this again._ I paced up and down the room, pissed. Channelling chakra into my hands and feet, I literally bounced off the walls and ceiling. Soon I collapsed to the floor, exhausted. I drifted in and out of sleep, and time passed. A punch to the face woke me. My nose was broken, and blood dribbled to the floor. I shifted my nose back into position and waited for it to heal, before looking up, head tilted to the side and eyes wide and vacant. I smiled when I saw who had hit me. "You shouldn't be here," I murmured, giggling. Naruto stared at me, eyes betraying his emotions. I grinned at him. "Are you here for revenge then?" Naruto flinched at the word revenge, but didn't answer. Bored, I turned away from him. "If you're not going to do anything, I'd like to get some sleep." I lay down and closed my eyes. A sharp pain in my side had me laughing again.

"You should know that won't work on me." I sat up and glanced at the door. Naruto twitched, and I smiled. "Did you leave the door open for me?" I asked sweetly. He twitched again, and I lunged forward. Dodging a kick, I sprinted out the doorway and ran through the corridors. Surprisingly, I met no opposition, and fled the village quickly. Once in the forest outside the village I slowed, tired of running. Shouting nearby had me scampering up the nearest tree. A squad raced beneath me, clearly in pursuit. I watched them race past, amused. _Why does no one look up anymore?_ Sighing, I leapt to the ground and dusted my clothes off. Turning slowly on the spot, I froze when I saw three Jōnin surrounding me. I tilted my head on its side and smiled. "Come to play?" A woman with long wavy black hair and scarlet eyes stepped forward. "Hidan will pay for Asuma's death. He will know what it's like to lose a loved one." I smiled. "So you are the one Asuma loved." My smile grew twisted. "Hidan will never know what it's like to lose a loved one."

The Jōnin leapt at me, eyes flashing. I parried her attacks, laughing. I placed a kunai to her throat and she froze. Unwittingly, her hand came to rest on her stomach. I removed the kunai from her throat, grimacing. "You shouldn't be fighting me. What about the baby? It's your link to Asuma." She stared at me, unbelieving. "Kurenai, she's right. Please, go back." I turned to the speaker, nodding approvingly. He glared at me, and I shrugged. "Kurenai, go home. I can take care of this." The other Jōnin gasped, and I giggled. "Are you sure?" I asked, turning to face Kakashi. He glared at me. I could see bandages peeking out from the ends of his sleeves and pants legs. Grinning, I threw a kunai at him. He dodged, wincing slightly. My grin widened, and I circled him, throwing kunai and shuriken at him. Each time he dodged, wincing. Soon blood began to drip from his fingers.

Bored, I decided to end it. Before I could finish Kakashi, Sakura punched me. I flew into a nearby tree, leaving a dent in the wood. Standing, I turned to the tree, surveying the damage my body had done. I faced Sakura with a glare, growling low in my throat. "How dare you. How dare you damage a being this majestic?" Sakura blinked, confused. I leapt at her, kicking wildly. She fell back, blood pouring from her broken nose. Deciding I'd had enough, I fled the scene, racing in the direction of the village Hidan and I had lived in. I heard cursing, and pushed myself to run faster. The forest ended, and a large open plain spread out before me. In the distance I saw Hidan arguing with a stranger. The man looked terrified, and Hidan looked pissed. I called out to him, and he stared. Hidan ran towards me, and I sprinted towards him.

Hidan reached out to me, shouting something I couldn't understand. I ran faster, desperate to see him again. Lunging forwards, I almost reached him when a sharp pain pierced my neck. I pulled a dart from my neck, and looked hopelessly at Hidan before I collapsed. I heard his cursing, followed by the sound of fighting. A face loomed in front of me, smiling grimly. "You didn't think it would be that easy to get away, did you?" I hissed at Ibiki, darkness creeping along the edge of my vision. I turned my face to Hidan and called out, watching as he fought to reach me. I felt someone pick me up and watched as Hidan got further and further away. By the time we reached the forest, I had succumbed to the drug on the dart and fallen unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ha! And you all thought she'd finally be with Hidan again! I was in a particularly morbid mood when I wrote this chapter, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please review! Also, thanks to my loyal reviewers: ComicGeek, animegeek123, Xanime4lifeX and immortal-lover14. And thanks to That Girl Across The Street for reviewing. Its great to know other people read this too!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"You BASTARDS!" I shrieked at the room. "You will pay! Jashin will smite you all!" I paced around the room, beyond furious. I could hear laughter outside the room. Gathering chakra to my hands, I punched the door. Splinters flew in all directions as I pounded the door. I heard shouting outside, and Ibiki rushed in, followed by three ANBU. They attacked me, trying to sedate me. I struggled, kicking and screaming. Two ANBU fell before Ibiki could sedate me. I fought the drug, and kicked the remaining ANBU. Ibiki locked my arms behind me, and I dislocated my shoulders. He let go of me in surprise, and I knocked him to the ground. I turned to the door, and found myself face to face with Kakashi. Again. "Must you be everywhere?" I asked wearily. He cocked his head, grinning beneath his mask. "Fine," I muttered.

I leapt at him, and punched his nose. He backed up a step, but recovered fairly quickly. He threw a kunai at me, and I dodged. He threw more at me, and again I dodged. One lodged itself in my shoulder. Grinning, I removed it and threw it to the floor. The world spun, and I fell to my knees. _What…?_ Kakashi laughed. "It's about time the sedative kicked in." I glared, unable to move. He crouched in front of me, and reached out. Gently he brushed hair from my face, and ran his fingers across my cheek. I growled, warning him to back off. He chuckled softly, his hand getting lower and lower. Loud cursing from outside caused me to grin. Kakashi swore and jumped to his feet. Hidan burst into the room, blood splatters covering his clothes and skin. Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Come on bitch, get up!" Hidan shouted at me. I laughed. "I'm not here voluntarily, you fucker." He glared at me, and threw me over his shoulder. Hidan sprinted from the room, eager to fight more shinobi. Suddenly, he dropped me. I swore at him, promising him severe pain when the drug wore off. Furious, I tried to stand, but only managed to twitch my legs. _Huh, the drug's wearing off._ I watched Hidan as he slaughtered the shinobi who got in his way. Laughing, I revelled in the blood splatters, enjoying the scene in front of me. A hand on my shoulder caused me to swing at the person behind me. Kakashi grunted, his nose broken by my elbow. I stood slowly, unsure how much of the drug's effects had worn off. My movements were still a little slower than I would have liked, but it would have to do. Pissed, I kicked Kakashi where it hurts. He staggered, groaning. Before he could recover I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him flying.

He found himself embedded in a nearby wall. Standing, he rushed at me, covered in his own blood. I fought him a little longer, prolonging his agony. I didn't bother with a ritual, enjoying the sensation of hurting him with my own hands far too much. Before I could kill Kakashi, Hidan cursed loudly and swung wildly. I ducked, narrowly avoiding being beheaded. Hidan wasn't so lucky. He had been beheaded, and his attackers looked on in shock as he continued to fight, despite the fact that his head was on the ground. Laughing, I dispatched the last of his attackers and sewed his head back onto his body. Turning, I found that Kakashi had vanished again. Unwilling to stay in the village any longer, I fled, Hidan at my heels. Together we left the village and travelled for many days, only stopping to rest every second night. Soon we were exhausted, and decided to return to the old Akatsuki base to rest and recover for a while.

We returned to find the base abandoned. Either all the Akatsuki had been found and killed, or a new base had been established elsewhere. "Where the fuck is everyone else?" Hidan asked loudly, stepping into the base. I brushed a few cobwebs from the doorway, cautious. "I don't think anyone's here, friend or foe." Hidan growled. "No shit, Sherlock." I laughed, and moved into the old kitchen. Hidan screamed, and I ran into the bedroom I used to share with him and Kakuzu. Hidan was standing on the bed, screaming. Spotting the reason for his screaming, I fell to the floor laughing. A large spider was sitting in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and approached Hidan. "Aww, is Hidan afraid of an itty-bitty spider?" Hidan ran from the room. "Get that fucking thing away from me!" he shrieked. I put the spider down and headed into the old living room. Hidan was on the couch, watching me. "It's okay dumbass, I don't have the spider anymore," I called, rolling my eyes.

"What do you think happened to the others?" Hidan sighed, and leant back against the couch. "I have no fucking idea," he replied quietly. I sat beside him, exhausted. We must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing I knew, we were surrounded. Grinning, I grabbed my staff and leapt to my feet. "Hidan, wake up you fucker!" I yelled, kicking him in the side. He groaned, and stood. His annoyance vanished when he saw we had guests. "You fuckers want more?" he asked, grinning. We leapt at the shinobi surrounding us. I fought in a frenzy, slashing whatever got in my way. From the glimpses of the headbands I saw, shinobi from Konohagakure and Sunagakure were attacking, as were a few from Amegakure. Hidan and I slaughtered them all. "Jashin-sama will be happy with this fucking sacrifice!" Hidan shouted, excited.

I laughed, and collapsed onto the couch. A dart lodged itself in the wall where my head had been moments ago. "Oh no you don't," I called. "You fuckers will not get me with that trick a second time!" I leapt at the shinobi, and he fled through the door. I chased him through the old hideout, exhilarated. It was always so much more fun to chase the prey before you caught them. Eventually I cornered him in Deidara's old room, and beheaded him. Strolling back into the kitchen, I watched as two more shinobi fled, carrying an unconscious Hidan between them. Grinning, I gave chase, and caught up to them rather quickly. After disembowelling them, I carried Hidan back into the apartment and dumped him on the floor in the living room. Bore, I decided his nap was over. "Get the fuck up, lazy ass!" I screamed, viciously kicking Hidan in the side.

He swore at me, and sat up. "Damnit bitch, can't a guy sleep around here?" I kicked him some more, and moved to the kitchen. He followed, furious. I waited for him, and when he walked through the door I smashed a frying pan onto his skull. "What the fuck, you bitch!" Giggling madly, I ran outside and leapt into a nearby tree. Hidan raced outside to catch me, but couldn't find me. When he was under the tree I was in I leapt, landing on his shoulders. With my feet I broke his neck and jumped away, watching. Hidan healed almost instantly, and came after me. We chased each other through the forest for hours, before heading back to the hideout for some rest. Sitting on the couch, I discovered that the tv still worked, so I watched a while. Before long Hidan grew bored with the tv. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I pretended to struggle, giggling the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hahahaha, Hidan's scared of spiders! I hope u had as much fun reading this as I did writing this. I had to end with a happy scene since the last one was so horrible. Sorry if you were expecting more horrible shit to happen. Dw, it will return! Dun dun dun! Anyways, thanks to Xanime4lifeX, ComicGeek, and The Girl Across The Street for reviewing the last chapter. Got any ideas on what should happen to Kakashi and Ibiki? Please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

"We should find somewhere else to stay," I murmured into Hidan's shoulder. He grunted, and rolled over. "Wake up you fucker!" I screamed in his ear. He leapt out of bed. "What was that for, you bitch?" I grinned. He growled, and dragged me from the bed. Standing, I shrugged. "We need to find somewhere else to stay. Too many shinobi know where we are." Hidan looked thoughtful. "Don't hurt yourself," I muttered. He glared at me, trying to work out how I'd insulted him. "Where could we possibly go?" he asked. I shrugged again. "No idea. Is there anywhere we can go that doesn't have people after you?" He shrugged. "Probably not." Sighing, I stretched. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to find the place they hate you the least. Any ideas?" Hidan shook his head, frowning slightly. "Just pick a country," I said, exasperated. He grinned suddenly, and I backed away a few steps, mock scared. "Uh oh."

"What about the Land of Water?" he asked slyly. I glared at him. "I'll be recognised if we go anywhere near Iwagakure shinobi." He shrugged. "It's more fun that way. Besides, they hate me least." Knowing I was beaten, I groaned. "Fine, we'll go there. Hurry the fuck up and pack!" Hidan practically skipped from the room, grinning from ear to ear. _Why is he so happy?_ I wandered into the kitchen, looking for any supplies that we could take with us on the journey. I heard loud thumps coming from the bedroom, but I ignored them. Hidan was probably just looking for something of his. Sighing, I carried any supplies I'd found to the bedroom so I could pack them. The room was a mess. "What the fuck did you do?" I screamed. Hidan paused, looking up from his bag. "Packing."

Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag from the floor and placed it on the bed. I searched the room for all my stuff, and shoved it in the bag. Finished, I turned to Hidan. "Move it, lazy ass!" He swung his scythe at me, and I ducked. Growling, he finished his packing and headed into the living room. I followed, checking rooms for things we may have left behind. In the living room, Hidan was swinging his scythe, bored. I grabbed it and dropped it on the couch. "Careful, or we'll have to wait for my head to reattach itself." He grinned at me. "Are we ready to go?" he asked impatiently. I nodded, and he raced outside, eager to get to the Land of Water. I followed slowly, a little more nervous about it. The trip to the coast was relatively uneventful, if you don't include the occasional sacrifice to Jashin.

At the coast, we had to find a boat that would take us to the Land of Water. Our search led us to a small boat with only a few crew members. We paid our boarding fee and set off. The trip was short as winds favoured us and no storms held us up. Every few hours I would have to stop Hidan from sacrificing one of the crew members, but apart from that, the trip was quiet. Coming ashore at the Land of Water wasn't as easy. Shinobi from Iwagakure were at the docks, on a mission of some kind. Hidan and I hung around on the boat until we could safely head to shore. Staying out of sight as much as possible, we found an inn to stay at for the night. I was restless, and got very little sleep that night. Knowing that the Iwagakure shinobi were staying in the same inn didn't help.

"Hidan, we have to leave now!" I whispered furiously. He groaned. "It's the middle of the night." _I know that._ I shook him awake, and stepped away when he tried to attack me. "We have to go now!" I didn't bother explaining why; I just threw his bag at him and grabbed mine. We left, slipping away into the night. We travelled through the night, and finally stopped at dawn, exhausted. I leant against a tree trunk and slid to the ground, joined by Hidan moments later. "Do you want to tell me why we had to leave?" he asked, too tired to yell or swear. I opened my mouth to speak, but froze when a voice called out, "We would like to know that too." Shrugging, I laughed, amused by the situation. Turning to Hidan, I growled, "That's why."

Hidan leapt to his feet, any traces of exhaustion gone. I joined him, still laughing quietly. The shinobi facing us looked surprised. "I know you," he murmured quietly. "Who are you?" Still I laughed, leaning against the tree trunk so I didn't fall over. "Chouko, right?" He jumped, surprised. "How do you… Kanna!" He leapt forward, kunai in his hands. I stepped sideways, and watched as he hit the tree. "You never were that good at close combat fighting," I muttered, giggling. A kunai lodged in my back announced the arrival of the rest of Chouko's team. I recognised two of the other members, and laughed in surprise. "Shuyu, Kaku, what a surprise. Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name," I said, turning to the shinobi beside Shuyu. She smiled menacingly at me, teeth bared. "It's Teni." I nodded, and turned to Shuyu.

"Did you have to stab me in the back?" Hidan moved behind me and pulled the kunai out. "Thanks man, that's a lot better." He nodded, grinning. Turning back to Shuyu, I grinned. "That's not very nice, you know. Maybe I should teach you some manners." Lashing out, I grabbed Teni by the throat. "Did you really think you could sneak up behind me?" I hissed. She shook her head, grinning. A shuriken buried itself in my throat. Two more lodged in my stomach. I pulled the shuriken from my throat, laughing. Blood flowed from the wound, dripping to the ground. The Iwagakure shinobi stared, shocked. The wound healed, and I took a deep breath. Pulling the other shuriken from my body, I laughed. "If an opponent's not going to block an attack, they're either really stupid or have no need to worry. I was never stupid Chouko." He glared at me. Straightening, he smiled slightly. "Kaku, he's here. Shuyu, Teni, get back."

A familiar laugh echoed through the forest, and I froze. "Takuya," I hissed. Kunai and shuriken flew at me from all directions. I didn't attempt to block them, instead watching for any sign of his approach. The forest was silent, and the drip-drip of my blood hitting the forest floor seemed unnaturally loud. I waited in silence, eyes closed. You never saw him coming, so why bother looking? Instead I listened, ears pricked for any unnatural noise. The faint crunch of leaf underfoot to my left had me spinning in that direction. I cursed as I felt Takuya's foot connect with my stomach. I flew backwards and smacked into a tree. Splinters flew as a loud crack sounded. I rolled over, away from the falling tree. It landed with a thud of finality, and in the following silence I glared at Takuya, wiping blood from the corner of my mouth.

He grinned at me, eyes filled with hate. "Kanna," he murmured softly, voice gentle. I hissed at him, and pulled kunai and shuriken from my body. The ground below me was scarlet, drenched in my blood. I traced the symbol of Jashin in it, careful not to take my eyes off Takuya. He watched, uncaring. Lashing out suddenly, I nicked his cheek with the blade on the end of my staff. Licking the blood off, I grinned at him as I plunged the blade into my chest and through my heart. Takuya gasped, but still stood. Snarling, I slashed my legs into ribbons. Takuya fell to his knees, but still he glared at me defiantly. I continued to torture him, careful not to look at Hidan as he walked towards Takuya. He reached him, and lifted his scythe. Yelling loudly, Hidan swung the scythe down, aiming for Takuya's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hi all! Sorry about the late update, Ive been swamped recently. Thanks to ComicGeek for reviewing that last chapter, I wasnt really happy with it. Anywho, anyone got any ideas on how to torture Ibiki or Kakashi? Id love to try mental torture, but Im not sure how. Thanks for reading, and please review! Or Takuya will turn you into a pin cushion. Enjoy!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The scythe swung towards Takuya's neck, blade gleaming with an unsatisfied thirst for blood. I watched carefully, a little apprehensive.

_This is too easy._

Takuya seemed to blur around the edges, and I blinked. Hidan's scythe buried itself in the earth. He was gone. I scanned the area, wary. Lowering into a fighting stance, I readied myself for attack. But I'd forgotten that it was impossible to ready yourself for Takuya's attack.

He struck my back, sending me flying into another tree. I stood, snarling. Takuya grinned at me over Hidan's shoulder. "

Hidan, behind-!" I never got the chance to finish the sentence.

Teni kicked me away, and I smashed into another tree.

_Why is it always a tree? Oh yeah, we're in a forest._

Lifting my head to glare at her, I let out a wordless cry. Takuya had Hidan by the throat, and was holding him off the ground.

"LET HIM GO!" I shrieked, and flew at Takuya. I punched him in the stomach, and brought my knee up to meet his face when he doubled over. Furious, I continued to pummel him, no longer aware of anything but Takuya. Strong hands grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him.

I fought them, kicking out. Another arm appeared in front of me, and I bit down, hard. The owner of the arm grunted, and tried to shake me off. I refused to let go, blood trickling down my throat. Someone threw me against a nearby tree, and I collapsed, trembling.

Slowly the red mist cleared, and I realised Hidan was standing protectively in front of me. I stood, and staggered towards him. Glancing around him, I saw Takuya on the ground, blood staining his clothes and skin.

Chouko turned to face me, eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow in question, and he just stared. I moved forwards, and he backed away, nervous. Slowly I moved towards where Takuya lay on the ground, unmoving. Kaku and Shuyu stood back, watching me warily.

Teni moved into my path, scowling. I ignored her, and pushed her away. She moved to punch me, but was stopped by Hidan and Kaku. I knelt beside Takuya, and was shocked to see the state he was in. Slowing my breathing, I focused chakra into my hands and checked his wounds. I heard Teni gasp, and shook my head.

"It's alright," I murmured, voice cracking a little. "I'm helping him." Closing my eyes, I sent my awareness into his body and found the worst damage. I healed as many serious wounds as best I could with my knowledge. It wasn't much.

Opening my eyes, I turned to Chouko. "If you get him back to the village now, he'll live. But you have to hurry." Shuyu and Chouko hurried forward to pick up Takuya. I watched them go, squashing the guilt I felt. He and I are shinobi. This is what happens when one leads the life of a shinobi. Hidan rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We should go," he murmured quietly. I nodded, and we moved away from the battlefield. The Land of Water is a small country, far smaller than the Land of Fire or the Land of Wind, so we decided to travel to remain hidden.

Iwagakure shinobi were sent after us, and I had a hard time preventing Hidan from killing them. After an incident involving the serious wounding of a young Chūnin, Iwagakure stopped sending squads after us, though I knew they were still watching us.

After travelling a while, we came across a valley I'd never seen before. It was rather small, but quite pretty. A river ran through the valley, and a waterfall flowed at the northern end. The eastern valley wall was quite steep, though the western side was a gentle slope.

Forest occupied most of the valley, though open areas were visible here and there. We headed for the waterfall, hoping to gain a vantage point from which we may see any possible hiding places. Climbing the waterfall, I walked behind it, relishing the feel of the spray on my skin.

Tripping on a rock, I fell sideways. Instead of leaning against the wall I hit the ground. Looking up, I stared as I realised I was inside a cave behind the waterfall. The cave was deep, and the back was hidden in the shadows. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness and moved towards the back of the cave. Soon it grew too dark to see, and I turned back.

Hidan was waiting for me at the entrance to the cave, bored. Smiling to myself, I decided to play a little game. "Hey fucker, I heard Kakuzu used his tentacles to do… unseemly things to you." Hidan snarled, and chased me. I raced to the back of the cave, laughter echoing hollowly.

He followed, swearing every time he tripped or hit the wall. I giggled, and managed to hide in a crack in the wall. Hidan tore past, swearing at the top of his voice. Before he got too far, I called, "Missed me, missed, now you gotta kiss me!"

I leapt out of my hiding place and ran back to the entrance of the cave. Racing out from behind the waterfall, I stopped and stared. The sun had just begun to set. The sky was orange and yellow and pink, and the clouds seemed to glow. Red leaked from the sun, leaving bloody trails across the sky. Entranced, I forgot about Hidan.

"Gotcha, you fucker!" he shouted in triumph, scythe raking my side. I turned and glared at him, the moment ruined. Holding my side, I turned and walked back into the cave. By the time I'd decided to start a fire, the wound had healed. I licked the blood from my fingers and gathered some firewood. Soon a small fire burned in the middle of the cave, casting flickering shadows on the walls.


	23. Chapter 23

"Rabbits. Ibiki's afraid of fluffy little bunnies?" I asked incredulously.

The shinobi before me bowed his head, defeated. "Yes," he murmured, voice rough.

It had been weeks since the run-in with Takuya, and Hidan and I had found somewhere we could live peacefully. Well, as peacefully as criminals on the run can live. We did get the odd assassin every now and then. Speaking of…

Violent coughing wracked the shinobi's body, and scarlet glittered on the grass beneath him. I sat back on my haunches, amused and somewhat disbelieving. Hidan's laughter echoed throughout the valley. Crows joined in, and the valley rang with the melody of madness and death.

The echoes died away, and for a few moments silence reigned. A cough brought my attention back to the shinobi before me. He stared at me with a blank face, blood pooling beneath him. He knew he wasn't going to leave here alive. and had accepted his fate. I drew my staff, and extended the blades.

Using the man's blood to draw the symbol of Jashin on the grass, I began the ritual of sacrifice. Hidan watched silently, eyes lit by a manic gleam. I finished the ritual and stood back. Hidan joined me, and together we stared at the body a while. As the sun began to set, I decided it was time to move. I grabbed the body and carried it to the top of the ridge that formed one of the valley's walls. I threw the body over the edge, and it joined the piles of bones and decomposing bodies at the bottom of the cliff.

The light of the moon and stars guided me back to the cave. Hidan was cleaning his scythe, almost caressing the blade with the cloth he used. I watched, mesmerised and a little jealous. My soft laughter echoed, and the cave seemed to whisper back. Joining Hidan by the fire, I sat and watched the flames dance. Curious, I reached forward and placed my hand in the fire. The flames licked at my hand, hungry. Pain set my nerves on fire, almost as if the fire burned within my blood.

Pulling my hand away, I examined the bright red skin, watching as it healed. "Have we ever tried burning anyone to death?"

Hidan grinned. "No, we haven't. Painful, is it?"

I laughed softly. "Excruciating."

The sound of metal against metal had us both on our feet before we'd even realised what the sound meant. Hidan chucked water on the fire, putting it out. I pulled a kunai from my belt and readied myself for an attack. A shuriken embedded itself in my leg. I pulled it free, careful to remain silent the entire time.

"You missed!" a voice hissed loudly in the dark.

"No I didn't! I heard it hit!" another whispered indignantly.

"Quiet!" a third voice whispered, exasperated.

Hidan chuckled, and the sound echoed eerily throughout the cave. "Too late!" he screamed, and brought his scythe down.

Sparks flew as it scraped against the wall. Confused by how young our attackers sounded and their obvious inexperience, I grabbed anyone I came across and dragged them outside. Three Genin stood before me, and a Jōnin leant against a tree trunk, holding his side. Hidan was still in the cave, yelling furiously. I giggled, and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" he screamed.

"Just shut the fuck up and look," I sighed, pointing to our attackers.

"Why the fuck are there Genin out here?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

I turned to the Jōnin, the leader of the squad. He watched me, silent. I stared back, face blank.

"Why are you here?"

He glared, slowly sliding down the tree.

"Shihei-sensei! Let me help you!"

One of the Genin, a grey-haired boy, ran to the Jōnin and helped him to sit. Turning, the Genin glared at me. "You hurt Shihei-sensei. I will make you pay!"

He leapt at me, and stabbed. I stared down at the boy, and pulled the kunai from my chest as I did so. He stared, eyes wide and mouth open in horror. I wiped the blade clean and handed it back to the boy.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

One of the other Genin, a girl with long brown hair, stepped forwards.

"We're just passing through."

I glanced at her, surprised out how calm she sounded. She looked back at me, gaze steady and unblinking. The corner of my mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. She was certainly brave.

"You're Kanna," she murmured. I nodded slowly, eyes narrowing. She smiled at me, head tilted to the side. "Kureha used to tell me stories about you when I was younger. She told me stories about the adventures you had together. You, her and Takuya."

I flinched at that name. I used to think of Takuya as more than a friend, but that all changed when he tried to kill me. The Genin noticed my reaction, and her smile widened slightly. It seemed sharper, more predatory. I felt myself growing to dislike and distrust her more and more.

"How do you know Kureha?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you recognise me?" she asked sweetly, a venomous edge to her voice. I shook my head, desperately trying to place her.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, curious.

She smirked. "I'm you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Mwa ha ha ha ha! There's another Kanna out there! Run for you lives! Oh, and Ibiki's afraid of rabbits. Who knew? Please review! And don't play with fire! Unless you are a ninja, fire bender, or elemental mage, that is. XD<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

"What do you mean 'you're me'?" I asked incredulously.

The Genin blinked slowly, a cruel smile twisting her mouth.

"I'm your replacement. Kureha raised me, and all I ever heard about was you. How great you were, how much fun the two of you used to have, the trouble you'd get into together, and the adventures. So, naturally, I became you."  
>I stared, shocked. <em>This girl is my replacement?<em> A grin slowly made its way onto my face.

"Just how well do you think you can be me?"

The Genin cocked her head on the side, confused.

"I mean, do you really know enough to be me?"

She blanched, and my smile widened.

"Oh, is there something missing in your act?"

Still she said nothing.

"What's your name anyway?" Hidan asked rudely.

Finally, the Genin spoke. "Natsumi."

"Aww, your name is so cute! No way could you be me."

Natsumi growled, furious.

"Well _Natsumi,_ do you think you can take me on?"

She grinned. "I'll take your head back to Kureha and prove to her that I'm better than you."

"I hope you're ready for the threats, insults and swearing," Hidan muttered. "And if she starts singing, just throw her head off a cliff."

I glared at him. "I'm not that bad."

Natsumi leapt at me, teeth bared in a savage grin. I mirrored her movement, and slashed at her with a kunai. She blocked it with a sword she pulled from Jashin knows where. The blade sung as it swung towards my neck.

Sparks flew from the sword when it connected with Hidan's scythe. Natsumi snarled and leapt away, narrowly avoiding being disembowelled.

"Fuckdamnit Hidan, this is my fight!"

"Fuck you! Go get your fucking head cut off then!"

A loud scream drew my attention.

"Shihei-sensei!"

I glanced toward the Jōnin. He had collapsed, and blood pooled beneath him. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Natsumi, Shihei-sensei is really hurt!"

Natsumi paused, and I took her by surprise. Using my staff I sliced her calf muscles, not so deep that I caused permanent damage, but enough to incapacitate her. She screamed, and snarled at me, insults flying. I ignored her, and knelt beside Shihei.

"It's ok, I'm going to help you," I murmured, one eye watching the other Genin.

Gently I placed my hands on the Jōnin's side and examined the wound. Using my chakra, I healed the worst of the wound. Still conscious that the Jōnin was an enemy, I placed him under light sleep.

"He'll be okay now, as long as you get him to a hospital. The worst of the wound has been healed, but the healing can be undone. Get him out of here."

"Why did you help the fucker?"

I sighed. "Because there is no reason to hurt him. He is not after us, and killing him will leave behind shinobi who will hunt us for the rest of their lives."

"So?"

"Forget it. What's done is done."

"Hello! I'm still trying to take you head here!"

Natsumi leapt up, teeth gritted against the pain of her torn legs. She managed a few steps before collapsing in agony.

"Move too much and that damage will be permanent."

"I don't care! I will surpass you!"

Sighing, I walked over to her and tapped a pressure point. She collapsed, unconscious. Next, I woke Shihei.

"Take your team and go."

He nodded, and motioned to the other two Genin to carry Natsumi.

"Wait," I murmured to the young Genin who had been so protective of Shihei. Oh yeah, he stabbed me as well. He watched me, wary.

"Please give this message to Kureha. Without telling Natsumi about it."

I handed the Genin a small note, sealed shut.

"And before you think about reading it you should know that without the right 'key' you will be hunted down and torn to shreds by the summons you release."

The Genin nodded mutely, face terrified.

"Thanks sweetie."

The team left, Natsumi carried between the two Genin.

"Aren't your summons rabbits?"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan. He doesn't need to know that."

"At least this makes torturing Ibiki so much easier."

"True," I murmured, grinning viciously. "I think it's time we revisited Konoha, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Bahahahaha! An ex-Akatsuki member has a rabbit for a summons! BAHAHAHAHA! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't exactly sure where to go with it. Anyways, please review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think they appreciate our return," I murmured, watching as Jōnin after Jōnin appeared before us.

"Who fucking cares? We didn't expect them to be happy."

"True enough. Shall we?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Hidan and I leapt into the fray, blades slicing all around us. We picked up wounds here and there, but nothing serious enough to stop us or even slow us down. Suddenly, I found myself facing no one. Turning, I realised that I had gotten through the wall of Jōnin sent to kill us. Grinning, I leapt back into the mess, hacking at anyone who got in my way.

Soon Hidan and I were the only two left standing, the ground beneath us stained bright scarlet.

"Ready to make them pay?" I snarled, grinning viciously.

Hidan shuddered. "You really scare me sometimes, you know that? I'd hate to be your enemy."

"Good. If I scare you, I scare them."

We strolled towards the village gates, weapons on our hands.

"Halt! You won't get any further!"

"Kakashi. Do you really think you can hold off two immortals at once? Hidan, do you want to take him?"

"Fuck yeah. I'll keep him here till you get back, in case you want to play with him a little. Go find that fucker!"

I continued into the village, the sounds of the battle between Kakashi and Hidan growing distant. No one stopped me, and I realised that people had forgotten what I was. Grinning, I decided to have a little fun. I leapt from roof to roof, attacking any shinobi I came across. Soon the Hokage realised I was in her village, and she sent her best to fight me.

None seemed to be all that strong, and I cut down any who got in my way. Finally, I found who I was looking for.

"Ibiki."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Jashinist."

"You seem overly relaxed for a man facing death."

"I've faced death before, and I've beaten it. You think you can do any better?"

I grinned savagely, and raised my hand to my mouth.

"Fuck yeah!" I bit down on my thumb, drawing blood. I summoned Usagichiku, a large black rabbit. Ibiki paled, and I laughed.

"Who knew there are people actually afraid of a fluffy little rabbit? I think I'll hang around a while and watch the show."

A loud explosion caught my attention, and I turned my gaze to the village gates.

"It seems I'll have nothing left to play with if I hang around. Damn, and I didn't want to finish this so early. Oh well."

Usagichiku leapt forwards, and Ibiki ran. She chased him down the street, seeming to enjoy herself. I watched her go, and dashed back to the village entrance. Hidan stood at the centre of the symbol of Jashin, and Kakashi stood before him, clearly injured.

"I hope you'll let me have a little fun," I called, approaching the scene.

Hidan grinned. "Of course. He's all yours. I'll just go destroy some of the fuckers in the village."

"Why don't you go watch Ibiki scream like a little girl? Oh, and keep an eye out for Shikamaru. I doubt he's forgiven you, and he's a lot smarter than you are."

"You bitch!" He left, cackling madly.

Turning to Kakashi, I grinned. "I guess it's my turn to have some fun."

Walking forwards, I poked Kakashi in the head. He fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Damn, he already broke you. Now what do I do?"

Kakashi leapt to his feet, kunai flashing in the sun. He stabbed me in the heart. I pulled the kunai from my chest, laughing.

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you look right now? It suits you."

He dropped his weapons and stepped forward. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. I froze, and he beheaded me.

"What the fuck was that?" I screamed.

Kakashi picked my head up by the hair and grinned at me.

"That was a distraction. It worked too. I didn't really believe that you of all people would fall into that trap."

I glared at him, unable to do anything else. He swung my head, clearly enjoying himself.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking you to see the Hokage with me. She really wants to meet you."

"You fucker! I will tear you into tiny pieces and feed you to Kisame's sharks! I will rip your eyes out and shove them so far down your throat you'll have grown a new pair!"

"Such obscenities from a lady! It really doesn't suit you, you know."

"I will fucking kill you! I will destroy you and your entire village! There will be nothing left!"

Kakashi just carried me into the village, screaming obscenities.

"Kanna!"

"Hidan! Kill this fucker! Crush him!"

Kakashi just continued on his way, whistling.

"Kanna!"

Hidan's voice grew more distant and more desperate.

"Hidan!" I shrieked. I let out a cry, raw and animalistic, promising pain and suffering and death. But it also held in it a note of anguish and fear. _I hope no one heard that._

"Kanna…! I'll get you back!"

I laughed hysterically, causing Kakashi to flinch.

"You're all going to die," I murmured, giggling quietly. "Everyone's going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- At least the rabbit was black. So, Kanna is crazy. Or is she right? Is everyone going to die? Or maybe she's just dreaming, maybe she's finally lost it. I guess you'll find out eventually, if you keep reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it. Please review! Or Kanna will unleash her black bunny of fury on you! AAAAHHHH! THE CUTENESS!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Sitting in a cell without your head attached to your shoulders can be quite boring. You can't move at all, you can't even change the view. I'd been staring at the same patch of wall for so long that I could tell you how many cracks marked the wall. 1638. There were 1638 cracks marking the small patch of wall I could see. It's a wonder the building hasn't collapsed.

Footsteps alerted me to the presence of shinobi.

"You look really pathetic like that you know."

I stayed quiet, unwilling to dignify the comment with a response.

"Did you want a change of view?"

Still I stayed silent, though I longed for a change of view almost as much as I longed to gnaw Kakashi's legs off, the dick.

"Alright then, your choice. I just thought you should know that the medic shinobi are looking over your body, trying to find its secret. I must say, it's been _very _interesting."

If I could have shuddered, I would have. As I was, I couldn't even bite the bastard. He walked closer, the vibrations from his footsteps causing my teeth to chatter slightly. Lifting me by my hair, he stared down at me, grinning. I spat in his face. Scowling, he swung my head against the wall.

"You little bitch. I'm going to make you regret ever seeing this village!"

"Oh I doubt that very much."

"What-" The shinobi dropped to the floor, body writhing in a pool of his own blood.

"Fuck Kanna, you look fucking pathetic."

"Shut up you dick. Just get me to my body."

"Alright, fine. Just one thing." He picked me up and kissed me. Pulling away, he grinned at me. "It's been way too quiet without you."

"You fucker! You just took advantage of me! When I get my body back I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Nice to see you too. Now where is your body?"

"That dead prick over there said the medics were studying it. So I guess the hospital would be a starting point."

Hidan raced through the doorway, my head in his arms. He cackled maniacally, and I joined him, ready to take on the village again. I just needed to get my body back first. We managed to find the hospital fairly quickly, and raced through the building. But my body wasn't there.

"Maybe it's in the headquarters of the village, the Hokage is a medical shinobi. Plus, the intelligence department would want to look into this too."

"Great idea fucker. You didn't mention this earlier because…?"

"How was I supposed to know you're such a fucking idiot?"

Hidan sprinted towards the Leaf shinobi headquarters, grinning madly. I couldn't help myself, I laughed ecstatically. We were heading into what would be certain doom for any mortal shinobi.

"Hey! Stop-" The Jōnin guarding the entrance collapsed, writhing in agony.

"Damn, I wanted to do that. Hey, what happened to Ibiki?"

"He ran through the village screaming like a little girl while Usagichiku chased him. Once she disappeared, I'm assuming that's about when you lost your head, he vanished. They found him a few hours later curled up in a dark corner, muttering and crying. I think you broke him."

"Fuck, I didn't get to see it. Still, at least we achieved something."

"Fuck yeah! It's too bad you missed it, it was fucking awesome."

Running through the halls of the village headquarters, we flashed past a door.

"Stop! I think that was my body you just ran past!"

Hidan skidded to a halt and backtracked. Walking into a room, I saw my body on a table, with shinobi surrounding it in white coats and masks.

"Wow, déjà vu much."

The shinobi looked up when they heard this, and panicked. Hidan strolled in, swinging his scythe from side to side. Blood splashed across the walls and painted the floor. Even the ceiling got splattered, and blood dripped down from the ceiling in small droplets. The picture was quite pretty, really.

"Here." Hidan shoved my head onto my neck and began to sew. His stitches were ugly and jagged, and he clearly didn't know how to sew.

"It's a good thing this will heal itself. You fucking suck."

"Shut up. I always had Kakuzu to do this for me. Well, after I joined the Akatsuki anyway. Before that I just fucking managed. All you have to do is fucking deal with it."

Head sewed back on and healed, I stood and stretched.

"It's so good to be able to move again. How about a killing spree on the way out?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Hidan and I left, a bright scarlet trail of death and destruction marking our passage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woo! More death and destruction! I'm thinking of finishing this story soon, but I have no idea how. I'd kill them off, but they're immortal. Hmm, what to do... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jashin knows I loved writing it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far! Please keep doing so! REVEIW! Or Hidan will turn you into art! Those poor medics.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I've always wanted to try this."

I tied a noose using the thinnest, sharpest wire I could find and placed it around my neck.

"You've always wanted to hang yourself?"

"Just watch."

Next I glued my hands on either side of my head.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You'll see. Throw the end of the wire over that branch, would you?"

"You're the one in the tree, you do it."

"Can't. My hands are glued to my head."

"Dumb bitch."

Hidan threw the wire over the branch and pulled it tight. I grinned at him, and jumped off the branch I was on. The wire pulled tight, and cut through my neck. My body fell to the ground, head clasped in my hands.

"Ta-da!"

"Hahaha, it looks like you pulled your own fucking head off!"

"That's the point, genius. Now sew me back together."

"How about no fucking way?"

"If you do it, we can go on a killing spree in a village of your choice."

Hidan grinned. "Alright, you've got a deal."

He carried me back to the cave and pulled out the first-aid kit we got from one of the shinobi who'd been sent after us. His corpse now rotted at the bottom of a cliff on the other side of the ridge.

"Ah, that's better! I can move again."

"Good, 'cause we're going on a killing spree. Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck yes! Where are we going, oh Great One?"

Hidan chuckled, and I groaned. "Kirigakure."

"Of course you would choose Kirigakure. You're fucking loving this, aren't you?"

Hidan grinned. "Fuck yeah!"

We stood on a ridge overlooking Kirigakure. From where I stood the village looked peaceful and relaxed. But it no longer felt like home.

"Just don't kill Kureha or Mei, okay? And try to avoid Mei's girlfriend."

"Fucking hell, don't take all the fun out of it. Damn bitch."

"Relax, there are still plenty of fuckers in there for you to kill."

"Let's saviour the utmost of suffering together!" Hidan yelled, cackling madly.

I grinned viciously. "Let the blood flow thick and fast."

We raced down to the village and leapt through the entrance. Hidan swung his scythe wildly, striking anything and everything around him. I followed, cackling madly. Villagers fled from us, screaming. Shinobi after shinobi faced us, and each one fell beneath our blades.

Hidan made his way towards the Mizukage's office. I changed direction, and headed for the centre of the village. Kureha was waiting for me.

"So you got my message."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Boredom, mostly. Though I must admit, that Genin of yours got to me."

"Leave her alone!"

"She tried to behead me, you know. She thought that bringing you my head would make you realise that she's better than I am."

"Why would she do that?"

"Jealousy. You spend all your fucking time telling her about me, of course she's going to come after me."

"She wouldn't do that. She's sweet and kind."

"Kureha, listen to me. Natsumi is a fucking vengeful bitch."

"She can't be! She's so nice."

"So was I. And now I'm attacking the village that raised me out of boredom. Don't you see the fucking problem?"

"No! She's not like you!"

"KANNA!"

"Oh good, here comes the bitch now."

Natsumi appeared before me, snarling.

"You are going to pay for humiliating me like that!"

"Would you have preferred death?"

"Shut up! You can't kill me! I'm stronger than you!"

"Really. How do you figure?"

"You're in my trap." Natsumi grinned viciously.

The ground beneath my feet exploded, and I fell. Pain raged through my body, and I realised jagged metal spikes filled the bottom of the pit. Laughing, I pulled myself free and climbed out of the pit. The wounds healed, and I grinned at Natsumi.

"I'm immortal, remember? Dumb bitch."

Natsumi just laughed.

"Oh good, there's more?"

Kunai flew towards me from all directions. I turned slowly, taking the time to make eye contact with each shinobi who just attacked me, grinning viciously. I pulled the kunai from my body one by one, and returned each and every one to its sender.

"That the best you've got? Spikes and some kunai?"

Natsumi glared, furious.

"Aww, you're done? Then I guess it's my turn."

I vanished in a blood mist, and reappeared silently behind Natsumi. I placed a kunai against her throat.

"Game over."

I sliced the kunai across her throat, blood pooling at her feet. Her wide eyes stared forwards in shock for a few moments, before she collapsed at my feet.

"Sorry Kureha, looks like you need to find a replacement."

I grabbed her wrist, holding the kunai away from my neck.

"That won't work."

"Die, you bitch," she hissed.

I sighed. "I even got Hidan to promise me he wouldn't touch you. Remember that."

I vanished in a blood mist, leaving Kureha to mourn Natsumi. I tracked Hidan through the village by following the trail of destruction and the screaming. He wasn't hard to find.

"Hidan! I told you to leave Mei alone!"

"The bitch attacked me!"

Sighing, I joined Hidan on the ground.

"Long time no see. How are things going for you, Mei?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Long time no see. How are things going for you, Mei?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking your home?"

"This isn't my home. Home does not try to kill you."

"That was Yagura's decision."

"How is the fucker?"

"He's dead."

"Oh? How sad. Who replaced him?"

"I did."

"Congratulations! How's the girlfriend?" Mei blushed, and I grinned. "That good, huh? That's wonderful!"

"I know! She's so perfect! I never imagined I could find someone like her!"

"Hello, we're in the middle of a fight here, remember? Baka."

"Oh yeah, right. Mei, don't make me hurt you too."

"Too…? What did you do to Kureha?"

"I didn't touch Kureha. Well, except to stop her from beheading me. Natsumi though…"

Mei raced off in search of Kureha and Natsumi. I watched her go, and turned to Hidan. "I think we've done enough damage here for today." Hidan turned to gaze over the village. Buildings were shattered and on fire, people were screaming in the streets, bodies covered the ground.

"I think we have. Shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's." Hidan and I strolled away from the destruction, laughing. It was a gorgeous day, not that Hidan would ever pay attention to details like that. Still, I enjoyed the bright blue sky and the cool breeze. _I wish I could fly with the birds._

"Hidan, have you ever wanted to fly?"

"I've never thought about it. Why would I want to?"

"Wouldn't it just make you feel so free? Just to be able to soar away from all the petty squabbles of this world."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Pain. I've heard him talk in his sleep, and it ain't pretty. When he isn't threatening us in his sleep or doing stuff with Konan, he sounds just like that."

"Really? Maybe I misunderstood him…"

"No, he's still an evil heartless bastard."

"If you say so. Still, wouldn't it be wonderful to fly?"

"How would I know? I'm not a fucking bird."

"But your summons is. I wish mine was."

"What, don't you like fluffy bunnies?"

"It's not that. It's just that with a bird, I could fly."

"Look, if you want me to summon Orisha, just ask."

"Ok then. Could you summon Orisha and ask if I may ride upon her back while she flies?"

Hidan bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground. When the smoke cleared, a large hawk stood before us, eyes gleaming.

_What have you summoned me for, Hidan?_

"Can Kanna ride on you while you fly? She's bitching about her lack of wings again."

"Again? Hidan, have you been complaining about me to you _summons_?"

He looked sheepish, and I smacked him over the head. Orisha watched on in amusement.

_If you wish to fly so much, climb onto my back. However, I will not do this often, so enjoy it while it lasts._

"Thank you, Orisha-sama. I will not forget this." I climbed onto the hawk's back and held on tight as she lifted her wings and took off. She circled upward, and I watched in awe as the ground fell away. Now so high that I could no longer distinguish Hidan from the earth, she began to talk to me.

_Kanna, there is something different about you. I feel great joy in making you happy, and I do not know why._

"What do you mean? Don't you feel happy helping Hidan?"

_Hidan is different. I am compelled to help him, and though I do enjoy it at times, it is not quite the same._

"Maybe I just feel different because you got stuck with Hidan."

Orisha laughed. _Perhaps. How about we have a little fun?_

"What are you going to do?"

_Hold on! _Orisha dove, dropping sharply. I held on tight, screaming and laughing. Adrenalin rushed through me, and my head spun from the sheer exhilaration. Our dive stopped abruptly when Orisha spread her wings, dazzling me with the light reflected from her feathers.

"Wow, that was incredible!"

_I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm afraid I must go now, I things to tend to._

"I understand. Thank you so much for this experience. Oh, and say hi to Usagichiku for me."

_I will. Goodbye, Kanna._

"Goodbye Orisha." Orisha vanished in a cloud of smoke, and it was then I realised that I was still in the air. I fell 20m, laughing the entire time. I hit the ground hard, and waited while my body healed itself. I stood and dusted myself off, grinning.

"Kanna, what happened? Why did she leave in midair?"

"She had things to tend to. You don't need to looks so worried, I am immortal."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't worried." I grinned.

_Sure you weren't. _"Anyway, let's head back home. I'm sure there are some shinobi waiting for us."

Hidan grinned. "It's always good to go home to an ambush. I don't sleep well if I haven't killed first."

"You're such a baby sometimes, you know that? Come on, killer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry about the late update and the relatively boring chapter. I wasn't sure what to right, but hey! Everyone dreams of flying one day, right? Anyways, please review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm bored."

"Shut up Hidan."

"But I'm bored."

"I know already! Shut the fuck up!" I lashed out and slashed his throat. He glared at me, blood flowing into his lap.

"How can we be out of things to do already? What the fuck can we do?"

"We could always mess with a village."

"We do that all the time. There has to be something else we can do."

"We could mess with two villages."

I sighed. "Is that all you can think of?"

He shrugged. "What do we do then?"

I thought for a moment, and came up with nothing. _What could we possibly do?_

"Things were more fun with the rest of the Akatsuki around," Hidan grumbled.

I grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? Let's go find the rest of the Akatsuki!"

"Why the fuck would do that?"

"Bored, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go then."

We headed out for the old base, figuring it was as good a place to start as any. The journey was quick, our eagerness lending us speed. Nearing the base, I stopped before I reached the tree line, confused. Someone was here, and it wasn't a member of the Akatsuki.

"Come in," a voice called softly, mocking us. Hidan leapt to the ground and waltzed in. I facepalmed and followed him, a little more cautious. I was surprised to see how much the base had been changed. Gone were the couch and TV, the furniture that had made this place feel like a home. Replacing these things were large glass cylinders. Most of these were filled with a clear, greenish liquid, and held a person. I walked between the containers, glancing from side to side at the spectacle.

"This place is fucking creepy," Hidan said loudly, making me jump. I glared at him.

"Welcome to my home," a voice hissed quietly. I turned to face the owner of the voice, curious and a little annoyed. He was pale; his long black hair was unbound and reached below his waist. His eyes were bright yellow with slit pupils, and they watched us with a predatory gleam. He smiled at me, mocking, and licked his lips. _Why the hell is his tongue so long?_

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here?" Hidan asked, struggling to mask his distaste.

"Why, I live here now, Hidan-kun. This is where I do most of my experiments."

I turned to Hidan, grinning. "Hey Hidan-kun, did he touch you as a little boy?" I froze when his long tongue licked the side of my neck.

"Aren't you a fascinating specimen. I'm surprised you don't me, Kanna-chan."

"Kanna-chan?" Hidan burst into maniacal laughter. I ignored him, confused by the man standing before me.

"Do I know you?"

"I created you." He licked my neck again, and bit down.

_White tiles, pain, blinding light reflecting off silver, pain, surgical masks covering faces, pain, yellow eyes, pain, white gloves, pain._ My mind reeled, unable to sort the images and feelings raging through it.

"…na! Kanna!" Hidan was shaking me, trying to snap me out of it. Slowly the images receded, and I slumped against Hidan. He held me up, confused.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I released the seal blocking her memories. Now she knows what happened to make her immortal, how she was created."

"But I thought she already knew. She told me it was a fucking experiment."

"Fake memories to cover the truth. It was necessary at the time. Her coming to me was pure luck."

I trembled slightly, still overwhelmed by the memories that had just raced through my mind. _What happened to me? How could Sou do that to me? He was like a father to me. Who are my real parents? How could they let this happen?_

"Orochimaru, why did you show me this?"

"Kukuku, I felt it was about time you knew."

"Do you know who my real parents are?"

"I know your mother. But this information comes with a cost."

"I don't care! Who was she? Tell me about her!"

"Kukuku, so impatient. Alright then, I'll tell you what I know. I used to know her. She was quite an interesting woman."

"Where is she? Is she still alive?"

"That I do not know. She was born in a village just north of Kumogakure. If you wish to search for her, start there."

"Thanks for your help."

"Kukuku, your welcome." Orochimaru's neck stretched, and he latched onto my arm. He pulled away, a hunk of flesh in his mouth. He grinned at me, and I glared at him.

"What was that for?"

"Kukuku, all in good time. My patience is running low. Leave."

Hidan and I left the old Akatsuki base, completely turned into a scene from a sci-fi movie. We dashed into the forest, silent. I stopped in a clearing, and Hidan turned to face me.

"You're going after your mother, aren't you?"

I nodded. "You're going after the Akatsuki."

Hidan nodded, and we stood in silence. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. See you later."

We each headed our different ways. Hidan left in search of the remaining Akatsuki members and I headed north, in search of my mother.

_Who are you? Why did you let this happen to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! I have something to right about now! The story continues! And Orochimaru has made an appearance. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing. He is evil and creepy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

"Where the fuck do I start to look? This is so hard! And now I'm talking to myself. Congratulations Hidan, you're starting to sound just like Kanna."

I strolled through a forest, bored and pissed. How was I supposed to know it would be this difficult to find the rest of the Akatsuki? I mean, it's not like we're all that subtle. Surely Deidara would have made a scene by now. That's it! I'll infiltrate a village and gather information on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki! Why didn't I think of that sooner?

Proud that I'd managed to think of something, I raced for the nearest village. Of course, the nearest village just had to be Konoha. Probably not my smartest move. Still, it was worth a shot, right? When I got there, I was surprised to see the village in ruins.

"What the fuck happened here?" I exclaimed to no one in particular. A random old man was walking past, and for some unknown reason decided to answer my question.

"The village was attacked a few days ago by some punk with orange hair. He was stopped by Naruto eventually."

"What happened to the orange-haired punk?"

"Ah, now I remember. There were six of them. They were all defeated, and Naruto went after the guy controlling them. He died too apparently."

"So Pein is dead then. What a shame."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Don't you get it yet, old-timer? I knew him. Hell, I worked for him for a while."

"You- you're a part of the Akatsuki?"

"I was, yes. But I guess that's over now, if Pein's dead. Still, at least I don't have to listen to that fucking annoying Tobi anymore. 'Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!' Fuck he was annoying."

The old man just stared at me, shocked. I stared back, grinning at the expression on his face. _Damn, I guess that little journey is over. And here I was hoping it would last longer. Oh well._

"Ah well. Guess I'm done here then. There isn't even a village to destroy. See ya, old-timer." I raced away before he could raise the alarm. Although judging by the damage done to the village, most shinobi would be seriously wounded, if not dead. _Too bad I didn't get to have any fun. I wonder, do I go after Kanna? Or do I find something else to do?_

I was so busy trying to figure out what to do next that I didn't pay attention to where I was going.

"Oof!" I stumbled back, rubbing my head.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I snarled, furious. I glared at the figure in front of me, ready to fight.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The girl before me stood up and dusted off. I stared, recognising the long blonde hair. _I've seen her somewhere before._

"What do you think you're doing, rushing around without looking where you're going?! Someone could get seriously hurt!" She finally looked at me, annoyed. Her annoyed look quickly turned to fury. _Well, she seems to remember me. Where the fuck have I seen her?_

"YOU! I will kill you for what you did! You killed him! You killed our Sensei! If it hadn't been for you, we'd still be a team! If it wasn't for you, Kurenai wouldn't have to raise her child on her own! Her baby would have a father! You monster!" She leapt at me, kunai in her hands. She lashed out, and I laughed in ecstasy. _The pain feels so good!_

"Now I remember you! You're Sensei was weak and pitiful. He didn't put up much of a fight."

I laughed maniacally as I sprinted away. "Sorry Princess, I can't hang around and play! I've got somewhere to be!"

The girl just stood there and watched me leave, tears streaming down her face. _Ah, she thought I was buried didn't she. Too bad._ I kept running, but to where I didn't know. When I stopped, I found myself at the northern border of the Land of Fire. _If Pein is gone, then I suppose the Akatsuki is done. So I have nothing to do._ _Huh, I guess I'm going after Kanna then. I wonder how her search is going?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yea, yea, I know. Short chapter, and it's from Hidan's point of view. Still, I needed something to write about, and someway to fill in the gap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though not much happens. Please review! Or Hidan will come after your Sensei!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

"Hi, do you know Sumiko?"

The man left, furious. I shrugged, and moved on to my next target.

"Do you know a woman called Sumiko?"

The old lady shook her head and left. One of her grandchildren opened his mouth as if to say something, but his grandmother grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

_Well this is interesting. Why are they refusing to talk to me whenever I mention the name Sumiko?_ I moved on to a new bar.

"Excuse me, do you know a woman by the name of Sumiko?"

The woman I was talking to glared at me and left abruptly. I followed, curious and a little annoyed.

"Hey, wait up! You do know something, don't you? Tell me, please!"

"Stop following me! And stop asking about that damned witch! No one around here has anything to do with her!"

I watched her leave, shocked. _What was that about?_

"Psst, over here!" a voice hissed from the shadows. I wandered into the dark alley, completely sure of myself.

"Who's there?" I asked, sounding bored.

"That doesn't matter. I know of the woman you are seeking. I will tell you all I know."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"What, you don't? I'm insulted."

"You lured me into a dark alley."

The woman cackled. "That I did. Look, I know about Sumiko. You really shouldn't mention her around this village. Her generation isn't very fond of her, and the kids get in trouble for mentioning her name."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh, there was an incident a few years ago. She was younger than you are now. She was a Genin at the time. They'd just gotten back from a successful mission and they were out celebrating. I worked at the restaurant where they were celebrating at the time. She left early, and she looked really unhappy. The next morning, her parents came out looking for her. Her teammates hadn't bothered to report her as missing, but she was."

"Then what happened? That doesn't explain why the village hates her."

"We didn't see her again for another two years. She showed up after a while, but left after a confrontation with her old squad."

"That still doesn't explain the village's hatred towards her."

"Well, she showed up again after another year. Only this time, she came with a purpose. She killed her old teammates and the one who'd replaced her, before murdering her teacher. That's why the village hates her so much. Her old teammates and Sensei were quite popular."

I stared at the old woman, unbelieving. _She killed her teammates? What happened to make her do that?_

"Does anyone know why she did this?" I asked, unable to believe Sumiko would do something like that without reason.

"I believe her teammates were constantly degrading her and didn't realise just how strong she really was. They were horrible to her. I often watched the way they treated her when they came into the restaurant. They acted like she didn't exist, unless they were making fun of her."

"Is that why you're willing to talk about her? Because you pitied her?"

"I talk about her because I saw a good reason to do what she did. It may have been a little extreme, but I saw how much she was hurting. It's a shame really. She was such a pretty, sweet girl. She caught the attention of quite a few men, though only one seemed to interest her."

"Really? Can you tell me who it was?" _Was he my father?_

"Oh, it's been so long. He visited from another village and stayed quite a while. Let's see… I think his name was Hajime. Hajime Masumi."

"Thank you for this information. Oh, before I forget, do you know of anywhere Sumiko may be living?"

"You're trying to find her? Good luck with that, she's quite good at hiding herself when she doesn't want to be found. However, you should try the Land of Rivers. Sumiko was quite fond of rivers and streams as a girl."

"Thank you," I murmured again.

The old woman cackled, and patted me on the shoulder. I turned to go, the old woman's voice carrying after me.

"You look just like her, you know. You really are lucky to inherit your mother's gorgeous eyes."

I froze, and turned back. But the old lady was gone, and all that met my eyes was a dark, shadowy alleyway. Slowly I moved away, pondering the old lady's last comment. _How does she know Sumiko is my mother?_

Not paying attention to where I was going, it wasn't long before I ran into someone. I stumbled slightly, and reached out to steady myself. A hand closed around my wrist, and I glanced up. A large man stood before me, staring down. I stared back, frozen. Remembering I was in disguise, I bowed me head and spoke softly, politely.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

The corner of the man's mouth twitched, almost into a smile. I responded with a shy smile, careful to avoid his gaze.

"No harm done," he said, voice a low growl.

I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened on my wrist.

"E-excuse me, could you let go?"

He grinned at me, eyes flashing menacingly.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I resisted the urge to punch him, barely. _This jerk had better let go soon, or I'll blow my cover._ He reached towards me with his other hand, but froze when he heard screaming. A loud explosion shattered the silence that followed, and he fled. I watched him go, then raced towards the smoke billowing from what used to be a bar. People sprinted past, screaming.

Suddenly I was surrounded by shinobi pushing me back.

"You can't go this way! There's an enemy up ahead! Go back!"

They pushed me away, and I left, shrugging. _Oh well, it's none of my business anyway._ I left the village, keen to continue on my search. I'd gotten the information I needed, and staying too long in a shinobi village would likely get me recognised anyway. I left the village, blending with the many villagers and travellers fleeing the scene. I thought I heard something, and paused.

"…na! Ka…!"

_Nah, it's nothing._ Turning, I began the long journey to the Land of Rivers, eager to find my mother and discover the reason why she gave me up to Orochimaru's experimentation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! Plot! Sorry for the slow updates, shit just keeps happening and I'm trying to write more than one fanfic at once. So yea, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

"Where the fuck is she? She was supposed to be here."

I walked through the village, searching for Kanna. It was surprisingly difficult.

"Have you seen a girl with long brown hair around here recently? She doesn't live here, she's a visitor."

The old man I was asking shook his head and turned away. I tried asking someone else, but again no luck. An old woman walked past me, and I grabbed her arm.

"Have you seen her? She has long brown hair, she's a visitor."

The old woman cackled and pulled her arm from my grip.

"I have seen her. She has the information she needs, and she's moving on. You'd best hurry if you want to catch up to her."

I raced away, desperate to find her. I was really bored after all. Leaping onto rooftops, I began shouting out her name. Kumogakure shinobi noticed me, and one recognised me. _Shit._

"Kanna!"

The shinobi surrounded me, but I fought them off, still calling her name. A barricade was set up around our fight, probably to protect the citizens of the village. Shinobi were turning anyone who tried to get through back.

I spotted a familiar face at the barricade, and fought harder. I needed to get to her before she left the village, or I would never find her.

"Kanna!"

She hesitated, confused. _She didn't hear me clearly!_

"Kanna!"

She kept walking, blending with the crowd of people trying to escape the village. I watched as she vanished outside the gates. Furious, I turned to face the shinobi facing me.

"You got in my way, and now she's gone. I'm going to have some fun with this," I hissed menacingly, and licked the blade of my scythe.

The shinobi surrounding me attacked all at once, trying to overcome me with sheer numbers. I cut them all down, laughing as I did so. It was great to be able to fight again. I was getting so sick of hiding from people.

Slashing outwards, I watched as the last shinobi fell, blood pooling beneath his lifeless body. _This was way too easy._ I watched as one of the fallen shinobi twitched, and I grinned. He was one of the ones turning the villages away from the battle. I poked him in the stomach with the end of my scythe, and he coughed up blood.

"Where are all the villagers going?"

The shinobi glared at me, and shook his head.

"Where are they going?"

Still he refused to answer. I leant forwards, grinning evilly. (The following scene has been removed due to the terrifying nature of the torture and the laziness of the author.)

"Please! No! I'll tell you! Please stop!"

I grinned, and stared down at the shinobi writhing on the ground before me.

"Where are the villagers going?"

"Th-there's a village just south of here. That's where all the villagers get evacuated to when there's trouble."

"Thank you," I murmured, grinning. I ended the shinobi's suffering and raced away. _Kanna, you had better stay with the villagers, at least for a while._

It didn't take me long to catch up to the evacuated villagers. I searched, roughly pushing people aside, but I couldn't find her. _Damnit, where did you go?_

The old woman I had met in the village earlier grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side. I shook her off and glared at her.

"What do you want?" I hissed, furious.

She grinned at me, and I swear her eyes flashed yellow. _Must be a trick of the light._

"She's gone. You were too slow. But I know where she's going."

"You do? Then why didn't you fucking tell me?!"

"Because you left in such a rush earlier."

"But you told me to hurry!"

"So I did. Clearly you weren't fast enough."

"Just tell me what you know, old hag."

She chuckled, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"She is headed somewhere you cannot follow. If you do, you will be attacked mercilessly until you are driven across the border. I would say killed, but clearly that is not an issue for you."

"What do you mean where I cannot follow? Wait, how the fuck did you know I'm immortal?"

She chuckled again, and melted into the crowd. _Damn old hag. She didn't even tell me where it was that I couldn't go._

"The Land of Rivers. Perhaps if you wait at the border she will return and you can join her."

"What?" I turned, but the old lady was nowhere in sight. _Did she just read my mind?_

I broke away from the mob of evacuated villagers and sprinted south. I had to make it to the Land of Rivers before Kanna so that I didn't miss her again. I didn't know where she would go next, and this was my chance to catch up to her.

_Wait for me Kanna. I'm coming._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hidan's chapters are a little difficult to write, it seems. I'm doing my best to update as fast as I can, so please excuse any slow updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love the creepy old lady. Maybe she can make a reappearance later. What do you think? Please review!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

"I wonder if Hidan is having more luck with his search." I stumbled slightly, cursing. The thick forest I was travelling through was proving difficult. Snags lay hidden everywhere, and the treetops were tangled with thick vines. _How is anyone supposed to get through this?_

I was getting impatient. Not only was the forest hindering my search, I didn't even know if I would find any clues at my destination. It had been weeks since I'd started my search, and though I'm immortal and have all the time in the world, I'm quite impatient. I tripped on another hidden tree root and cursed again.

Movement to my left was my only warning before kunai began raining around me. I took the brunt of the attack and stopped to remove the blades from my body. It was dead silent in the forest, and nothing stirred.

"Come out and face me you cowards. You can't do anything to me while you're hiding."

"Monster," a voice whispered, and suddenly the trees themselves seemed to be echoing the whisper. I turned slowly on the spot, gaze unfocused, trying to catch a glimpse of even the smallest movement.

Something twitched in the trees to my right and I leapt at it, staff in hand. I slashed out and the shinobi fell, dead. Suddenly all were attacking me at once. There were so many, but I was bored anyway.

Laughing madly, I slashed and cut and stabbed, dropping every shinobi I faced.

"You think you're better than me? You think you can take what is mine? You will all perish before me!"

The shinobi fell one by one, and the trees and earth were stained scarlet. Spinning, I realised that I'd slaughtered every last one of them, and I grinned.

"You will never beat me! You can't beat me!" I screamed, scaring a flock of birds into flight.

Slowly my rage and ecstasy subsided, and I continued on my way. The trees began to thin as the sun began to set, and I picked up my pace. Night fell, and I began to hurry. Suddenly I burst out of the forest into an open clearing. The moonlight and shadows turned the grass silver and black, and a stream glimmered as it flowed.

I walked forwards, relieved. I had reached it. The Land of Rivers. Now I could search for my mother. But first I needed sleep. I lay down on the grass and fell asleep almost instantly, a cool breeze dancing across my skin.

I awoke to a bright sun blazing down on me. I stood and stretched, yawning. Slowly, I began walking in what I hoped was the direction of a village. I followed the river, sure that any inhabitants would build villages near a water source. I wasn't wrong.

"Who goes there?!" a voice called loudly as I approached the village.

"A weary traveller in search of someone."

The gatekeepers checked my appearance against those of any criminals they had in their records. I kept my gaze down, glad I'd managed to change my appearance. They waved me through, and I entered the village. People stared, but I ignored them.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to an inn?" I asked a young woman.

"Sure. You go down this street and take the second right. It's called the Sleeping Fox."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I watched the woman walk away, then followed her instructions. Sure enough, I found the inn.

"I'd like to rent a room."

"Of course. Do you have any preferences?"

"Ah, yes. I need a window."

"Okay then. Right this way ma'am."

The innkeeper led me upstairs to a room on the eastern side of the building.

"Here you go. Will this do?"

"This will be just fine, thank you."

The innkeeper left, closing the door behind him. I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. _Where do I start? Maybe I should start with a bath._

I headed to a nearby bathhouse, nervous. I had never done this before, and had no idea of what I was supposed to do. An attendant noticed me and approached, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Hi, may I help you?" she asked politely.

I smiled nervously. "Umm, I'm not sure what I'm doing."

"Oh, is it your first time at a bathhouse?"

I nodded, blushing slightly.

"Relax, we'll take care of everything for you. If you'll follow me."

She led me through a corridor and into a changing room.

"Just leave your clothes in here, and here's a key to lock the locker with. When you're ready, just undress and make your way into the hot spring through that door there. There may be other women there, but don't worry. It's normal."

"Thank you," I murmured, nervous. _Other women? Uh oh._

The attendant left and returned with a stack of towels. She left them on the bench and left again, smiling reassuringly. Slowly I undressed, nervous. Noticing a robe of some kind, I grabbed it and put it on. I walked through the door and froze when I saw all the other women in the hot spring. One of them noticed me, and smiled kindly.

"It's ok, we don't bite. Relax, come join us."

Slowly I removed the robe and climbed into the hot spring, hoping the water would cover most of the scars and that I could avoid too many questions. The woman who had spoken to me first smiled at me again.

"Hi, I'm Yuno. You're new around here, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Kanna."

"Hi Kanna. Ah, I should introduce the others. This is Ai, Kirie and Hatori."

The other women in the hot spring smiled at me, and I relaxed a little.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Oh, I don't really have a home. I was raised in Kirigakure, but I've been travelling for a while."

"How did you get all those scars?"

"Kirie! That's rude!"

"No, it's alright. I was a shinobi for a while, but due to some…unforeseen circumstances, I left."

"So why are you travelling?"

"I'm looking for someone. An old woman I met told me to try here."

"Oh, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Sumiko."

The women glanced at each other and looked away just as quickly.

"You know something."

"Maybe. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, we're not supposed to talk about it."

"Kirie! You're not supposed to say anything, including that!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Wait, what do you know about her?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I should write when I'm mad more often. It helps, surprisingly. So yea, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

"Fuck this!"

Thick jungle was blocking my path into the Land of Rivers. Vines twisted in the treetops and hung from branches, snagging unsuspecting travellers. Broken branches and rocks lay hidden beneath dead and rotting foliage, tripping me constantly.

"Why is this damn jungle still here?! It's in the fucking way!"

The only thing to answer me was the cry of some strange bird, and the rustling of the leaves.

"Is this what the old lady meant? No way am I going to let a few fucking trees stop me."

I continued pushing my way through the trees, struggling against some plant every step of the way. Suddenly, I found myself in a clearing. The ground was stained the bright scarlet of fresh blood, and a carcass lay under a tree. A dark shadow watched from nearby, eyes glowing bright yellow-green.

"Hello there. Aren't you a pretty kitty?"

The panther growled, baring its sharp fangs.

"Oh fuck off, I'm not here to take your meal or hurt you. You can relax."

I walked past the panther, carefully watching it. It stared back, waiting for me to make a move. Finally, we could no longer see each other, and I relaxed a little.

"Well that was interesting," a voice murmured from nearby.

I froze, grinning.

"Would you be the ones to turn me back from the border, I wonder?"

A chuckle echoed around the trees.

"That all depends on you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone," I answered carefully.

"You are too late. She has already crossed the border. You, however, will not."

"Just try and stop me!"

I leapt at the trees, hoping to land a hit on the owner of the voice. I crashed into a tree trunk, and swayed.

"Fuck, I broke my nose!"

The voice just laughed, and I swung round, furious.

"Laugh while you can. I will get you!"

I leapt again, this time careful of my surroundings. Surely I would hit at least one of the idiots around me. Still I missed completely, narrowly avoiding another tree in my path. This was followed by more laughter.

"Show yourselves!" I snarled, furious. I struggled to regain my composure, knowing that fighting while this angry was a great way of getting sliced up into lots of tiny pieces.

"You will not enter our land," a voice murmured softly, very close by.

I lashed out, and was surprised to discover that I'd managed to hit someone. She fell to her knees, gasping. Blood flowed steadily from her side where I'd struck her. A cry was heard from the trees around me, and shuriken flew at me. I blocked a few, but withstood the rest, eager to find more prey.

"Get away from her!" a young man yelled, sprinting towards me.

I laughed ecstatically, and yanked my scythe from her side. The blood flowed faster, and she began to sway from the loss of blood. He leapt at me, kunai in hand. I blocked his attacks and threw him against a tree. He stood, and charged at me again. I could feel the eyes of his comrades watching impassively as we fought.

"Takumi, stop!"

Takumi froze, and turned to the girl lying on the ground. I watched, bored.

"He's too strong for you. Please, don't do this! You're just going to get hurt. I'm ok, really." She coughed, and pulled her hand away to see blood.

"You're not ok, and you know it. He knows it. They all know it."

She turned to stare at me. I stared back, refusing to give in to the look on her face. Still she stared, and I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Alright, fine already! Takumi or whatever your name is, get out of my sight before I do some real damage!" I turned back to the girl. "There, happy? I won't hurt him unless he attacks me first. Better hope your boyfriend is smart enough not to."

The girl blushed furiously and looked down. I glanced at Takumi, who stared back defiantly, despite his red face. I grinned at them both.

"Fine, I'll go. Can I get you to give a message to a girl named Kanna? Tell her that I'm waiting for her at the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind."

I vanished in a blood mist, leaving behind the confused faces of Takumi and his girl, and the silence of their comrades. _Stupid fucking delays. They'd better get that message to Kanna, or I'll rip their intestines out and use them to hang their bodies from the trees._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry about the late update and short chapter, I had a minor case of writer's block coinciding with a rather serious case of last minute assignments. But hey, those r no longer a problem, now it's just the writer's block I have to watch out for. Anyway, I hope you have fun with this chapter. I know nothing happens in it, I just wanted to get a chapter done and uploaded so readers out there didn't forget about this story. Please review!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

"We really aren't supposed to say anything about it," Hatori said quietly. "It was a dreadful time for the village."

"Speak for yourself," Kirie grumbled. "I don't remember much of what happened, I was too little."

The others laughed, and Yuno poked her forehead. "It's a good thing too, else you would have told anyone who would listen."

I watched them, curious. They clearly knew something, even Kirie, though not as much as the other women.

"Why look for Sumiko?" a small voice whispered. I turned to the owner of the voice, surprised to see that it was Ai who had spoken. Yuno and Hatori seemed just as surprised as I did, almost fascinated to hear her voice.

"She… has the answers I need," I replied hesitantly.

"To what questions?"

I looked around, a little uncomfortable. How was I supposed to answer that? I didn't know what I needed to ask her, I just needed answers. So how does one get answers if they do not have the questions?

"Ai, leave her be. You've upset her."

I looked up at Yuno and smiled. "It's fine, she hasn't upset me. I just don't know what the questions are. I suppose that will make finding the answers very difficult," I said, smiling wryly. They all laughed, and the mood relaxed a little.

The women went back to their casual conversation, inviting me to join them. I listened, not understanding a lot of what they said, but I enjoyed it anyway. It had been so long since I'd been able to talk to anyone about things that seemed so trivial in comparison to the answers I was seeking.

Soon though, it had to end. They all had homes to go to, and I had a job to do. I still needed to find Sumiko, and perhaps staying a while would help that cause. Befriending the women I'd met today would surely help. They clearly knew something, and they loved to gossip. If I earned their trust, perhaps they would tell me what they know about Sumiko. Besides, it was fun being able to be friends with these women.

Returning to the inn did not really appeal to me though, so I decided that I would take a walk through the town. As soon as the sun set however, the streets became deserted. The silence and lack of people did not bother me, and I continued to walk through the town, occasionally seeing just a few people. They seemed to be in a rush, even a little nervous as they finished the day's shopping.

"Strange. The streets should be bustling at this time with people going to restaurants and teenagers hanging out with their friends. I wonder why it's so quiet." My voice seemed unnaturally loud in the silence of the deserted streets, and I shied away from talking out loud to myself.

A rustling noise caught my attention, and I peered into the dark alley, curious. Scuffling sounds followed, and there was a muffled shriek, quickly cut off. My curiousity got the better of me and I walked into the dark alley, cautious.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My shout caused the man before me to jump violently. He turned to face me, knife in hand.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Another to join the fun?"

Glancing over his shoulder, I saw a young girl on the ground, clothing torn in places. She seemed uninjured bar a few scrapes and bruises, probably caused by falling to the ground. I glared at the man before me, furious.

"What right do you have to attack her? Are you that desperate that you'll attack a defenceless young girl?!"

The man leered at me, and waved the knife in my face.

"Come any closer and you can join her." He grinned, licking his lips and running his eyes over me. I snarled at him, losing control of my temper.

"Let her go now and get out of my sight, before I give you something you truly deserve."

The man laughed, and lunged forwards. I dodged, punching his arm and forcing him to drop the knife. He swore loudly.

"That's it, you bitch. You're going to pay for interrupting me tonight."

He lunged, and I dodged again, grabbing his arm as he went past. I twisted it behind his back, almost pushing it to breaking point. He whimpered, frozen in place.

"If I ever catch you doing anything like this again, I will personally come after you and give you what you deserve," I murmured. Leaning forward, I whispered into his ear, watching him pale and grow weak when he heard the threat.

"There, much better. Now go, before I change my mind." He ran off, stumbling a little in his panic. I turned to the girl on the ground, and was surprised to see Kirie.

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm okay," she replied, standing and dusting herself off. "You won't be though, not when his boss comes after you."

"Boss?"

"Ah, I forgot that you're new to this area. He's part of a gang that's been terrorising this town for months now. That's why the streets are so quiet at night. It's too dangerous to be out."

"Then why are you outside? And why hasn't anyone done anything about this gang?"

"Takumi Village is small, and Tanigakure, the nearby shinobi village, have their hands full dealing with someone going around with the name Madara Uchiha."

"I see. But why are you still outside if it's so dangerous?"

Kirie reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out a little kitten. "I was on my way home when I spotted the poor thing. She was shivering and she's really thin, so I thought I'd take her home with me. I didn't notice that dickhead until he jumped me."

I reached out and petted the little kitten, smiling. "What are you going to call her?"

Kirie paused for a moment, thinking. "How about Yume?"

"I think it's perfect. Yume it is."

I walked Kirie home, all too aware that someone may come after her in retaliation for what I'd done.

"Thank you for helping me, Kanna."

"Not a problem. He needed to be taught a lesson anyway."

"He did, but I hope that lesson doesn't get you in too much trouble. Someone will come after you now, so watch your back."

"I'll be fine," I replied, laughing. "Ex-shinobi, remember?"

"Right, right. Well, I guess I'd better go inside and this little girl something to eat."

"You take good care of her, alright? I'll see you around."

I left, feeling confident. That rescue would surely help in befriending Kirie. That small fight was a bonus too. I needed to have some fun, but revealing my identity to Takumi Village would not end well. At least this way it looked innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So sorry for the late update, I know it's been a while. I've just had so much crap to deal with, what with school ending and sorting out uni shit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit of a quick write-up due to time constraints, but I did the best I could. Again, really sorry for the late update. Please review!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

"Sumiko-sama, I have some bad news."

Sumiko watched the man kneeling before her, body tensed and poised to strike.

"What is it?" she growled, and the man flinched.

He hesitated, shaking slightly. How he wished he could just sink into the floor and disappear, let someone else tell her and have their head bitten off.

"It's Kanna, your daughter. She's looking for you."

Sumiko laughed, causing the man to flinch again. He was so not paid enough for this. Sumiko stopped laughing and stared straight ahead, gaze far off. She grinned savagely.

"Perfect. The time for our reunion has arrived earlier than expected, but it could not have come at a better time."

"Sumiko-sama?" the man asked questioningly. _Why is now a better time? Surely when Sumiko is at her strongest it would be far better._

"Kanna is still weak. She has much to learn before she can even dream of defeating me."

"But what if she becomes strong enough to defeat you before you are at your strongest? What if she becomes stronger, and finds you before the ceremony is completed?"

"Do you doubt my strength? Are you questioning my ability to fight?"

Sumiko glared at the man, and he cowered against the floor, shying away from the power radiating from her.

"N-No, Sumiko-sama," he stammered, frightened.

"Good. Leave my sight."

The man stood and bowed. Resisting the urge to run, he left the chamber. Once outside, he released the Transformation Jutsu, grinning.

"Time to report to Orochimaru-sama," he murmured quietly. Kabuto dashed away, leaving behind the village built into the mountainside, where Sumiko currently resided.

* * *

><p>"Damnit Kanna, where are you?"<p>

Hidan had been waiting at the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind for a week now, and he was beginning to grow impatient.

"What's that girl doing? That's it! I'm going in to find her!"

He walked into the jungle, and found himself surrounded by shinobi who guarded the border.

"Move!" he snarled, tired of their interference.

For this was the fourth time he'd tried to cross the border, and each time he was forced back by the thick jungle and the shinobi who roamed it. No matter how many shinobi he wounded, he could not force his way into the Land of Rivers. He had refrained from killing anyone only to ensure he didn't inadvertently affect Kanna's search.

"Fuck!" he screamed, and retreated again.

* * *

><p>"Things are moving faster than anyone anticipated, Orochimaru-sama. It is predicted that Kanna will reach Sumiko before the ceremony is completed."<p>

"Well, well, what a surprise," a voice hissed from the shadows of the room.

Orochimaru stepped into the light reflected off his experiments, painting his skin a pale, sickly green.

"Perhaps this is our chance, Kabuto. If all goes well, I can add to my collection, maybe even obtain an immortal body."

He licked his lips and grinned. Kabuto shivered a little, wishing that his master just wasn't so creepy all the time.

"Are you sure that is wise, Orochimaru-sama? What if they prove to be too much to handle?"

Orochimaru laughed softly, the sound echoing eerily in the large room.

"Yes, Sumiko always was a handful. Even when she was a Genin just doing her best to support her team."

Kabuto sighed. "And look at what she did to that team. Do you really think this is such a good idea?"

"But of course. I will make one of them mine Kabuto."

He laughed again, louder this time. The sound bounced off the walls and the room rang with his laughter.

* * *

><p>"So I hear you ran into some trouble last night," Yuno murmured, carefully watching the people surrounding them. She and Kirie were walking through the markets.<p>

"Who told you?" Kirie asked sharply. Yuno grinned, and tapped her finger to her nose.

"I have my sources. So, what happened? Why aren't you covered in bruises?"

"Kanna found us, and she frightened him off."

"She's in trouble now, you know that right?"

"Yeah. But, she's able to take care of herself. You should have seen the way she fought him off. And she made it look so easy," Kirie sighed appreciatively.

"Oh no, don't you go getting any ideas into that head of yours now. You're not a fighter. Besides, why would she help you learn to fight? She's an ex-shinobi, meaning she doesn't do it anymore."

"What's the harm in asking? Besides, they may come after me again because of that little incident. Wouldn't it be better if I knew how to take care of myself?"

"True, but it would be better still if you hadn't gotten into this mess in the first place. Why were you out after dark? And don't blame it on the kitten, it was pure luck you found her and managed to convince Kanna that's why you were out after dark."

Kirie sighed, and shook her head. "You're too smart for your own good, did you know that?"

Yuno glanced at Kirie sharply, and hesitated. The younger woman she had known for almost 5 years now was gone, replaced by someone colder, harder and far more dangerous than she'd realised. Searching for an escape route, Yuno found she had been led into an empty street with no one around as witness.

"You know, I really do like you. It's a shame you had to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong," Kirie murmured, almost to herself.

She lunged forward, a glint of steel shining in the small patch of sunlight that had managed to hold back the shadows. The blade slid into Yuno's side swiftly and silently. The woman dropped, unable to utter a scream as Kirie held her hand against the older woman's mouth. She watched dispassionately as Yuno's life drained away, and the light faded from her eyes.

"It's too bad really, I did like you. If only you weren't so interested in the business of others."

She strolled out of the alley and back into the sunlit street, where she began to scream bloody murder. As people rushed over, she slipped through the crowd and back to the markets. Picking up some cat food, she grinned and headed home.

"If only you knew how much you helped me today Yuno. If only you knew."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Finally managed to get a new chapter done! Yay! Even better, I managed to work in some twists! Kind of, lol. So, please enjoy and please REVIEW! It always helps, and the more you review, the faster my updates will be. Excepting special circumstances of course. Anways, thanks for reading!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Dedicated to MzPearlz**

"Please! Please help me!"

"I already told you Kirie, I'm not a teacher."

"But you have to help! What if they come after me again? I need to know how to defend myself!"

"Look, Kirie, I'm not the right person to teach you. Trust me."

"Please! I'm scared…."

Kanna sighed, and stopped walking. Kirie bumped into her, the sudden stop catching her by surprise. Glancing upwards, Kanna ran her hand through her hair, and sighed again.

"Alright, fine. I'll teach you a little."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am! I promise I'll try really hard!"

Kanna smiled, amused by the enthusiasm of Kirie, now her student.

_Well, I never did get to train any Genin before I left the village. Perhaps this is my chance._

Kirie grinned, excited and overjoyed. She jumped around, laughing and clapping her hands, looking as if she was about to start singing.

"When can we start? Can we start now? Please?"

"Alright, alright. I'll show you a few basic moves now. Mind you, this stuff will be really basic, so you should still avoid trouble when possible."

"Ok, got it. Come on, let's go!"

Kirie sprinted down the street, startling an old couple leaving a restaurant. Kanna followed at an easier pace, tracking Kirie's movements as she made her way towards the edge of the village. She followed as Kirie led her to an open area just outside the village walls. It was empty of anyone else, giving them some privacy.

Kanna, somewhat bored, decided to have some fun. She lingered in the village a little, giving Kirie some time to wonder where she had gone to. Then she vanished, appearing behind Kirie in her trademark blood mist.

"Boo."

Kirie jumped, and whirled around. Kanna laughed.

"Well, your sensory skills definitely need improvement. But first, I'm going to teach you some basic blocks and defensive moves. Remember, these moves are for defense only. If you ever use what I teach you to bully or to get your way, I will come after you myself."

"Ooh, scary," Kirie murmured sarcastically.

Kanna leapt forward, moving too fast for Kirie's eyes to track. She pulled out a kunai and held it against the younger woman's throat, growling.

"Don't make me come after you. You will regret it," she murmured softly, voice menacing.

"Alright, I got it, I got it," Kirie practically yelled, hands raised. "I promise, I won't use what you teach me to get my way."

"Good. Now, copy my stance. This move is good for blocking an attacker's punch. It uses their own body weight and power against them, and gives you plenty of openings if used effectively."

Kanna led Kirie through the steps in the move, watching with a hint of pride as she realised the potential her student held. They progressed quickly that afternoon, Kirie mastering most of the basics after only a few attempts.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Kanna sighed, calling a halt to their training.

"Already? But I was having so much fun! And I want to keep practicing."

"You need to rest. I can see your legs trembling. If I push you any farther, you'll collapse. Go home and get some rest. I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time."

"Ok! Thanks Kanna! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kirie dashed off, Kami knows how. Her legs were still trembling from all the work they had done that afternoon.

"Where does she get all that energy," Kanna murmured, shaking her head. She strolled back into the village, in no particular hurry to go anyway. The sun dipped below the horizon before she reached the inn she was staying at, painting the streets and houses with dark shadows.

"Do you plan on actually attacking me, or are you just going to follow me like a puppy?" she called out.

A shadow at the end of the street shifted, shaping itself into the silhouette of a man.

"So, you knew I was here the entire time. Such sensory skills you have. However, you must know that I'm not alone. Make one wrong move, and you'll be dead before you can move an inch."

Kanna grinned, moonlight turning the smile feral.

"Do you really think you are capable of doing that?"

The man laughed softly, menacingly.

"We know all about you, Kanna. Your little Jashinist boyfriend isn't here to save you this time."

"Save me? You're underestimating me. And you're going to regret it."

She moved suddenly, vanishing in a red mist that glittered in the moonlight. Swiftly and silently man after man fell, until the one who had initially confronted her was the last one standing.

"So," she whispered softly, lips almost brushing his ear, "still think you can take me out?"

A shiver ran through his body, betraying the fear he was so desperately trying to hide. Kanna laughed quietly, causing him to flinch. Silently he fell at her feet, the kunai she held gleaming bright scarlet.

She glanced up, searching. For a moment, it felt as though someone was watching her, hiding their presence. But the feeling soon vanished, and she forgot about it, instead cleaning up the mess she had made.

* * *

><p>"Sumiko-sama, I have news."<p>

Sumiko lounged in her chair, examining her nails in the dim light.

"Well? What is it?"

"It's Kanna, mam. She's training a student."

"Why did you think this would be of any interest to me?"

"We did some digging, and found some rather interesting information."

"Spit it out already, you're testing my patience."

"Her student is a young woman who goes by the name of Kirie. However, this is not her real name. The young woman is actually Himiko Kinoshita."

Sumiko laughed suddenly, causing the man bringing her this information to flinch violently. The sound echoed through the empty hall, rebounding off the walls.

"So, Himiko has shown her face again. I do believe that we may have some competition, Kato. Keep an eye on her for the time being, but don't intervene. I'm curious to see what she's after."

"Yes, Sumiko-sama."

Kato left, and immediately found himself a private room. Ensuring he was alone, he took a transceiver from his pocket and turned it on.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have some information you will find very interesting."

* * *

><p>"So you've finally resurfaced. What are you up to, Himiko?" Sumiko murmured to herself.<p>

A change was coming, she could smell it. And soon it would reach the world everyone thought was safe, shattering that reality into thousands of tiny pieces. Soon, the world everyone knew would be replaced by something darker and far more menacing. The only thing that could stop her was the choice her daughter will make. She walked the border between the two worlds, and her decision would be the catalyst that would either plunge the world into darkness, or hold the delicate the balance in place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yea I know, I don't update fast enough. Still, I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Oh, and thank you to MzPearlz for reviewing almost every chapter, it means so much that you read and enjoy this story. So, I've written this chapter, just for you. I know it lacks the all important Hidan, but he's really not doing much at this point, and I wanted to get all this in before I forgot what I was writing about. Thanks again for reading this story, and please review!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Dedicated to WarFlower**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

"Well done," Kanna said, leaning against a tree. "You're progressing faster than I expected."

Kirie managed a brief smile. She was breathing heavily, body shaking from the workout it had been put through. Kunai shone in the sun, some lying on the ground, many stuck in the tree Kanna leaned against. The sun was beginning to set, throwing long shadows across the ground.

"Alright, time to call it day. We'll meet here again in three days."

"What? Why three days?" Kirie asked, surprised.

"I have some business to take care of, and I need a rest. I'm not the only one either. You need a break too."

Kirie slumped to the ground, conceding defeat. "Alright, we definitely need a break. Can I help you with whatever it is you're doing?"

Kanna shook her head, smiling. "Sorry Kirie, but this is a personal matter. Besides, I'm sure you have your own things to deal with back home. How's Yume going anyway?"

Kirie grinned. "She's doing just fine. She's gotten quite big in the last couple of weeks. Would you like to see her?"

"One day. For now, I have to go back to the inn and deal with some personal matters. And you need to eat something and get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. I'll see you around!" she called over her shoulder.

"She has far too much energy," Kanna murmured to herself, smiling. "Now, I think it's about time that I paid Hidan a visit. After all, he is waiting at the border."

Kanna began walking, getting further and further away from the village. The open plains and rivers gave way to the thick jungle that ringed the Land of Rivers. She travelled quickly, eager to see Hidan again. Her pace got faster and faster, until she was sprinting recklessly through the thick undergrowth, somehow avoiding tripping on the vines and roots that twisted across her path. Hearing noises not native to the jungle, she slowed to a silent walk. Peering ahead, she spotted Hidan washing his face and torso on the bank of a small creek.

She crept forwards, a smile spreading across her face. She leapt, shrieking a war cry that frightened birds into flight. Hidan spun and lashed out, blade slicing across Kanna's torso. Blood ran from the wound in small rivulets. Hidan froze, shock on his face. Kanna crashed into him, her momentum carrying her forward. They fell into the creek.

"Kanna! What…how…huh?"

Kanna laughed. "What did you expect? Of course I was going to show up eventually. I knew you were here."

"Have you finished your investigation here?"

"No, I haven't finished yet. I've found some possible sources of information, I just need to get them to trust me and tell me what they know. I've also picked up a student."

"A student, huh? What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"She asked, and she needs to know how to protect herself. There's some dangerous people loose in the village."

"You mean someone other than you?" he teased.

Kanna grinned. "Yep. Although they're definitely not as dangerous as me. I already took out a group that attacked me. Fucking idiots thought they could take me. Guess they didn't know as much about me as they thought they did."

"So this student, she any good?"

"She's got real potential. More than most of the young shinobi back in my old village. Not that I'd ever tell her that. The last thing she needs is an ego boost." Kanna turned to face the trees, and disappeared.

"What the fuck? Kanna, get back here!" Hidan yelled furiously.

Kanna reappeared, dragging Kirie behind her. "Honestly, did you really think you could remain undetected? You're not that good."

"I was just curious."

Hidan laughed. "You picked quite a student, didn't you Kanna. Why the fuck did you let her follow you here?"

"I fucking felt like it, that's why. I'd forgotten how mouthy you can get. Dickhead."

"Dickhead?! You're not better, you little bitch!"

"Is that so? At least I can stop swearing, you fucking moron."

Hidan leapt at Kanna, scythe singing as it sliced through the air. Kanna dodged, and pulled out her staff. Kirie watched, amazed and excited and nowhere near frightened enough. Kanna leapt, drawing blood as her staff whipped across Hidan's chest. He laughed maniacally, and lashed out with his scythe. It sliced open Kanna's arm, causing her to drop the staff.

"Stop!" Kirie shrieked, leaping forward. Hidan froze in shock, scythe centimetres from the young girl's neck. Kanna laughed, and knocked Hidan onto his butt.

"It's alright, I'm fine. We're just having a little fun."

"But, but, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, really. It's not that bad. Come on, sit down. I suppose I may as well introduce the two of you. Kirie, this is Hidan. Hidan, this is Kirie, the student I was telling you about."

"Ah, so you're the one. How much has she taught you?"

I shot a warning glance at Hidan. He cringed slightly, then shrugged.

"She's taught me mostly defensive moves. All basic stuff really." She turned to face Kanna, smiling hopefully. "Can you teach me some more advanced stuff? Please?"

"Alright, soon. But not right away. Besides, you are supposed to be resting right now."

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. I'll head back now then. Nice meeting you Hidan."

She vanished into the jungle, singing. Kanna and Hidan remained silent, not speaking until Kirie's voice could no longer be heard floating through the jungle.

"That's some student you've got there. Real fucked up."

Kanna sighed. "I know. I hoped I could help her, but there's no way, is there?"

"Are you still going to teach her more advanced moves? You don't know how she'll use her abilities, or what purpose she follows."

"I'm still going to teach her, and hope for the best. Besides, who truly knows what they will choose? I still don't know which path I follow."

"Oh no, don't go getting all philosophical on me. That fucking shit hurts my head."

"Of course it does. You're a dumbshit."

"Take that back you bi-"

Kanna leaned forward and kissed Hidan, silencing him. She pulled away, and smiled gently. "Believe it or not, I've actually missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And so another chapter ends. Yes, I know my chapters are ridiculously short. Unfortunately, I only have small time slots in which to write them, and if I don't get them done in one go, I tend to forget whatever great idea I had. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to WarFlower for reviewing almost all of the chapters. Seriously, it means a lot. And thanks to everyone else who reads this story, please show your support by reviewing! <strong>


	39. Chapter 39

Kirie watched Kanna and Hidan from a nearby tree, hidden in the thick foliage. A vicious grin spread across her face. Now she had something she could use against her teacher, if ever the time came. After all, wasn't it always a good idea to have a back-up plan, an ace, something to fall back on? Swiftly and silently she moved away, heading back to the village. At the gates she was stopped by the guards.

"What are you doing out so late, Kirie? It's dangerous, you know."

"I lost track of the time," she replied, smiling innocently. "It won't happen again, promise."

The guards smiled, unable to help themselves. "Alright, in you go. Make sure to get home as fast as you can, dangerous men have been wandering the streets at night of late."

Kirie nodded her thanks, rewarding the guards with another smile, before walking into the village. She ignored the guards warning, confident in her ability to defend herself. After all, she had been doing really well under Kanna's teachings.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Shadows shifted, and a man stepped forward. His brown hair and plain face marked him as someone of no consequence, someone insignificant and easy to ignore. But he carried himself in a way that exuded danger, movements like that of a predator stalking its prey.

"What do you want?" Kirie asked, sighing. She didn't have time for this, and she really didn't need more deaths hanging over her head. It was hard enough hiding her involvement in Yuno's death.

"Well aren't you the feisty one? All I want is for you to come with me for a moment."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll have to take you by force."

Kirie glared at the man, mentally running through all the basics Kanna had taught her. She kept her gaze on him as he began to circle her, looking her over.

"If you're going to take me by force, then you'll have to get a little closer."

"My dear, what makes you think that?" He glanced to his left, and called, "Ready?"

His shout was met with silence, and he frowned. 'What's wrong? Come on already!"

Another man rolled off the roof and hit the ground. He didn't move, though he was still breathing. Kirie glanced up at the roof, wide-eyed. The man who had been circling her copied her movement. A shadowy figure stood on the roof. The figure was silhouetted against the moon, making it impossible to determine whether the figure was male or female. Kirie stared, unnerved and awed.

"Who are you?" the man growled furiously, turning his attention to the shadowy figure. The figure vanished, moving too quickly for the eye to follow. It reappeared in the shadows of the street, knocking Kirie's would-be attacker to the ground. The stranger nodded once to Kirie, before vanishing again. Kirie hurried back home, curiousity burning. _Who was that stranger? And why had they helped her?_

Kanna slid into the warm water, sighing. It had been far too long since she'd been able to relax at the bathhouse, and she had missed the company of the others. They chattered away about inconsequential things, laughing and having a good time.

"So how have you been, Kanna? Kirie tells me you've been training her."

Kanna turned to face Hatori, exhaustion written plainly across her face. "That girl certainly has some energy. I haven't had to work this hard in years. She keeps me on my toes, that's for sure."

Hatori laughed. "Yes, she is rather eager to learn. Every time a shinobi passes through this village, she asks to be trained. I think she wants to follow in her father's footsteps."

"Her father?"

"He was a shinobi of Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud village. He was a great shinobi, respected by the villagers and his fellow shinobi alike. But one day her just disappeared, leaving behind his wife and daughter. Kirie's mother died not long afterwards from an illness that swept through the village. Ever since the day he disappeared, Kirie has tried to become a shinobi just like him. But no one would teach her, so she came here in the hopes that shinobi from another village would pass through and train her. So far no one has helped her. Until now that is."

Kanna stared, surprised. "So that's why she wants to become a shinobi. Has she ever thought of pursuing her father?"

Hatori nodded. "In the beginning, that was all she wanted. The strength and ability to find her father. But eventually that purpose began to fade, and now she just seeks the training. Though I'm not sure why. Perhaps she hasn't given up on her father yet, even after all these years." Hatori sighed.

"Hmmm, perhaps it is time I taught Kirie more. She is ready to advance, and this may help her find the strength she needs to pursue her father. Ah, but for now I would just like to relax, I think."

Kanna sank lower in the water, relishing in the warmth and strength it provided. Hatori returned to her conversation with Ai, chatting animatedly. I watched in silence, keeping an eye on the other women present in the bath. I had met them before, but we hadn't spoken much. Most of them avoided me, whereas others just didn't seem interesting in gossiping. Mikiko and Anri were chatting with a woman I hadn't met before, and Namie was by herself, as usual. Another woman was sitting in a corner, keeping to herself. She glanced my way, and our eyes met. Something about her screamed predator, and my instincts told me to get the hell out of there. But when have I ever listened to my instincts?

"Hi," I said quietly, approaching the woman. "I'm Kanna. What's your name?"

At first, she didn't respond, just sat and watched, silent. "Asako," she replied finally, voice almost a whisper. "My name is Asako."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So hi! Long time no see. Sorry for the really late update, who knew uni could take so much time. Anyways, I'm posting two chapters this time around since they're so short and it's been a while since I last updated. Hope you enjoy. Please review!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

_Who was that stranger? Why did they help me?_ Kirie had been unable to think of much else for days, thoughts consumed by her saviour. Distracted, she walked straight into a large man, and promptly fell on her ass. She looked up, shading her eyes from the sun. The man was tall, and well-built. His skin was dark brown, but his hair was blonde. _Probably dyes it. And what's with the outfit?_

"I'm sorry young lady, are you alright?" He held out a hand and she took it, pulling herself to her feet. Under the pretence of dusting herself off, she gave the man a once over, quickly learning what she could from his appearance. Noticing her action, the man smiled slightly.

"I'm fine," Kirie responded, smiling politely. "Sorry for staring, I just haven't seen anyone who looks so strong before." The man grinned, clearly amused and slightly flattered by her comment.

"Well, I have to be strong," he responded, puffing out his chest. "You don't become Raikage if you aren't the strongest."

Kirie stared, hardly able to believe what she'd just heard. "You're the Raikage? That's amazing! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so…"

The Raikage laughed. "It's quite alright. Actually, would you mind giving me a hand? I'm here to speak with the leader of this village, and I seem to have gotten lost." He grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Of course! I can take you straight to her if you'd like."

"That would be a great help, thank you."

Kirie led the Raikage through the village, to a house only slightly larger than the others. It wasn't anything special to look at, and it wasn't built anywhere special. The head of the village liked to live the same way as the rest of the village. This was part of the reason why she was beloved by the villagers. She didn't behave as though she was better than everyone else, and she was quite happy to deal with any problems they came to her with.

Kirie knocked on the door three times, and stood back. The door swung open, revealing a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her appearance was rather plain, but her eyes shone with an energy that seemed to infect all those around her.

"How may I help you?" she asked pleasantly. The Raikage smiled and offered his hand, which she shook.

"Hello, I'm A, and I was just wondering if I could have a quick word with you." She nodded, and the two entered the house, leaving Kirie outside. Kirie was curious, but she knew better than to try to listen in on the Raikage. Besides, it was probably some boring village management thing anyway. She left, skipping.

"Hey, did you hear who's in town today?"

"What? Who?"

"You must have at least heard!"

"I saw him! How handsome is he? So big and muscly!"

"Who are we talking about?! Won't someone tell me?"

"The Raikage came to the village!"

Kanna stiffened, nervous. Now she understood why all the other women were so worked up in the baths today. It was always interesting when the leader of a Hidden village travelled outside the village. Usually it meant that something was wrong.

"Hatori, why is the Raikage here? Is it normal for him to show up?"

Hatori glanced at Kanna, surprised. "Normal? Of course not. He hasn't shown up in years, not since the last time something threatened us."

"Threatened? What is it this time?"

"Well, apparently there are still some Akatsuki members out there. The Raikage received a tip that Hidan was nearby."

"Hidan?!"

"Yeah, I know right? He was supposed to be buried, but someone dug him out."

Kanna almost smacked her forehead, berating herself for her lapse. If Hatori had been any better at reading people, she might have picked up on something.

"So someone saw Hidan nearby?"

"Apparently. Although it's not confirmed yet, and no one can guarantee that it's actually him."

Kanna absorbed the information, worried. Who had seen him? He was surprisingly good at going unnoticed, even with his violent and showy tendencies. So who had seen him? And when?

"It gets better. Apparently he's been travelling with a young woman. Not much is known about her, just that she's got long brown hair. They suspect it might be the woman who attacked Konoha with him."

Kanna froze, terrified.

"Has anyone seen her nearby?" she asked Hatori, doing her best to sound merely curious and not nervous.

"No, no one has. I mean, she could just be disguised, but no one has seen her anywhere near here."

"Oh. Then, maybe it wasn't Hidan that was spotted. Maybe it was just someone who looked similar."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she loves him and she wouldn't be very far away from him."

"What?!"

"Ummm, at least that's what I heard. That's what someone on the road told me while I was headed here."

"Really? You met someone who knew that much about her? Do you know who it was? Was it her?!"

"No, it wasn't her," Kanna laughed. "She was an old woman. Although she may have known her, but I don't know that for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And here's the second part of the double update that should really be one chapter but hey, crap happens. So yeah, again I hope you enjoy reading this, sorry for the late update, and please remember to review!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

"Kirie, did you tell anyone about meeting Hidan the other day?" Kanna asked casually, leaning against the wall. Kirie shrugged.

"No, why? Am I not supposed to?" she grinned.

"No, you're not. He's… on a sensitive mission, and no one is supposed to know he's here."

"Is that why the Raikage wants him caught or killed? Is there a war going on between the villages?"

_Crap, she's already heard that the Raikage is after him? What am I supposed to tell her?_ Kanna paused for a moment, thinking. Kirie watched in silence, betraying nothing with her face. Her tense posture however, suggested otherwise. She was nervous, and excited, thinking she had stumbled across something very big.

"That's part of it," Kanna finally said, watching Kirie. "There's more to it than that, but it's not my story to tell."

Kirie grinned, excited. "Can't you give me even a little hint? Please?"

Kanna sighed, and smiled mischievously. "What would you say if I told you it's time to move to the next level in your training?"

Kirie squealed excitedly, and hugged Kanna. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She ran off to the training yards, almost skipping in her excitement.

Kanna laughed, and followed. _I hope I'm making the right decision._

Kirie fell on her butt, hard. Looking up at Kanna, she smiled belatedly. "I should have gone left instead of right, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should have. You have good instincts, you need to trust them in a fight. Always watch what your opponent is doing. Every little twitch can betray their next move."

Kirie grinned again, undeterred. "Yes, Sensei."

Kanna sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Let's call it a day." She started back towards the centre of the village, and the inn where she was staying. Kirie followed behind for a way, before turning down a side street towards her apartment.

The narrow alley was deep in shadow, despite the fact that the sun had only just begun to set. She liked it this way, when no one could see her. When she didn't have to hide her true self. Grinning maliciously, Kirie advanced on a young woman hurrying home, clearly running late. Kirie ghosted up behind her, and drew a kunai. The young woman didn't know what hit her. She didn't even have time to scream.

Kanna leapt from rooftop to rooftop, her footing sure. The half-moon provided just enough light to see by. A shadow, odd in its placement, caught her attention. Cautiously, Kanna jumped to the ground and approached what was now apparently more than shadow. Turning her over, Kanna frowned at the young face staring sightlessly up at her, the moon and stars reflected in her eyes.

"Did you hear? There was another murder!" The baths were buzzing with gossip as women speculated about the most recent murder of a young woman. No, a young girl. She was 14 years old, out past her curfew, according to a friend of the family. They had found her lying in a narrow alley, her throat cut.

"I can't believe it's happening in this village! Who do you think it is committing these murders?"

"Hush! Talk too much, and you might become the next victim!"

"Maybe she'll be the next victim just so people don't have to see that nose anymore!" one woman called out jokingly. Laughter flooded the bathhouse, but did not full drown out the sound of many sandaled feet approaching the baths. Several of the village's peacekeepers walked through the curtain separating the room from the hallway, causing several of the woman to shriek and attempt to cover their nudity.

"Excuse me sirs, but you can't come in here! This is a woman's bath!" Anri called out, glaring. I shivered, glad it wasn't me who had awoken her anger.

"Forgive us ladies, but we are here to take Kanna into custody." I jumped, surprised. The other women around me looked just as surprised and a little sympathetic, although I was met with a few suspicious glances. Climbing out of the baths, I smiled impishly.

"Might I get dressed first? The breeze is rather cold today." One of the peacekeepers grinned, and several looked me up and down appreciatively. I glared at them, and they looked away, grinning. I was given permission to get dressed before I was hauled off to be interrogated. Walking through the door, I found myself face to face with the Raikage. I had to sit very suddenly.

"Kanna. A pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if you could tell me about the murders that began not long after you showed up at this village."

I grimaced. _This does not look good for me._ Shrugging, I told him what I knew. "I can't tell you anything. I have no information regarding these unfortunate events." The Raikage watched me coolly, while one of his attendants disappeared through a doorway. He reappeared, followed by Kirie. Her eyes were red from crying, and she refused to look at me.

"This young girl tells me she saw you attack a young girl in an alley. The very same girl who died last night. Can you tell me where you were last night?"

"I was at the inn," I said quietly. "Alone in my room." The Raikage frowned, unsure. I had no one to support my claim, but he did not have enough proof to pin the murder on me. Yet.

"Why does this young girl claim she saw you attack the victim?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Maybe she mistook the real murderer for me."

Kirie sniffled in the corner, and I glanced her way. No, that hadn't been a sniffle. She had stifled laughter. Glancing up, she smiled maliciously before replacing her mask of fear and sorrow. _Why would she blame me for this? I wasn't there, not until after the murder was committed. Unless she's hiding something. Maybe she knows who it is. Is she protecting them?_

"I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you, and hold you until evidence is found to either support your innocence or your guilt." I shuddered, remembering the room Ibiki had locked me in. The Raikage frowned, unhappy.

_He doesn't believe Kirie! Not yet, anyway. There's still hope._ I was led to a separate room, where my hands were bound. The Raikage then led the way out of the village, his attendants following with me. Thankfully, no one was around to see me bound and led off like a criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey hey hey XD Sorry it's been so long, I've had so much stuff happening, it's been ridiculous. And I'm not even 20 XD I promise there will be more updates for the next few weeks, I'm on holidays! Yay XD Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I may get a little off track sometimes, I lost my plan when I got a new laptop. Oops, hahaha. I didn't have much of one anyway XD Please review and let me know what you think XD<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

It wasn't a long walk to Kumogakure. But it was miserable. A storm blew in, soaking our small party and preventing the lighting of a campfire at night. Sopping wet and exhausted, the Raikage's attendants grinned when they saw the gate. I lifted my chin, refusing to show weakness as I was led through the gate. The Raikage glanced my way, and grinned. I grinned back, unable to help myself. The man was just likeable.

I was led to the headquarters of the village's shinobi ranks. We walked through a large set of double doors set into the face of a mountain, and walked through twisting corridors and down several flights of stairs before coming to stop in front of a rather plain and solid-looking door. I was pushed roughly inside, the door closed behind me. After allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness for a few minutes, I explored what little space there was in my cell. A low cot rested against the far wall. Apart from the door, it was the only thing that decorated the room. There were no other furnishings.

Being underground, as I was sure this room was, it had no windows through which I could see the sky. Time passed slowly in that room. I grew restless quickly, and started pacing. Step step step turn. Step step step turn. The room really was quite small. It must have been hours before someone stopped by. A tray of food was shoved through a flap at the base of the door that I hadn't noticed before. I fell on the food, ravenous.

Yet more time passed in that dark room. I lay on the cot, daydreaming, wondering how things were going back in the village, how Hidan was doing. Hidan. I missed him so much. There hadn't been anywhere near enough foul-mouthed conversations without him.

I must have fallen asleep. Suddenly the room was flooded with light, blinding me. Shielding my eyes as best I could, I looked up. Someone stood in the doorway, shadow hiding their features. Sudden movement. Pain flared in my head, and I reeled backwards, thudding against the wall. My attacker lashed out again, and I collapsed to the floor, kneecap shattered.

So proud was I, that I did not utter a sound. Instead, I stood, and swung wildly, connecting with the shoulder of my attacker. By the grunt coming from him, I guessed him to be a male. He grabbed my arm and twisted, before smashing it with the palm of his free hand. My arm snapped, but still I refused to utter a single sound. He lunged again, growling. I weathered the punches as they came, waiting for my chance. Sweeping my attacker's legs from under him, I leapt over him as he tried to stand and rushed out the door.

Where I promptly ran into the Raikage and fell flat on my arse. He looked down at me, eyebrows raised. His eyes took in every detail, the broken arm, the shattered kneecap, the blood and bruises. Slowly, I stood, resigned. He shepherded me back into my cell, and yanked my attacker out. The door was closed in my face, but I could still here the two men as they walked away.

"But sir, I shattered her kneecap and broke her arm! Yet they did not look as if they had been recently broken when she walked into the hall. They looked as if they were partially healed! There's something wrong with her!"

"That's enough!"

"But she reminds me of that Akatsuki bastard, the immortal one! What if she's the woman he's been seen travelling with?"

"I said enough! I will hear no more of this from you! You attacked her while she was under my protection! And for that, you must be punished!"

My attacker's whimpering and whining faded as they walked out of my range of hearing. I turned away from the door and lay on the cot, shivering. Pain racked my body as it healed, but that was not the cause. No, I was furious. Furious with him for attacking me. And terrified. What if, because of me, they found Hidan? What if they killed him? It would be my fault.

_This isn't good. Bad enough I'm here as a suspect for murder. If they figure out who I am and use me to get to Hidan, I'll kill them all. Come to think of it, why am I even here? Kirie said she saw me there, but she shouldn't have been in that area, let alone at that time of night. Unless…. That bitch! Either she was covering for someone, or she has played some part in these murders!_

The exhaustion of the fight and of my injuries healing at a rapid pace swept over me in a wave. I fell into a deep sleep.

Only to be awoken by knocking on the door. I opened my eyes and sat up, watching as the door was pulled open. The Raikage entered, tall enough to have to duck his head to get through the doorway. I almost smiled at that, then remembered where I was and why I was there. I watched him, nervous and a little annoyed.

"Why do you look so angry?" he asked innocently enough, and I frowned.

"I was having the most wonderful dream before you woke me," I snapped in reply.

He lifted an eyebrow in response, the corner of his mouth twitching ever-so-slightly in what might have been amusement. "I came to offer my sincere apologies that you were attacked earlier. I was not here soon enough to prevent the incident, and for that I am sorry. Although it looked like you had it under control," he grinned. I just sat there, mute. His grins were a mask, I realised. A fatal trap to fall into.

He watched me in silence for a while. Never able to hold my tongue for long, I spoke. "What is to become of me while I am here?" I asked in the most disdainful tone I could manage.

The Raikage sighed. "You will be held here until evidence is found to prove either your guilt or innocence in the involvement of the murders you stand accused of. Would you like a medic to see to your wounds?"

I twitched, and covered the movement by shifting my seat on the cot. "I am not sure I trust your medics to treat me well," I replied, watching his every move. Was this a trap? It felt like a trap.

"You really should get those injuries seen to, whether you trust my medics or not. If they heal incorrectly, you will be in a lot of pain. That knee will also prevent you from doing a lot of physical activities if it is not restructured properly."

I sighed, knowing that he had won. "Alright, I'll see your medics. I trust they will handle me a lot more gently and effectively than my last guest."

The corner of the Raikage's mouth twitched again at the word effectively, knowing I had meant to insult the man who had attacked me.

"As you wish, Kanna. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I did it! Another chapter finished and uploaded! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'm hoping to write a 'Hidan goes on a crazy killing spree' scene soon, I just have to work out what context I want it in XD As always, thanks for reading this and please review and let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

The bright lights of hospital rooms had always bothered me. As had the stark white walls and ceiling and the horribly patterned linoleum floors. Seriously, why couldn't they ever pick out a decent linoleum pattern? I had refused to be knocked unconscious while the medics worked on me. Call it paranoia, but I didn't exactly trust them not to poke around a little while they had me under.

"So Kanna, how are you doing there?" one of the medics asked. I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. Instead, I just gritted my teeth against the pain. "Not hurting too much I hope? I'm a little worried that you refused to be put under, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You really can't trust these medics to poke around where they're not wanted." I glared, still saying nothing. "Well, at least you seem to be handling the pain well. Although considering the number of scars we've seen on you, I'm not surprised. Where did they all come from?"

"Many different shinobi hell-bent on killing me," I growled. "They look a lot worse than I do."

He simply blinked at me with big, brown, innocent looking eyes. I didn't trust him. Not one bit. He smirked, watching me like a vulture circling overhead. I glared back, refusing to look away first. This was going to be one hell of a long hospital visit.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met before," Hatori said brightly, smiling. "I'm Hatori. What's your name?"

"Asako," the woman responded quietly.

"Nice to meet you Asako! This is Namie and Anri."

"Nice to meet you," Asako replied, even quieter than before. If that was possible.

"Do you live here? Or are you just passing through?" Namie asked, curious. It was becoming rather interesting in the village, what with the murders and the increase in people stopping by.

"Just passing through," Asako responded. She clearly wasn't interested in this conversation. Or she was incredibly shy. Hard to tell which.

Namie, Anri and Hatori eventually gave up on trying to draw Asako into a conversation, and returned to gossiping amongst themselves. That is, until Mikiko came tearing into the baths, obviously excited about something. She took a moment to catch her breath, before dropping the bombshell.

"Kanna was arrested for the murders!" she exclaimed loudly.

"What?!" Anri cried indignantly. "That's crap! She would never!"

"The Raikage took her to Kumogakure for questioning!"

"Why would they suspect her? There's no way she would commit those murders!"

"I heard she was a Jashinist," someone said quietly.

Everyone turned to Asako, eyes wide. After all, how could Kanna, kind friendly Kanna, be a Jashinist? It just didn't sound right.

"There's no way she's a Jashinist!" Namie and Hatori nodded their agreement at Mikiko's statement. But Anri hesitated.

"What if it's true though? Wouldn't it explain all those scars? I mean, sure, she's obviously a shinobi, but have you ever seen one with that many scars?"

"That's true, but…." Hatori paused, realising something. "I was talking to her about the Raikage's visit the other day. When I told her someone resembling Hidan- you know, the Akatsuki member- was spotted nearby, she got really weird. Maybe…. What if she is the woman who has been travelling with him recently? What if the Raikage is using the murders as an excuse to hold her in custody?"

Silence followed Hatori's words as everyone contemplated the possibility.

"But she seemed so nice," Anri murmured, looking downcast. "I don't want to believe that she is that woman. I like her…"

"We all do," Namie said quietly. "She was really friendly. She even agreed to teach Kirie."

"Do you think Kirie knows?"

"Oh, I forgot! Kirie was the one who told the Raikage she'd seen Kanna in the area where that last girl was killed!" Mikiko exclaimed loudly.

"What?! But she shouldn't have been anywhere near that district, she lives on the other side of the village!"

"I know, it's weird, isn't it? What was she doing there, and why would she blame Kanna? Unless Kanna was actually there…"

"Even then, why would she tell? With Kanna gone, no one else is going to be willing to teach her! There's something going on here."

The women continued to debate all afternoon, but could not think of any reason why Kirie would blame Kanna. Nor could they believe Kanna committed those murders. They refused to accept the fact that it may have been her, and instead tried to work out who it might have actually been. Although no one was ready to dispute the fact that she was a Jashinist. That was all too believable.

The whole hospital ordeal had been horrible. I had to endure that damn medic's smug comments and smirks throughout the entire procedure, but no way was I going to let them knock me out and mess around with my body. At least it was done now. All they'd had to do was make sure everything was in the right place, then let my body do the rest.

Of course, now I was back in that damn room again. I had no idea how long I'd been held captive in Kumogakure. How could I? I didn't even get a window to watch the sky. When I got really bored, I decided to summon Usagichiku.

"So, this is nice. Quaint, even," Usagichiku murmured sarcastically. "Tell me, why did you summon me here? I cannot help you break out."

"Oh, I know. I'm rather bored in here, so I decided some company would be nice."

"Of course you did," she sighed. "Alright, I'm here. Now what?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I didn't think that far ahead."

"You never do."

"Excuse me? I do think ahead, thank you very much. I'm not Hidan."

"That's true, I'll give you that one. So, what shall we do? Remembering that I have a limited amount of time here."

"Hmmm. I don't know if there's any good games we can play. What about telling me a story? Any funny tales from your world?"

Usagichiku paused for a moment, thinking. "There might be one or two. Let's see… How about the tale of the two frogs?"

"Alright then." I settled comfortable into a cross-legged position, and Usagichiku told me the tale of the two frogs.

"Once upon a time in the country of Japan there lived two frogs, one of whom made his home in a ditch near the town of Osaka, on the sea coast, while the other dwelt in a clear little stream which ran through the city of Kyoto. At such a great distance apart, they had never even heard of each other; but, funnily enough, the idea came into both their heads at once that they should like to see a little of the world. The frog who lived at Kyoto wanted to visit Osaka, and the frog who lived at Osaka wished to go to Kyoto, where the great Mikado had his palace."

I listened in silence, and when the tale was done, I found myself laughing hysterically at the stupidity of the two frogs. Usagichiku bid her farewells and left, leaving me to roll around the floor, laughing my arse off. Of course, this drew the attention of a passing shinobi.

"What's going on in there!" he called out, aggravated and a little nervous.

I sat up, wiping a tear from my cheek. Between gasps and giggles, I managed to get out a few words.

"I… just heard… the tale of the….two frogs." I collapsed into giggles again, leaving the shinobi standing outside the door bemused. Shrugging, he walked away, mumbling under his breath.

"What the hell is the tale of the two frogs?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Dun dun dun, another chapter bites the dust! XD I had so much fun writing this chapter. And yes, the tale of two frogs is an actual Japanese folktale. I found it very amusing, so I had to make a reference to it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I have things sorted out now! Kinda, lol. There's a basic plan at least. I had to read through all the old chapters first, but I got there. My roommate thought I was an idiot for laughing so much at a screen of text, hahaha. So, I hope you enjoyed. Please keep reading, and remember to review! XD<strong>

**PS Is it weird if I laugh at my own story? To be fair, I had forgotten most of it :P**


	44. Chapter 44

"So Kanna, how have you been?" The Raikage sat opposite me, smiling lazily.

I was in an interrogation room. The Raikage faced me across the table in a sturdy wooden chair, twin to the one I was sitting in. The room had a single light above the table to provide illumination, and no windows. The door was solid wood reinforced with steel bars. No way was I going to break down that door.

"I've been rather bored," I replied nonchalantly.

He watched me passively, waiting for something. I kept my mouth shut, refusing to be the first to break the silence.

Nodding, he placed his hands on the table. "I don't believe you committed those murders. However, I do believe you are of use to me."

Still I said nothing.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me. Why did that girl Kirie blame you? Did you find the body and she happened to see you there? Or does she have an ulterior motive for getting you into trouble?"

His questions were met with silence.

Sighing, he stood. "I can see this is going nowhere. I don't blame you. The hospitality you have been shown hasn't been very accommodating, I'll admit. Perhaps we can fix that."

I was led from the room, free from his questions for now. Shown to a new room, I almost smiled. There was a window! I could see the sky! The furnishings of the new room were also far more comfortable than the cot in my last cell. A bed was pushed up against the wall, and already I was itching to lie down on it. A desk and chair, both wooden but not uncomfortable, were arranged beneath the window.

Turning, I faced the Raikage. "Would I be able to have some pens and paper? It would be nice to have something to do to pass the time."

"Of course. However, if we find out you are smuggling messages out, I will be forced to move you back into your old room. Understood?"

"Who would I even send messages to?" I replied. "It's not like I have friends or family. That should have been made obvious when no one came to ask why I was here and actually gave a damn about me."

The look the Raikage received from one of his attendants confirmed that I had spoken the truth. No one had come to ask about me. Which was both a relief and a little depressing. At least it meant Hidan hadn't done anything stupid. Yet.

"Do you find this room more to your taste?" the Raikage asked quietly.

I nodded, eyes on the sky outside the window. The Raikage and his attendants left, locking the door behind them. I sat on the bed. Now what?

"Sumiko-sama, your daughter is still being held captive in Kumogakure. She hasn't answered any of their questions, apparently out of sheer stubbornness. What do you wish to do about this situation?"

Sumiko pondered the thought, revealing nothing.

"We shall wait, for now. Trapped in Kumogakure, I know exactly where she is. It suits our purpose to leave her there for now. What of Hidan and Kirie?"

"Hidan is still at the border of the Land of Rivers, Sumiko-sama. As for Kirie, she remains in the village, although her current motive and exact whereabouts are unknown."

Sumiko sighed. "That is fine. As long as she is still in the village, she will not be a hindrance. Hidan remaining at the border is interesting. What is he waiting for?"

"Sumiko-sama, I believe he does not know that Kanna has been taken to Kumogakure yet. He is not very… well informed. Since he has no communication with the village, I do not know when he will tire of waiting and begin to look for her."

"Then perhaps we should send a little message," Sumiko murmured, licking her lips. "I think it is time I paid Hidan a visit. He is dating my daughter, after all."

"Sumiko-sama?"

"Ready my guard. I will leave tomorrow morning at first light."

Sumiko's attendant scurried out on his errand.

"It is time I got a little more involved, don't you think?" Sumiko murmured to herself. Grinning maliciously, she stood and walked from the room. Hidden in the shadows, Kabuto smiled.

"I think it is time for my next report to Orochimaru."

"Damnit Kanna, where the fuck are you?!" Hidan screamed. Birds flew into the sky, startled by the loud noise. He paced the outer edge of the forest, scythe swinging. Kanna had not been to see him in almost two weeks, and he was starting to get a little….agitated.

"E-excuse me," a small quivering voice said. Hidan swung his scythe wildly, nearly beheading the man approaching him. "Um, I have a m-message for you."

"A message? From who?"

"I-I can't say. H-here."

The man handed over a note, trembling. Hidan took the note and beheaded the man before he could even blink. Opening it, his eyes widened.

"She's WHERE?! How the fuck did this happen?!" he shrieked to the sky.

"He got the message, Sumiko-sama. He's on his way to Kumogakure right now. We're short a messenger though. Hidan beheaded him."

"Good. We can use him," Sumiko murmured, preoccupied. "You're dismissed. Oh, and find a replacement messenger."

"Yes, Sumiko-sama."

Kirie skipped down the street, grinning. Kanna was in so much trouble! Even if she wasn't the one to commit those murders, the Raikage was hardly going to let go of such a prize. Not when he could use her to his advantage. It was a shame she had to lose such a good teacher, but she could always find someone else. After all, plenty of shinobi passed through the village.

"Kirie! How are things this morning?" a vendor called from down the street. Kirie waved, smiling brightly.

"Great! How are the kids?" she asked, moving towards the vendor.

"They've just started at school. They're doing really well, although little Hikari has already gotten into trouble."

"That sounds just like her," Kirie said, laughing. "Such a little troublemaker."

"Speaking of troublemakers, how is Yume going? Has she managed to grow as big as a tiger yet?"

"Not quite yet," Kirie replied, giggling. "She's close though."

"Oh, how cute! Ah, and here's a customer. I'll talk to you later Kirie. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kirie called over her shoulder as she left the vendor to her customer.

Wandering through the market, Kirie sighed. She had grown rather bored. Without someone to train her, she had plenty of time during the day, and nothing to do. Oh well. Perhaps another shinobi would pass through one day and continue her training. It wasn't impossible, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another chapter! Wow, I really need a job or something. I have way too much time on my hands during the holidays. At least for the moment. I'll be heading out on a little trip back home at some point, which may limit the amount of updates I can get out. But I'll try my best! As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's a plot now! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please keep reading, and please remember to review! XD<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

"Sumiko-sama, perhaps you should enter the village a little more… discreetly."

Sumiko considered her attendant, smiling slightly when he flinched from her gaze. "I suppose you are right. Tell the guards they are to remain nearby, but unseen. I shall enter the village as a mere traveller."

Nearing the gates to the village, Sumiko's party did look rather suspicious. Sumiko herself looked haughty and disdainful, as if those around her were beneath her notice. The guards spaced around the group were menacing, to say the least. And the servants looked like beaten dogs. At the mention of splitting up to appear inconspicuous, several of them hid small smiles, delighted at the thought of freedom from Sumiko's rages and violent outbursts.

Quietly, the party dispersed amongst the other traveller's on the road, blending in almost instantly. No one seemed to notice the sudden disappearance of what looked like a noble's train. That is, no one except a single old woman. She watched different members of the party walk past with sharp eyes, frowning.

Kumogakure was in uproar. The Akatsuki member known as Hidan, previously thought to be buried six feet under, was destroying as much of the village as he could physically destroy. And that was quite a lot of village, considering his immortality and the rage fuelling his attack. No one seemed to understand why he had suddenly appeared here, or why he was attacking the village with such hate. Except the Raikage and a few other shinobi in higher positions.

"Well Kanna, it seems someone cares after all. Enough to attack the village by himself, in fact. Perhaps you would like to assist us in preventing him from destroying the entire village, before we have to take drastic measures and bury him again."

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to do that anyway. Surely you're not going to let him leave here alive, so why should I make it easier for you to contain him?"

"Well, as it turns out, our research has paid off, to an extent. Some of our researchers think they may have found a way to… release Hidan from his curse. Now, if that were to work, and he was fatally wounded during the battle…. Well, I don't need to explain that to you, do I?"

Kanna froze in her seat. Thoughts whirled through her head like a cyclone, but she was caught in the eye of the storm, mind completely blank. She tried to grab onto a thought, but nothing she reached for remained in her grasp for long. The Raikage simply waited, seeming to understand, or at least sense what was going on inside her head.

"Alright," she finally whispered, voice hoarse. "I'll do it. Just… Let me do it my way."

The Raikage smiled in a fatherly fashion, and Kanna winced. "That's good to hear. Now, shall we go stop your… friend from destroying any more of my village?"

"Kirie, did you hear? Some new people have come to the village," Hatori said in a teasing tone, laughing at Kirie's excited twitching. Of course Kirie knew. After all, she had found someone else who was willing to teach her what Kanna had begun to teach her… the ways of the shinobi.

"So Kirie, did you manage to rope her into teaching you yet?" Anri asked curiously.

"Yes! She agreed to teach me!" Kirie squealed in excitement, overjoyed at the prospect of something to do with her days now that Kanna was being held in Kumogakure.

"Does she know you're cursed?" Hatori teased. Anri grinned, and Namie let out a little giggle. Kirie laughed with them.

"Not yet," she said jokingly. "Oh, here she comes now."

"Oh, hi Kirie. I didn't expect to run into you here," Sumiko said as she walked into the bathhouse.

"Minami, I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. This is Hatori, Namie and Anri," Kirie said, pointing to each woman in turn. "Guys, this is Minami, my new teacher."

"Nice to meet you," Hatori smiled cheerfully. Namie and Anri both smiled greetings of their own. Unbeknownst to the women, Asako watched from the back of the room. She frowned slightly, unsettled by the appearance of this new woman.

"So how did Kirie rope you into teaching her, Minami?" Namie asked, starting up a conversation.

"Oh, I just couldn't say no. I'm a real sucker when it comes to flattery," Sumiko answered carefully. She was having trouble with her fake name. It was just too…. cute for her taste. "I've always wanted a student of my own."

"Hidan! HIDAN! Stop destroying the fucking village and get your goddamn ass down here right now!" Kanna screamed. People turned to stare, momentarily distracted by the vulgarity and volume of this strange woman standing in their streets. Besides the Raikage. Hurriedly, faces turned away as they realised that this woman was a guest of the Raikage's and deserved respect.

"Kanna?" Hidan paused, searching the nearby streets. Spotting her, he leapt to the ground, ignoring the Raikage completely. "What the fuck? I thought you were being held! How the fuck did you escape?"

"Hidan, do I look free to you? Fucking idiot." The Raikage chuckled beside Kanna, clearly amused by the scene occurring in front of him. He looked quite comfortable, considering the tense situation.

"What are you doing with this fuckwit?"

"Hidan, this fuckwit is the Raikage. And again I ask you, do I look free?"

"Oh. Fuck."

"Hidan, will you join me in my office? I believe there is much for us to talk about. Kanna, you must join us. I believe your presence may… calm Hidan a little. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Of course it is. Now can we get this over with?"

Hidan followed Kanna and the Raikage in silence, completely bemused. He had no idea what was going on, and it kept him quiet while he tried to work it out. Just as the Raikage had hoped.

Arriving at the Raikage's office, they entered the somewhat small room and sat. From behind his desk, the Raikage produced a teapot and three cups. Pouring the tea, he smiled politely.

"Now, let's get down to business. Hidan, I am supposed to kill you. Or, failing that, as I'm sure I will, incapacitate you. However," he said, raising his hand and forestalling Hidan's outburst, "I believe we can be of assistance to each other."

"How?" Kanna asked bluntly, keen to get this over with.

"Either you are not a good player of this game, or you are choosing not to play. Either way, it is to your benefit to get this done quickly," the Raikage stated calmly. "So I ask for your cooperation, or that you at the very least refrain from useless remarks that will make this take longer than any of us would like."

Kanna glared at him, refusing to budge until he answered her question. "Very well Kanna, I will tell you. Truth be told, I am curious to find out how the two of you obtained your 'immortality'. I am also eager to discover who was behind it. I have my suspicions of course, but nothing is certain. I am aware that your 'immortality', as it were, was obtained through experiments. That much is obvious."

"Are you after this immortality yourself, Raikage?"

"No, Kanna, I am not. I wish to prevent this affliction from spreading. It is not natural."

"No shit it's not natural," Hidan snorted.

"As I was saying," the Raikage continued as if he had not been interrupted, "I do not wish to see more people turned into monsters. And I do not want this to fall into the wrong hands, though I suspect that that is where it began. So, I am willing to offer the two of you a deal. Help me to find the people behind this, and help me to deal with them, and in return I will clear your names of any crimes you have committed in this land. However, that will only apply to this land, and to crimes you have committed in the past. I cannot absolve you of any future destruction you may cause, nor can I absolve you of any crimes, past or present, committed in other lands. Is that clear?"

Kanna watched the Raikage shrewdly, tempted but uncertain. "If we agree to this, are we free to go this instant?" she finally asked.

"Why, of course you are. I no longer have any reason to hold you here."

"Well then Kanna, let's get the fuck out of here!" Hidan shouted. Kanna nodded her agreement.

As the two were leaving the room, the Raikage called out, "Oh, I will send people to find you if I require your assistance with anything directly. Please try not to behead them. Otherwise, you are free to pursue these… people any way you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh my Jashin, too much crap going on! The fanfiction is suffering! D: But, I'm back! Kinda. I have some time for this anyway. Enjoy the new chapter, this shit just got serious :P Please review XD<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

"It seems the Raikage has made a deal with members of Akatsuki," Tsunade murmured. Her statement was met with gasps and the odd outraged cry.

"What deal has he made?" Kakashi asked. He seemed completely unruffled by the news, but then he did have his nose buried in one of his Icha Icha novels again.

"It seems he has requested the aid of Hidan and Kanna, formerly Akatsuki, to assist in his hunt for a group of people performing experiments whose results could prove detrimental to the allied lands."

Kakashi actually looked up at that, porn novel forgotten. "Did you say Hidan and Kanna?"

"Yes, I did. However, that is not the biggest issue we face here. The people he has sent them looking for are the ones who created them. I believe he is trying to destroy any knowledge pertaining to the immortality Hidan and Kanna have obtained. I am inclined to agree with his line of thinking, which leaves me with a predicament. Do we sit back and let them find these people in the hopes that they destroy a potential threat, do we assist them in looking for this group, or do we find this group ourselves and attempt to eliminate Kanna and Hidan in the process?"

"I like the last option," Kakashi drawled, nose back in his novel.

"Just because you got beaten by a girl," Kurenai teased. "However, I agree with Kakashi. They are too dangerous. We cannot stand by and watch as they destroy villages and murder in their 'search'."

Guy nodded his agreement. "It is not youthful of us to let dangerous people run free simply because they may accomplish a task we ourselves do not wish to carry out."

Tsunade sighed. "I cannot help but think your desire to pursue this strategy is coloured by thoughts of revenge. However, I too believe it to be the most logical option. We cannot let either of these threats to our safety and the safety of the allied lands exist. I will inform the council of this decision, and tomorrow I will have teams formed and ready to head out. Dismissed."

The shinobi left the office, leaving Tsunade to her own thoughts. She was discomfited by the idea of eliminating Hidan and Kanna, even knowing they were a threat. Well, truth be told, she had no problems eliminating Hidan. It was Kanna she was unsure about. The girl may have shown that she could be quite violent and extreme when she desired to be, but there was something there, something about her that Tsunade couldn't quite understand.

"So, now that we're helping the fucking Raikage, where the fuck do we go?" Hidan asked Kanna for the millionth time that morning. Unfortunately, Kanna had no idea where to start their search. She was also eager to continue the search for her mother, though that seemed likely to be put on hold for a while.

"Kanna! KANNA! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"WHAT!" Kanna roared, annoyed.

"I said, how about we go back to the village. I'm sure that fucking creep Orochimaru or whatever the fuck his name was said he knew your mother. So maybe she was involved or something."

Kanna smiled. She knew Hidan was just trying to make her happy, in his own way. And if they went with it, she wouldn't have to put the search for her mother on hold. At least, not right away.

"Perhaps we should," she murmured. "Worth a shot. If it doesn't pan out, we can always find Orochimaru again. Unpleasant as he was."

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan shouted, scaring birds into flight. Kanna laughed, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Let's head back then, shall we?"

"Again," Sumiko ordered. Kirie grumbled under her breath as she repeated the exercise. Sumiko, known to her as Minami, hadn't taught her anything new. Instead, she was forcing Kirie to repeat the basics again and again, until they were perfect. As the hours passed, Kirie found it was getting harder and harder to get things right. She was exhausted, having been at it without a break since the sun had breached the horizon that morning.

"Again," Sumiko ordered, beginning to sound bored. Kirie complied, but barely managed 6 reps before she collapsed. Sumiko smiled, almost menacingly. "Now, I want you to attack me."

"But..," Kirie panted, hoping for a way out.

"Do it."

Kirie stood slowly, legs trembling. Suddenly, she lashed out at Sumiko. Sumiko grinned, easily evading the attack. "I knew you were holding out on me. So, let's see what you've really got."

She leapt at Kirie, who backed away, arms raised in a defensive position. The fight ended rather quickly, with Kirie sitting on the ground, trying to work out how she'd gotten there.

"Whoever taught you before now was skilled, I'll give them that. They were holding out on you too. Those moves you used, they're a basis for far more complicated techniques. Although they are quite effective on their own." Sumiko smiled to herself, taking pride in her daughter's skill. She had become quite a formidable young woman.

"She was holding out on me? I knew it!" Kirie exclaimed, excited and enraged at the same time. After all, she had gotten her own by getting Kanna arrested for the murders she herself had committed. Revenge was sweet.

"So, what happened to your previous teacher? You never did tell me."

"Oh, she just left one day," Kirie lied. "I guess she wasn't one for staying in one place for long."

"Is that so? What a shame. She might have given you more training before she left."

"Oh, I don't think she was going to," Kirie murmured. "She didn't seem eager to teach me more complicated techniques."

"Kanna! What are you doing here?!" Namie exclaimed excitedly. Kanna was quickly swamped by questions from the women in the bathhouse. They were curious, after all. Last thing they'd heard, she'd been arrested for murder.

"No, I didn't kill those people," Kanna said loudly, in answer to several different people's questions. "I was just brought in for some questioning. The usual thing."

A whole afternoon was spent answering questions before the women in the bathhouse were satisfied. Poor Kanna was exhausted by the day's end. Luckily for her, she could now walk into the small apartment she was renting and find Hidan waiting for her. Though not the most comforting thought to most people, it thrilled Kanna. She got to return home at the end of the day to the man she loved, as violent and vulgar and loud as he was.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called jokingly from the front door as she entered. Hidan promptly beheaded her for using the phrase. Her head giggled from the floor. "Could you help me out here a little?" she finally managed to get out between gasps and giggles. Hidan picked up her head and carried it to the bathroom, where they kept their sewing gear.

Carefully, he sewed Kanna's head back onto her neck, before carrying her into the bedroom. **The following scene has been removed due to the laziness of the author and the lewdness of the scene. This author does NOT enjoy writing anything in the style of Fifty Shades of Grey. She will therefore leave it to your imagination, which should be good enough for the job if you are reading fanfiction. :P**

The next day was nowhere near as fun for Kanna. It began with a meeting she had not been looking forward to. At all.

"Kanna! What are you doing here?!" Kirie shrieked. Kanna HAD dropped in on her unexpectedly. And by dropped in I mean appeared out of nowhere behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh, didn't you hear? The Raikage and his interrogators finished questioning me, so I was allowed to return here. After all, this IS where they picked me up from. And all my stuff is here, little that I have. So Kirie, what have you been getting up to while I was gone? Have you been doing your exercises?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't," Sumiko answered, walking towards them. "Hi, I'm Minami. You must be Kanna, her old teacher. She's told me a lot about you."

"Ah, so she roped you into training her, did she Minami? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm afraid Kirie did not keep up with her exercises while you were gone. It became quite apparent when she tired quickly in her lessons. Her form was sloppy as well, although the basic techniques she used were quite… unique. Tell me, where did you learn?"

"I was taught in the Land of Water. They certainly have a unique style, don't they?"

"That they do. I had the pleasure of attending a lesson with one of their best many years ago."

"Were you raised in the Land of Water?" Kanna asked curiously.

"Oh no, I travelled quite a bit when I was younger. I still travel now, but nowhere near as much as I used to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woot! Another chapter! I know, I know, I have a horrible habit of updating slowly and irregularly. I'm like that XD Please bear with me! And enjoy this new instalment. Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

"I've called you all here because I have decided on the teams that will be searching for the group of people performing heinous experiments, and the teams that will be hunting down Kanna and Hidan." Silence gripped the room for a few moments as the gathered Jōnin waited in anticipation for the Hokage's decision.

"Kakashi, I want you to take Sakura, Kiba and Sai. You will be going after the renegade scientists. I will send another team with you. This team will consist of Guy, Tenten, Lee and Neji. I trust there are no objections to this?" The Jōnin shook their heads no, eager to find out who was going after the former Akatsuki members.

"Shikamaru, I want you to take Hinata, Ino and Chouji. You will be going after Hidan and Kanna."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to argue, but Tsunade cut him off. "I'm giving you two girls on your team because not only are they perfectly capable, they have skills you will find useful. Ino will act as your medic in emergency situations, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you how useful a Hyuuga's ability is." He shook his head no, giving in. He wasn't really interested in arguing anyway. It was too much of a drag.

"I will also be sending in an ANBU black ops team to assist in the search for Kanna and Hidan. Does anyone have any issues?"

Kakashi pulled his eyes away from his Icha Icha novel, something clearly on his mind. "If the teams you have designated for the search for the scientists were to find instead Kanna and Hidan, or vice versa, what do you want done?" he drawled. It was a far enough question, but Tsunade did not miss the glint in Kakashi's eyes, usually closed off.

"Do you what you have to," she sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Kakashi was going to do his best to get to Kanna first. "But be warned, if you abandon the mission given to you in pursuit of some petty thought of revenge, I will deal with you myself. Dismissed."

At those ominous words, the room emptied. That is, with the exception of one Jōnin. "Tsunade-sama, may I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Have you told the other lands of this? Do they know anything about what is going on?"

"Not yet. I was about to send a messenger, as it turns out."

"Ah, I see. You're going to get Naruto out of the way, aren't you?"

"It is for the best. He is a highly capable shinobi. But Kanna and Hidan are still former Akatsuki. We do not know if any ties remain, nor do we know what they're true goals are. I think it is best we keep him out of this."

"He's not going to like it. Once he figures it out anyway," Shikamaru smiled lazily, and left.

"No he will not," Tsunade muttered to herself, and sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Aww man, why did we get such a wimpy mission? Everyone else has gone out on super awesome missions I'll bet. So why are we on this one?"<p>

"Do you ever shut up Naruto?" Shino asked quietly. He didn't sound irritated, but it was hard to tell. His voice barely ever changed, no matter what his mood was.

"Never!" Naruto grinned. "Still, why did we get this mission? Surely there was a Genīn team available for this."

Shino said nothing. He knew exactly why he and Naruto were given this mission. Tsunade had told him. While he was a little insulted that he had not been given a bigger part to play, he was not overly concerned. For him, this was something similar to a holiday. He could spend hours searching for bugs in the desert that he wouldn't normally find in the Land of Fire. He just had to make sure Naruto didn't get into too much trouble.

Thankfully the journey to Gaara's home village wasn't a long one. Upon arrival, they were ushered into the Kazekage's office immediately. Gaara looked surprised, and quite happy to see them. Well, to see Naruto at least. Shino wasn't sure Gaara liked him all that much. Not that he cared. People could think what they wanted to think.

"Welcome," Gaara said. "It's a pleasure to see you," he exclaimed with genuine warmth, and Shino relaxed a little. "What brings you here?"

"We have a message from the Hokage," Shino answered calmly, ignoring Naruto's attempts at making the guards in the room break their silent and sturdy form. Honestly, why couldn't the idiot leave well enough alone?

Shino handed the sealed scroll to the Kazekage, and waited silently while Gaara read it. His face betrayed nothing of the letter's contents. Shino was impressed by Gaara's ability to reveal nothing of his thoughts as he read through the message. It was a troubling message indeed.

"Naruto, Shino, thank you for bringing me this news."

"What is it about?" Naruto piped up almost immediately.

"Oh, just boring administration stuff. There's some work that needs to be done on the border, and plans need to be made for the next Chūnin exams. That was the most exciting part of that message. Although, I really shouldn't be telling you any of this. Don't tell anyone what I've said in here."

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed. "I would never!"

"Good. Now, why don't you head down to the training fields? I believe some of the Chūnin and Jōnin are training. Why don't you join them?"

Naruto took off, needing no further encouragement. After waiting a few moments, to ensure that Naruto was indeed gone and not eavesdropping outside, Shino spoke up.

"That was well handled. Perhaps you should distract him for us more often."

"Was that a joke I just heard Shino? I'm impressed. Now, as for this message. We will do our best to distract Naruto and keep him safe for now. As for the other, I will require a day or two to come to a decision. Please, enjoy yourself in the time being."

"Thank you Kazekage."

"Oh, and Shino? Just through the eastern gate, if you follow the path to a small spring, I'm sure you will find some very interesting specimens."

Shino nodded his thanks, and left. Gaara sighed, rereading the message the Hokage had sent him.

"This is troubling news indeed."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Temari exclaimed loudly. Lowering her voice, she continued "The Raikage actually made a deal with member of Akatsuki? Is he insane?"<p>

"No, I don't think so."

"I agree with Gaara," Kankurou murmured. "They may be former Akatsuki, but imagine the damage that could be done if more people were to become 'immortal'. Especially if those people were a threat to the allied lands. Bad enough that Orochimaru has found a way to extend his own life indefinitely. But can you imagine more people like Hidan running around?"

"I suppose they could help. But what happens if they turn on the Raikage, on everyone?" Temari asked quietly.

"That is why the Hokage sent me a message," Gaara answered. "She has sent teams to not only deal with the threat posed by the scientists, but she has also dispatched teams to deal with Hidan and Kanna. And she wants our help in this."

"So are we going to help them?"

"Of course we are," Kankurou replied. "What kind of allies would we be if we didn't? Besides, we'd have to be complete idiots to ignore either of these threats. Right Gaara?"

The Kazekage nodded his agreement. His decision was made. Now all that was left was to designate teams their missions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, it's certainly been a while! Sorry for late updates, although I don't really have much of a schedule, do I? As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review! It's much appreciated XD<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

He almost had it. Silently, stealthily, he moved in. Reaching out slowly, he readied himself for that sudden, almost violent movement. "HEY! SHINO!" Naruto yelled, just as loud as usual. Shino sighed in resignation as the beetle he'd been about to catch flew away, wings glittering in the bright, hard sunlight. Looking up, he gazed across the small oasis, taking in the beauty of it all. The bright colours of dragonflies dancing across the water, the hum of beetles flying from tree to tree, the buzz of cicadas blending in harmony with the gurgle of the small waterfall cascading into the cool, clear water of the pond.

A flash of orange was the second sign that Shino's peaceful morning was officially interrupted. "Shino! What are you doing out here? Why aren't you back in the village?" A large blue butterfly flew past Shino's nose and fluttered away. He watched it go, admiring the colour. "Hey, SHINO! Are you listening to me?"

Sighing again, Shino stood, the fluid movement hidden beneath his jacket. "Naruto. Do you know what the meaning of the word quiet is?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed indignantly. Looking sheepish, he lowered his voice. "What are you doing out here instead of in the village?" he asked Shino again, voice almost a whisper. Well, as close to a whisper as Naruto can get anyway. "Are you chasing bugs again?"

"As a matter of fact, I am observing the insects here. Should I find one I am particularly interested in, such as the one you chased off with your shouting earlier, I would indeed capture it." Naruto grinned sheepishly again, and glanced away. His observation skills clearly not as good as they ought to be for a shinobi, or even a five year old, he finally saw their surroundings.

"Wow, this place is amazing! Hey Shino, we should go swimming! Oh, do you think we should see if Gaara or anyone else wants to join us?" Resigned to a noisy afternoon, Shino just watched the insects while Naruto babbled on about a swimming party. "Come on, let's go get everyone! If they all bring something to eat, we can turn this into a great afternoon!"

"This was a great idea, Shino!" Matsuri exclaimed, just as loud as Naruto. Gaara's former student was splashing around in the water with her classmates, laughing. Shino shook his head. He was in a pair of black board shorts, the only pair that he had accepted from the selection Naruto had offered him. He wasn't going to be caught dead in anything that ridiculous shade of orange Naruto loved so much. True to his form, Naruto was in a ludicrous pair of board shorts, the Uzumaki swirl the lone survivor of a sea of bright orange.

The Suna girls were not at all shy, all of them clad in bikinis of various levels of non-existent. This of course had prompted Naruto to make shadow clones and use his transformation jutsu in an attempt to outdo them. Shino had to give him credit, he had done a great job of competing with the girls. A few of his clones were even managing to turn heads, at least until people worked out who they really were.

Then someone had the "brilliant" idea of holding a swimsuit competition. And wouldn't you know, Shino was chosen as one of the judges. His hopes for a peaceful day collecting bugs shattered, he resigned himself to an afternoon filled with competitive girls. What was it that Shikamaru had always said in these situation? Ah yes, that was it. _Troublesome._

"Alright everyone, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! The swimsuit competition!" Cheers rose from the audience, which had considerably grown in size since the announcement of the competition.

"First up, we have the sister of our very own Kazekage, Temari!" Kankurou had been appointed master of ceremonies. By who was anyone's guess. "She's looking hot today in a gorgeous dark blue two piece with fans outlined in silver decorating the outfit. And I have to say, those fans definitely draw the eye, if you know what I mean," Kankurou crowed suggestively. He promptly received a blow to the head from a very large fan. "And now, the scores from our judges!" he continued, words a little slurred.

The judges, consisting of Gaara, two Jōnin from Suna, and Shino all held up their cards, revealing the scores. "What a great score! A total of 31 out of 40! That'll be tough to beat! Alright, next up is Matsuri! And doesn't she look ready for the challenge! Showing off a bright red bikini patterned with a rose outlined in gold on the left boob-!" Kankurou was hit with a large fan again. Looks like Temari didn't appreciate his, uh, perverted commentary. "Now, the scores from the judges!"

Each judge help up their score, to appreciative whistles and cheers from the crowd. Temari scowled, clearly angry that she'd been beaten by Gaara's student. "Wow! A total score of 35! Matsuri has taken Temari's lead right out from under her! And I can see why! That rose isn't the only thing that's getting attention here!" Kankurou managed to avoid the fan this time, only because Matsuri had hooked his leg and yanked him off the makeshift stage. She looked pleased though, and Shino sighed. He had only been going off the other judge's scores to keep people happy. He wasn't really interested in this sort of thing. He'd much rather be chasing bugs.

Ten contestants later and Kankurou was out cold, his job now passed on to a young Chūnin belonging to Suna. The crowd seemed happy with this change, as the young Chūnin was not only less perverted, but he brought energy to the proceedings. Not that they needed any more of that. It was a swimsuit competition after all. Still, Shino was longing for peace and quiet. And this came from a very surprising source. Naruto had snuck some of his clones into the competition, and they had managed to get some rather high scores. Unfortunately for him, some of the girls had figured it out.

"Naruto! You're so dead!" Naruto retreated, cackling madly. He was followed by the competitors and most of the audience, including the two Jōnin on the judge's panel. This left Shino and Gaara, and a few others not interested in the chase, at the oasis.

"Well, this has been quite an event, hasn't it Shino?" Gaara murmured. "I must admit, with the Akatsuki still a threat, and Hidan and Kanna free, it's been a nice distraction. Thank you." Shino shook his head, amused.

"It wasn't planned, Gaara. Except to keep Naruto happy. This competition was set up by you, wasn't it? I didn't think that would be something you would be overly interested in organising."

"Not openly, no. If I had done this openly, I'd look like Kankurou does now," the Kazekage laughed. Glancing down, Shino stared as a line of drool rolled down Kankurou's chin. His eyes were glazed over as he stared into space, seeing what no one else could.

"I see your point," Shino hummed, eyebrows raised. It was going to be a while before Kankurou recovered from all the blows to his head.


End file.
